The Truth
by Thorrus
Summary: Dumbledore überrascht Harry an seinen 16. Geburtstag mit einen besonderen Geschenk. Er ist jetzt Verheiratet Authorisierte Übersetzung
1. Kapitel 1

ÜBERSETZUNG

Titel: The Truth  
Kapitel 1/3  
Autor: Clell65619  
Übersetzung: Thorrus  
Beta:  
Pairing: Harry Potter / Harem

Das Original findet ihr hier: .net/s/5442672/1/The_Truth

The Truth – Kapitel 1

Ich wachte langsam nach einer Nacht voller unruhigen Schlafes auf.

Mein Name ist Harry Potter, und ich bin verdammt.

Dies ist eine schreckliche Erkenntnis, bevor du deine erste Tasse Tee am morgen hattest.

Ich schlug eins meiner Augen auf und blinzelte so das ich meine Brille nicht finden musste. Da war sie. Mein Kalender der Verdammnis mit jeden Tag sorgfältig durchgestrichen, bis zum heutigen Feld.

Das Feld kreiste ich zweimal Rot ein und kommentierte den heutigen Tages mit "**Verdammnis**". Ich überprüfte schnell mein Zauberschema. Noch Aktiv.

Die Zauber wirkten seit einiger zeit nicht mehr., aber ich habe jede wache Sekunde zur Vorbereitung auf den heutigen Tag geopfert. Ich hatte Ideen für mein neues Zauberschema aus der Ägyptischen Dynastie, den Alten Skandinavier, Chinesischen Kampf-Magier und den Aztekischen Hohepriester gestohlen. Sicherlich könnte diese Kombination vorübergehend Schutz vor den Schrecken in meinen Zimmer schutz bieten. Richtig? Gott, bitte lass mich dieses eine mal Recht haben.

Ich zog die Bettdecke enger um meinen Körper, und versuchte mich nicht an das Gelächter des Nordamerikanischen Techno-Magiers zu erinnern als ich ihn davon erzählte. Er lachte und sagte mir, was auch jeder andere Magier gelernt hatte und den ich angesprochen habe. Ich bin Verdammt. Sein Vorschlag war nur nützlich wenn man anfangen wollte, heftig zu Trinken.

Ich lag lachend in meinen Bett, als ich mich an den lachenden Arsch aus Boston erinnerte. Es Klopfte an meiner Tür. Sie waren wegen mir gekommen.

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Wie bei den meisten von den schlechten Dingen, die mir in meinem Leben passiert sind, war Dumbledore an allen Schuld.

"Ich komme mit einen Plan, der die erlauben wird das Haus deiner Verwandten für immer zu verlassen Harry" sagte der Bärtige Alte Mann und rieb sich die Hände. "Wenn wir erfolgreich sind musst du nie wieder die Tür verdunkeln".

Ich sah von der ersten Mahlzeit auf, die ich bekommen habe nach einer Woche bei meinen Verwandten, nachdem er mich vor einigen Minuten aus den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gerettet hat...hatte er nicht?

Es schien seltsam das ich ein Erwärmungs-Zauber auf der Platte lag, den jede Mahlzeit die ich in Hogwarts bekam war bisher ohne Erwärmungs-Zauber gewesen. Aber vielleicht war es nur so weil es Sommer war, vielleicht weil die Küchen unbemannt waren ( Keine Elfen da? ) im Laufe des Sommers. Es war auch seltsam, das ich keinen Hunger hatte. Ich errinnerte mich an das Aufwachen am Morgen und das ich hungrig war, und das ich ein konstant dumpfen Schmerz in meinen Bauch hatte, was war seitdem geschehen? Ich schüttelte das seltsame Gefühl eines Deja-vu ab, und erkannte das ich was Wichtiges verpasst habe. Eine Chance die Dursleys für immer Verlassen? Seht ihr was passieren kann, wenn man nicht aufpasst? Wie könnte ich mir eine Gelegenheit wie diese entgehen lassen? Wie so ein Idiot unterschrieb ich den ganzen Papierkram den mir Dumbledore vorgesetzt hat ohne sich die Mühe zu machen es zu Lesen.

"Oh Gut gemacht Harry!" der alte Mann mit den Ziegen Fetisch, er schob die Schuld dafür irgendwie auf deinen Bruder. Er nahm die unterzeichneten Pergamente aus meiner und sorgte mit einen tippen seines Zauberstabes, das sie dorthin gehen wo auch immer signierte Dokumente hingehen. "Du wirst nicht allein vor Voldemort und seinen Leuten geschützt sein, aber du wirst im Alleingang die vier Häuser von Hogwarts vereinigen!"

Ich realisierte das ich in irgendein Plan involviert war. Erst als ich merkte, das er mir nicht sagte was wir vereinbart hatten wurde das Gefühl eines Deja-Vu fortgesetzt. "Whaa?" fragte ich intelligent.

"Harry..." sagte Dumbledore in diesen "Ich bin enttäuscht das du diesen Brillianten Plan, den ich formuliert habe, den man auch ohne Frage erkennen würde nicht erkennst."Ton. "Jetzt da du Sechszehn bist...bieten sich einige Möglichkeiten. Leider wird anerkannt, das junge Zauberer sich Furchtbar dumm verhalten und mitunter auch von einen Boot pinkeln in Schuhe mit Hohen Absätzen, sie neigen meist dazu bis in die frühen dreißiger Jahren. Als solche wird es nur selten erlaubt sich mit mit anderen in irgendeiner sinnvollen art und weise zu agieren.

"Aber junge Hexen," Fuhr er fort "Junge Hexen reifen viel jünger als ihre männlichen Kollegen. Ein Junger Zauberer kann seine Fehler mit einer ehrgeizigen jungen Hexe hinter ihn die, die Entscheidungen trifft überwinden. Dein Blutschutz kann leicht vom Haus deiner Tante an den Ort deines Ehebetts übertragen werden, Deshalb hab ich dich verheiratet."

Es war ungefähr drei Minuten still als ich verarbeitet hatte, was mir Dumbledore gerade erzählte. Das Gefühl eines Deja-Vu war verschwunden. "Verheiratet?" krächzte ich und konnte nicht glauben was ich gehört hatte. "Ich habe zu Heiraten?"

Dumbledore Blinzelte. "Mein lieber Junge, du hast GERADE geheiratet, liest du den nichts was du unterschreiben tust?"

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

ich war **VERHEIRATET**? Was zur Hölle? "Wem muss ich Heiraten?" fragte ich als ich meine Stimme wiederfand. "Ginny?"

"Oh nein mein Junge, Miss Weasley ist für die Vollständige Art die diese Eheschließung benötigt ungeeignet. Als mir klar wurde das du die Möglichkeit hast die Hogwarts-Häuser zu vereinigen war mir vollkommen bewusst, was getan werden musste.

"Wenn muss ich heiraten?" Wiederholte ich, vielleicht ein bisschen stärker. Ich fragte mich was er von der "Art der Ehe" gemeint hat und was dafür erforderlich ist. Es gibt Arten von Ehen?

"Ein Mitglied eines jedes Hauses." sagte Dumbledore mit einer Handbewegung, als ob der Name des tatsächlichen Mädchens das beteiligt war nicht von Belang wäre.

Seine Antwort verwirrte mich, wie auch seine Art und weise. "Whaa?"

"Ich habe für dich eine Gruppe für die Ehe gebildet, wobei sie ein Mitglied von jeden der vier Häuser ist." sagte der alte Bastard, als ob dies möglich wäre, alle meine Fragen zu beantworten.

Es dauerte einige Sekunden für mich, um meine Gedanken um dieses Konzept zu wickeln. Ich meine ich war ein 16 Jahre alter Mann, dem gesagt wurde das er dabei war Sex mit vier verschiedenen Frauen zu haben. Aber es wurde auch gesagt das ich mit diesen Frauen verheiratet war und ich wusste noch nicht wer sie waren. "Wer? "Wer sind sie?"

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Ich habe nur eine Sache, über Apparation zu sagen. Nichts. Als Methode des Transports, ist es ein großes Abführmittel. Die Kompressions / Expansions-Zyklus der Erfahrung ist zu vermeiden.

So selbstverständlich war dies die Art und Weise des Transportes, dass Dumbledore verwendete um mich zu meinen "Bräuten mitzunehmen. Während des Prozess dieser Idiotischen Form der Selbstfolter dachte ich, ich würde sterben.

Erst als ich am Ziel ankam und meine neuen Frauen traf, fand ich mich bei den Wunsch das dies wirklich passieren würde wieder.

"Mr. Potter, darf ich ihnen ihre Frauen vorstellen." Der alte Bastard hatte den Schneid zu Lächeln und mir zu Zwinkern.

Da waren sie und stiegen von den Stühlen die im Halbkreis um den Punkt den wir waren standen. Millicent Bulstrode, Marietta Edgecombe, Romilda Vane und Susan Bones. Was zur Hölle? Die einzige von ihnen mit den ich, je nur ein einziges Vernünftiges Wort gewechselt habe war Sue. Wie konnte mir das nur Passieren?

Meine Damen, ihr Ehemann. Fuhr Dumbledore fort.

"Wir wissen, wer er ist Schulleiter sagte Millicent fast versuchend Respektvoll klingend. "Was wir nicht wissen ist, wer die erste Frau ist."

"Ah, die erfrischende Direktheit des Hauses Slytherin." Lächelte der alte Mann die versammelten Frauen an. "Die einfachste Antwort ist, dass es die sein wird, die den ersten Potter-Erben in sich trägt."

"Warten sie eine Minute." Protestierte ich. "Das kann nicht legal sein. Romilda kann nicht älter als Vierzehn sein, und Bulstrode und Edgecombe hassen mich."

"Ich werde 15 im September Harry." gurrte Romilda in einer Weise, das ich dachte, sie war verlockend. "Meine Großmutter war jünger als ich, als sie Verheiratet wurde."

"Wir sind jetzt Alle Potters Ehefrauen." knurrte Millicent in einer Weise, die Lebensbedrohlich klang.

"Jede Ehe hat bestimmte Hindernisse, die überwunden werden müssen, Harry." sagte Dumbledore herablassend. "Sicherlich Marietta hat Potter gewisse Zweifel an ihrer Beziehung."

"Mein Vater nutzte mich um eine Schuld am Haus Potter zu begleichen." das Mädchen schüttelte ihren Kopf so das die Rotblonden Locken sich heftig hin und her bewegten. "Das war nicht meine Idee." Von ihren Gesichtsausdruck und ihrer Körpersprache wurde ein weiterer unausgesprochener Gedanke weitergeleitet. "und du wirst dafür bezahlen."

"Susan Potter fand sich in einer Notlage wieder nach dem Tod ihrer Tante. Das Ministerium hat durch eine Erbschaftssteuer ihre Verließe erschöpft. Und das Haus ihrer Tante wurde verkauft um die Schulden zu decken. Susan fand sich selbst Mittellos wieder, sie konnte sich nicht einmal die Studiengebühren für ihr Sechstes Jahr leisten."

"Tut mir leid, Harry, flüsterte die Rothaarige. "Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich konnte sonst nirgendwo hingehen."

"Und Millicent Potter hat die Möglichkeit, ihr Erbe durch das Potter-Vermögen zu schützen. Und sie will dich Voldemort übergeben, aber ich glaube das mit Liebe und Verständnis von euch beiden sich alles klären wird, wenn ihr daran arbeitet.

Ich starrte auf den alten Narren und hatte meinen Mund in erstaunen weit geöffnet. "Sie werden wohl langsam Senil, nicht wahr? Sie will mich zu Voldemort geben und sie sehen da etwa zu und wir sollen daran Arbeiten?"

"Harry ich weiß das es deine Nerven vor der Hochzeitsnacht hier sprechen, darum werde ich dir das verzeihen, diesmal" Der alte Mann zog eine Taschenuhr aus seiner Robe. "Nun, ich werde dann am besten gehen, und euch Fünf der Privatsphäre überlassen damit ihr den Abend genießen könnt."

Bevor ich protestieren könnte, verschwand der Alte. Verdammt ihn. Und was jetzt? Ich kehrte mit meiner Aufmerksamkeit zu den vier Hexen im Raum zurück, und entdeckte das sie scheinbar in einen Spontanen Stein / Pergament / Zauberstab Wettbewerb beteiligt waren. Es dauerte sechs Runden um festzustellen, dass Millicent der Gewinner war.

Die große Frau kaum auf mich zu und packte meinen Bizeps in ihre riesigen rechten Hand."Gehen wir ins Bett Ehemann. Es ist meine Hochzeitsnacht, und ich möchte etwas Besonderes sein.

Als ich aus den Zimmer geschleift wurde, versuchte ich nicht zu schreien, wirklich nicht.

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Ich werde nicht meine "Hochzeitsnacht" beschreiben. Es genügt zu sagen, das Millicent mir gesagt hat das es ihr erstes Mal sei, und ich fragte ob ich sanft sein soll, Zwei tollte Stunden später lag ich ihn ihren schlafenden Umarmung, und fragte mich was zum Teufel eigentlich passiert ist. Das war unglaublich! Vielleicht war diese verheiratete Sache nicht so schlimm.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte sie, mich auf sehr schönen Weg wieder zu Töten. Ich muss sagen das die Mordversuche ein wirklich netten weg gehen. Warum mag ich sie nicht wieder?

Nach einer Dusche und einen gemütlichen Frühstück hab ich versucht den Schulleiter zu kontaktieren, aber er ignorierte mich scheinbar wieder. Also versuchte ich meine Freunde zu Kontaktieren. Dies erwies sich als der der neueste meiner Fehler.

Ron hatte es geschafft rüber zu Flohen, die Adresse kannte er sicherlich von Dumbledore. Ich hatte dazu keine Idee, ich hatte Angst das Ron wieder Neidisch wäre, den dies wäre seine normale Reaktion wenn seltsame Dinge mit mir geschehen. Er war es nicht, Es stellte sich heraus, das Ron dachte, meine Situation wäre lustig.

"Nur du Harry. Nur du endest in einer Situation wie dieser" lachte er.

"Es ist nicht lustig, Ron" protestierte ich im Gegenzug.

"Natürlich ist es lustig." Er lachte und sackte dabei auf dem Sofa in meinen Arbeitszimmer, in den Haus das wie ich informiert wurde Potter Manor war. "Und die Tatsache das du dies nicht wusstest, ist komisch. Ich meine der Power-Boost wäre schön, aber..."

"Hermine verhinderte das Ron mir erklären konnte was er unter "Power-Boost" verstand und was damit gemeint ist. Beim Anblick des Ausdrucks auf Hermines Gesicht, formte Ron ernüchtert ein "Später" auf mich zu und begann heimlich sich auf den weg zum Kamin zu machen, um schnell flüchten zu können.

Ich war ein wenig überrascht das Ron Hermine auswich, aber in der sonst immer fragenden jungen Dame schien sich Dampf aufgebaut zu haben. Vielleicht war er darüber besorgt das sie voller Wut über meine "Ehe" schrie und sich aufregte. Aus meiner Sicht war es ein wohl kluger Schachzug, sie ihn ruhe zu Lassen mit den Ziel ihres Zorns.

Aus meiner Sicht hatte dieser Bastard mich verlassen. Wieder...

"Harry, was ist zu dieser zeit nur in dich gefahren?" fragte sie in diesen tiefen Ton, den sie reservierte für die zeit in der ich spektakulär dumm war.

"Der Schulleiter sagte mir, das er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, nie wieder in den Ligusterweg zurück zukehren, und reichte mir einige Dokumente zu die ich unterzeichnen sollte. Nichts davon war meine Idee, Hermine."

Aus irgendeinen Grund schien meine Aussage sie zu Ärgern. "nach den Wahnsinn mit den Trimagischen Turnier unterzeichnest du Magische Verträge ohne sie zu lesen?"

"Nun … ja" gab ich zu. "Wenn du es so klingen lassen möchtest, als wäre dies wirklich Dumm, aber ich war nicht wirklich..."

"Es klingt nicht nur so, es war wirklich DUMM von dir." ihr Kopf rauchte vor zorn.

Ich war plötzlich sehr glücklich, es gab keine Elfen im Manor... oder gab es sie doch?

"Erstmal müssen wir uns auf deine Sicherheit konzentrieren und herausfinden was der Schulleiter damit bezweckt hat, bis dahin müssen wir in dieser Situation uns auf die Frauen konzentrieren die hier die Opfer sind." Sie setzte sich vor mich hin und fixierte mich mit ihren Todesblick. "Du bist noch nicht mit einer von ihnen Intim gewesen?"

"Intim gewesen mit einer von ihnen?" fragte ich ungläubig."Nun … Du solltest wissen, es war unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Ich versuche noch immer herauszufinden was passiert ist, und das beschäftigt mich auch, aber Millicent …."

"Ach, Harry was soll ich mit dir tun?" Sie erhob sich von ihren Stuhl und begann auf und ab zu gehen. "Was mich stört an dieser ganzen Sache, neben deines Missbrauchs dieser armen Frauen und die Art und Weise wie Dumbledore Kontrolle über ihr leben hat ist, das dies die erste Gruppenehe ist von der ich je in Magischen Großbritannien gehört habe."

"Ich Missbrauche keine von ihnen!" Protestierte ich.

"Sei ruhig Harry, ich denke nach." Sagte sie geringschätzig. Dann erstarb sie abrupt in ihren Bewegungen und drehte sich zu mir um, eine dunkle Wut scheinbar aus den Nichts geboren. "Und denke nicht mal daran mich mit deinen kranken Ideen der Perversion in diese Gruppe einzubringen."

"Oh Gott, nein!" Ich keuchte überrascht aufgrund dieser Andeutung.

"So bin ich nicht gut genug für dein Harem?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt," Ich versuchte die Rücktrittbremse von meinen Protest zu betätigen. "Aber du bist … Du bist Hermine. Ich habe noch nie von dir das gedacht."

"Ich sehe, das du dies nicht tust." Sie startete erneut sich hin und her zu laufen. "In Anbetracht, das diese Situation ein Paradebeispiel für eine normale männliche jugendliche Fantasie ist, so scheint es das diese Gruppenehe im Rahmen der Ministeriums Gesetze rechtlich ist. Es muss ein Grund geben, warum so etwas nicht Häufiger vorkommt zum Beispiel bei Menschen wie Lucius Malfoy."

"Vielleicht liebt Malfoys Vater seine Frau wirklich Tief und Innig." Schlug ich vor.

"Vielleicht" stimmte sie etwas zweifelhaft zu. "Bis ich einige Untersuchungen durchführen kann, müssen wir sichergehen das du deine neuen Frauen respektvoll behandelst."

"Respektvoll? Hermine, Millicent will mich umdrehen und dann zu Voldemort bringen, Marietta hasst mich, Romilda ist ein kleines Mädchen, und Sue ist nur hier, weil sie nirgendwo anders hingehen kann."

"Hmm" sagte sie, während sie mich mit einen Auge fixierte. "Ich sehe, ich muss eine Gruppe gründen die ein Auge auf dich hat."

So endete ich am Ende als ein Gründungsmitglied der SAPPS ( Gesellschaft zur Förderung und Schutz der Potter Ehegatten ) Hermine bedrängte mich solange bis ich 2 Sickel für jeweils eine Plakette für alle 5 Potters kaufte.

Ich fing wirklich an, mein Leben zu Hassen.

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

"Nein!" Sagte ich. Raus."

"Aber Ehemann" schmunzelte Romilda "Wir müssen unsere Ehe vollziehen."

"Nein" wiederholte ich. "Du bist 14 Jahre alt. Ich wurde hereingelegt und in diese "Ehe" gezwungen aber ich will verdammt sein wenn ich eine Vierzehnjährige in mein Bett lasse. Ich habe keinen Weg aus dieser so genannten Ehe gefunden, also wirst du bist du Sechszehn und damit Rechtlich Mündig bist das Bett nicht mit mir teilen, bis dahin raus."

Da holte sie die großen Kanonen heraus und begann zu weinen.

Ich war erstaunt das ihr Trick mit den weinen nicht funktionierte, nicht im geringsten. Nach der Abreibung von Hermine die ich erhalten hatte, schwirrten viele Gedanken in mir umher um den zustand zu beenden. Ich konnte dies nur als ein abgekartetes Spiel zwischen Dumbledore und den Ministerium sehen. Diese ganze Ehesache war wohl nichts weiter als eine Falle, um mich nach Askaban zu werfen für Kindesmissbrauch.

Fudge würde es tun, weil er ein Arsch ist. Dumbledore würde es tun um mich sicher zu halten.

Nun, der Witz daran ist, das es buchstäblich kein Weg in die Hölle gibt bevor ich mir eine 14 Jährige in mein Bett hole.

Romilda führte dies über eine Stunde duch, bevor sie schließlich den Wink bekam und aus dem Zimmer lief, die Tür knallte hinter ihr zu und ließ mich in glückselige Einsamkeit und Stille für fast 3 Minuten zurück. Meine zeit wurde allein von einen zögerlichen Klopfen an meiner Tür beendet.

"Geh weg Romilda." Sagte ich zur Tür. Ich war nicht überrascht als die Tür sich doch öffnete.

Ich war aber überrascht, das durch die Geöffnete Tür Susan Bones hereinkam.

"Harry? Können wir reden?" Die Rothaarige fragte mit so einer leisen Stimme das ich Schwierigkeiten hatte sie zu verstehen.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Art von Unterhaltung es werden soll Susan." Ich mag Susan, tue ich wirklich. Von dem, was ich aus der kleinen Unterhaltung mitbekam als hier ankam, tötete dieser Bastard Voldemort ihre Tante Amelia drei Wochen zuvor. Zwischen Schulden und Erbschaftssteuern, war alles was sie noch Hatte ihr Familienname … und ich würde ihr das auch noch von ihr nehmen. Dumbledore hatte sie buchstäblich aus der Winkelgasse geholt, wo sie ihre letzten fünf Galleonen ausgegeben hatte für ein ziemlich armseliges Zimmer auf der Rückseite vom "Tropfenden Kessel" und sie hatte da schon seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr gegessen.

"Ich wollte dir danken, Harry."

"Mir danken?" Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wofür sie mir danken könnte.

"Das du dieses Risiko auf dich nimmst, angesichts dessen was voraussichtlich geschehen wird." Sagte sie Schüchtern

"Risiko? Welches Risiko?"

Ihre linke Hand flog zu ihren Mund um ihn zu bedecken. "Du weißt es nicht? Wirklich nicht?"

"Was weiß ich nicht?" Fragte ich und spürte einen Schauer über meinen Rücken laufen. "Was wird Passieren?"

"Eine Magische Verbindung mit den Frauen." Sagte sie mit einen Erröten.

"Verbindung mit den Frauen? Was sollte das Bedeuten? "Das ist nicht gut, oder?"

"Für die Frauen", sagte sie ihr Erröten vertiefte sich. "je nachdem wie Mächtig Magisch der Zauberer ist, werden auch die Hexen sein, Gesünder, Stärker und na ja möglicherweise Schlauer als zuvor. Eine Verbindung mit einer Gruppe von Hexen mit einen Mächtigen Zauberer wird ihnen erlauben ihre Potenziale in allen Aspekten ihres Lebens zu erreichen und voll auszuschöpfen."

"Also …" fragte ich während meine Gedanken rasten. Was hat das zu bedeuten? "So im Grunde ernährst du dich dann von meiner Magie? Was passiert wenn du mich erschöpfst?"

"Nein, ich … ich erkläre dies schlecht. Wir saugen dich nicht aus. Die Bindung stellt … Wie nannte meine Tante dies? Eine Rückkopplungsschleife. Das Band stößt deine Magie zu uns, und zur gleichen Zeit zurück zu dir, desto mehr Hexen in der Bindung, desto mächtiger wird der Zauberer dann sein."

"Oh. nun dass ist alles gut, nicht wahr?" Ich fragte dies um das Schicksal herauszufordern. Ich sollte es besser wissen, als dies zu tun.

"Nun, so weit es geht" Susan zögerte. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. "wie ich schon sagte, verbindet die Magische Bindung die Frauen. Wenn dir kommt, werden wir alle es auf die gleiche weise Spüren."

"Entschuldige mich?"

"Das stärkste Gefühl zwischen uns wird wird die gemeinsame Emotion zwischen uns sein. Ich denke es wird ein Wettbewerb zwischen Marietta und Romilda sein, Marietta wie sehr sie dich hasst und Romilda wie sehr sie dich begehrt."

"Oh." Plötzlich erschien mir der Magie-Steigerung nicht mehr sonderlich attraktiv.

"Auf der positiven Seite wollen dich dich drei von uns, dich nicht an Du-weißt-schon-wem übergeben … so sollte sich Millicent beruhigen was diese Idee angeht. Aber das ist nicht die wirklich schlechte Nachricht."

Es gab wieder ein Schaudern über meinen Rücken "Was ist es?"

"Die Bindung wird unseren Zyklus Synchronisieren."

"Das ist nicht so schlimm. Ich hörte das es nicht allzu schlimm ist wenn Frauen in Gruppen Leben. Ich wette, es passiert zwischen den Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal. Sagte ich dumm."

"In der tat." sagte Susan zu gelassen. "Aber das ist nicht was ich meinte. Die Bindung wird unsere Zyklen auf verrückte Ebenen fahren … wenn wir fruchtbar sind …"

Ich spürte, wie meine Augen sich weiteten als ich verstand was sie sagte.

"Wir werden es feststellen … jeder von uns" fügte sie hinzu.

"Oh."

"Weißt du auch das Mädchen ein wenig launisch werden können manchmal?"

Oh Hölle dachte ich. Sicher nicht.

"Wir werden fast psychotisch werden. Harems wurden bekannt die beteiligten Männer zu töten. Sie machte eine Pause und errötete wieder ganz Hübsch "oder sie ganz verrückt zu machen mit der Launenhaftigkeit und ihren Tränen."

Ich denke das war der Grund, warum trotz Rechtlichen Gesetzen, Gruppenhochzeiten eher selten waren.

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Susan verbrachte die Nacht mit mir.

Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher, wie es passiert ist. Es war keine Verführung oder so, als ob ich dazu in Lage wäre. Einen Moment waren wir auf den Sofa sitzend auf meinen Zimmer und dann plötzlich küssten wir uns. Ich glaube nicht das ich damit begann, oder ob sie anfing. Wir begannen mit einen ruhigen Gespräch und im nächsten Moment waren wir im Übergang und hatten die Zungen in unseren Mündern. Irgendwann begannen wir die Kleidung ausziehen, und dann waren wir in meinem Bett.

Es stellte sich heraus, das ich nach Millies Unterweisung wie ein Ochse herum gefummelt hätte. Aber Susan schien es zu genießen. Ich für meinen teil hatte mein frühere Theorie bestätigt, das Sex eine gute Möglichkeit für einen Abend war … oder für ziemlich jede Tageszeit.

"Wow" Sagte die Rothaarige und kuschelte sich an meinen Hals. "Das war schön" Du hattest aber keine Ahnung was du da tust?"

"Hey" protestierte ich. "Du sagst "Wow" und "das war schön." also muss ich was richtig gemacht haben.

"Es war sehr schön" kicherte sie. "Es ist einfach, das dein Ruf mich zu der Annahme verleiten ließ, das du noch viel mehr … erlebt hast, als sich herausgestellt hat."

"Ich habe einen guten Ruf?"

"Ohja, einige Viertklässer, Mindestens ein Dutzend Mädchen behaupteten, in dein Bett gewesen zu sein."

Ich stützte mich auf mein Ellbogen, um besser ihr Gesicht zu sehen, War das ein Witz? "Wirklich? Ich wünschte ich wäre dort gewesen. Wer?"

"Lavender, Megan, Pansy … " Sagte sie und zählte die Liste an ihren Fingern ab.

"Warte. Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? Sie hasst mich noch mehr als Marietta" protestierte ich. "warum sollte sie jemals so etwas behaupten?"

Susan runzelte die Stirn "Ich weiß es nicht, sie wahr sehr … überzeugend." Vielleicht prahlte sie nur, oder sie suchte wieder einen Grund für Draco nach ihren Kämpfen."

Malfoy und Parkinson haben gekämpft? Sie schienen immer auf das engste verbunden zu sein. Ich fragte mich was ich noch alles so in den fünf Jahren an der Schule nicht bemerkt habe, "Mädchen prahlen mit so etwas?"

"Manche tun es" gestand sie. "Was haben Weasley und Granger zu all dem hier gesagt?"

"Ron findet die ganze Sache komisch. Er erwähnte etwas über eine Leistungssteigerung, bis er Hermines blick bemerkte und sich duckte."

"Hmpf" Susan schnaubte."Das war klar, das eine suspekte Person wie Ron Weasley die ganze Situation lustig findet."

"Suspekt? Hey, Ron ist kein schlechter Kerl" protestierte ich.

"Er sieht nicht so aus wie du, er hat nicht so starke Muskeln." Antwortete Susan. "Seine Augen gingen nicht seit den Dritten Jahr über meine Brüste."

"Nun, ich kann verstehen, dass … " ich weiß nicht warum es mir schwer fiel, Ron zu verteidigen nachdem er mich ausgelacht hat. "Ich habe schlicht ein paar mal geschaut."

"Ich weiß" sagte sie, und ein Erröten verbreitete sich auf ihren Oberkörper. Ich hab noch nie bemerkt das man bis soweit unten erröten konnte. "Was hat Hermine dazu zu sagen?"

"Das übliche, ich bin ein Idiot, und sollte meine Frauen besser mit Respekt behandeln, während sie Nachforschungen anstellt warum Gruppen-Hochzeiten so selten sind und auch Legal sind. Nun du hast mir ja heute Abend erklärt warum. Du wirst erfreut sein zu hören, das ich die Mitgliedbeitrage bezahlt habe, so das jede von euch einer Gesellschaft beitreten kann."

"S.P.E.W?"

"Nein" lachte ich. "Ausschlaggebend ist die Sache gestern. Jetzt ist es SAPPS das ist die Gesellschaft zur Förderung und zum Schutz der Potter Ehegatten."

"Oh, Gut, ich mag es vorgeschoben und geschützt zu werden."

"Dann hast du Glück. Die Abzeichen sollten nächste Woche fertig sein."

"Sie lächelte. Harry war überrascht, wie sich ihr Gesicht dabei Erhellte. "Du hast dich den ganzen Tag in deinen Zimmer versteckt, Harry. Morgen musst du herauskommen und mit uns reden."

"Ja ich weiß, wir müssen es klarstellen bevor die Schule wieder beginnt."

"Bist du bereit, für uns zu bezahlen, damit wir Hogwarts besuchen können?" Es war eine Art wehmütiger Ton der Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme.

"Wenn ich es mir leisten kann, versteht sich. Unter den Dingen, die ich tun muss ist es zu Gringotts zu gehen, um unsere Finanzen herauszufinden und zu Regeln. Hoffentlich kann ich einen Elf oder auch Zwei mieten."

"Kaufen, du musst Elfen kaufen." Sagte sie.

"Nein, ich miete sie. Ich würde nie einen Elfen versklaven. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Dobby kommen wird, um für uns zu arbeiten, Winkyy wahrscheinlich auch."

Sue schien mich zu untersuchen. "Du bist ein sehr seltsamer Zauberer Harry Potter."

"Du hast keine Ahnung."

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Ich fühlte mich selbst ein wenig beschämt, aber ich sah ein, das ich nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Ich erwachte gewohnt als die Sonne aufging, fand aber Susan um mich in einer sehr schönen Art und Weise geschlungen. Ich sage dies nicht gerne aber sie Schnarcht, und zwar in der süßesten Weise die ich je gehört habe beim Schnarchen.

Ron, Seamus und Neville alle schnarchen, aber keiner von ihnen, war niedlich wenn es es taten ch verbrachte mehrere Momente nachdenklich und folgerte, das schöne Brüste ziemlich alles niedlich machen.

Ich legte sie beiseite, nicht das es Sexistisch aussehen würde. ( Sehr genau sogar ) und überlegte was ich die letzten zwei Tage, gelernt habe. Meine erste Erkenntnis war völlig offensichtlich. Ich bin sehr dumm. Die zentrale unbequeme Wahrheit lief darauf hinaus das Dumbledore mit mir spielte. Er zog die Fäden und ich tanzte wie eine gehorsame kleine Puppe.

Mein Elternhaus in Godrics Hollow war unter einen Fidelius-Zauber. Es war in der Halloween-Nacht als Dumbledore Hagrid den Auftrag gab, mich zu holen. Das bedeutete Dumbledore sowie Hagrid kannten das Geheimnis, das heißt es wurde ihnen von Geheimniswahrer erzählt … nicht wahr? Natürlich hätte es wie bei mir sein können, die Anschrift auf ein Stück Pergament. Wie bei Grimmauld Place 12."

Hagrid machte irgendwas mit mir, bevor er mich auf die Türschwelle meiner Tante Petunia legte, wo sie mich am 2. November fand. Petunia stellte sicher das ich wusste an welchen Tag ich bei ihr auftauchte, als ich aufwuchs. Was passierte an den fehlenden Tag?

Ich nahm mir vor, sobald ich kein Nacktes Mädchen mit spektakulären Brüsten in mein Bett hatte, Nachforschungen anzustellen. Ich würde damit beginnen Notizen zu machen.

Dumbledore wollte das ich zu den Dursleys kam, und ich kam zu den Dursleys. Dumbledore wollte das ich zur Schule gehe. Und ich ging zur Schule. Die Briefe kamen und kamen. Ich frage mich ob das mit jeden Muggelgeborenen und Muggel aufgewachsenen passierte, die dachten das der Brief ein Streich war. Warum ist mir das vorher nicht aufgefallen?

Professor McGonagall erklärte den Grangers die Dinge. Hagrid schien die Dursleys zu bedrohen. Vernon verweigerte mehrfach meine Aufnahme, doch ich ging. Aber als es Zeit wurde nach Hogsmeade zu gehen hatte Vernon den Erlaubnisschein nicht unterschrieben. Warum war seine Erlaubnis nicht erforderlich, um die Schule zu besuchen, aber um ein kleines Dorf zu besuchen?

Warum war es möglich für Drei Erstklässler, die Verteidigung durch das Personal das die Schule bot zu besiegen? Klar Hermine ist ein Genie, aber Rons Ahnungslosigkeit und meine allgemeine Idiotie sollten dies irgendwie ausgewogen haben. Doch irgendwie war es uns gelungen. Wie?

Zweites Jahr, hörte ich den Basilisken das gesamte Jahr über in den Rohren, aber diese Verdammte Schlange war viel zu groß, um in die Rohre die ich gesehen habe zu passen. Sie würde die meisten Viadukte die ich gesehen habe verstopfen, und warum war Hermine als einzige in der Lage herauszufinden was für eine Kreatur es war? Was zum Teufel war mit den Lehrern überhaupt los?

Drittes Jahr, Remus Lupin wurde als DADA Lehrer eingestellt, zufällig entkam Sirius Askaban. Und niemand fühlte die Notwendigkeit zu erwähnen, das ein vermeintlicher Massenmörder der entkam ein Hunde Animagus war.

Der Wahnsinn des vierten Jahres und Voldemorts Auferstehung sowie deren Ausführung, spricht für sich. Ebenso wie der Wahnsinn des Fünften Jahres mit seiner Folter und psychichen Angriffen.

Nun, aus heiteren Himmel holte mich Dumbledore aus den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 und Trickste mich ihn eine Ehe mit vier Frauen, die ich nicht kenne. Sicher der Sex war bisher fanstastisch, aber Tanze ich immer noch nach seiner Pfeife? Ist das alles Teil des Plans? Sind die Frauen Teile von diesem Plan?

Susan rührte sich in meinen Armen. Ich schloss meine Augen und vertiefte meine Atmung. Viele Jahre des Zusammenlebens mit den Dursleys hatten mit gelehrt den Schlaf vorzutäuschen. Die schöne Rothaarige streichelte mich für einige Momente, dann küsste sie mich auf die Wange, bevor sie sich aus aus meinen Armen befreite und aus den Bett stieg. Ich beobachtete wie sie ihn ihr Nachthemd und ihren Slip anzog, was für ein atemberaubender Anblick. Sie machte sich auf den weg mein Zimmer zu verlassen. Sobald die Tür geschlossen war, stand ich auf und schnellte ins Bad, um meine Blase zu Entleeren, kleidete mich dann schnell an und war mir meinen Tarnumhang über. Es war zeit herauszufinden was los war. Ich verließ mein Zimmer und machte mich auf den weg die Treppe hinunter.

Ich traf auf Susan, als sie die Küche betrat. Und beeilte mich hinter hier zu sein als sie durch die Schwingtür ging. Am Tisch saßen die meine drei anderen "Ehefrauen" und warteten schon auf sie.

"Nun?" fragte Marietta. "Was hast du letzte Nacht herausgefunden?"

Susan schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein. "Ich fand einige interessante Sachen heraus als die Berichterstattung an dich Mari." Sie machte sich auf den weg um am Tisch platz zu nehmen. "Er wusste von nichts." Sagte die Rothaarige und nahm ein Schlug aus ihrer Tasse.

"Wusste nicht,was?" fragte Millicent. Ihre Haltung verriet, dass sie nicht gern auf die Informationen wartete, die Susan hatte. "Alles, Dumbledore hat mich angelogen. Uns alle. Harry hatte uns nie zu dieser Ehe gebeten, das erste mal als er davon hörte war, als Dumbledore ihn die Dokumente zum Unterzeichnen gab als er gestern die erste Mahlzeit seit einer Woche bekam. Er wusste nichts von der Magischen Harem-wirkung, bevor ich es ihn gestern gesagt hab, und ehrlich gesagt die Idee der Synchronisierung von uns erschreckt ihn."

"Wie kann er nichts über den Effekt des Harems wissen? Die Potters sind eine alte Familie. Das macht keinen Sinn." fragte Marietta.

"Nein, es es macht Sinn." Millicent war nicht damit einverstanden. "Die Potters sind eine alte Familie, aber James war verheiratet mit Lily Evans, ein Schlammblut. Potter ist bei seinen Muggelverwandten aufgewachsen. Er kam völlig unwissend nach Hogwarts. Malfoy sagte ein mal das Potter nicht einmal über Magie bescheid wusste, bis er sein Aufnahme Brief von Hogwarts bekam."

Ich schluckte ein Knurren herunter als sie meine Mutter ein "Schlammblut" nannte. Ich musste herausfinden was hier los war, ich konnte die Menschen später verletzen.

"ich würde dir abraten seine Mutter noch einmal "Schlammblut" zu nennen Millie." sagte Susan. "Nur weil er nicht weiß, was er uns antun kann, bedeutet nicht das er es nicht herausfinden kann."

Was könnte ich mit ihnen machen? Was sollte das bedeuten?

"Tut mir leid." Das große Mädchen errötete. "Alte Gewohnheiten. Ich fandes seltsam das Potter Verhandlungen mit meinen Vater eröffnete. Also steckt dumbledore hinter all dem? Warum?

Susan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe keine Ahnung."

"Macht". Sagte Marietta einfach. "Der gleiche Grund, warum Dumbledore etwas tut. Wenn es sei ziel war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu sein, dann würde er nicht seine Bemühungen in Richtung des Zaubergamots oder der ICW oder einen der Sonstigen Dinge ausstrecken. Es ist einfach die Macht hinter der er her ist."

"Aber warum geht Harry mit uns?" fragte Romilda mit leiser Stimme. "Wenn er uns nicht liebt, warum sind wir dann hier?"

"Romi, du musst erwachsen werden sagte Susan leise. "Harry liebt keine von uns. Er kennt nicht nicht einmal wirklich. Er kennt Mari durch seinen kurzen Flirt mit Cho, er kennt Millie von den Ständigen Kämpfen zwischen Griffindor und Slytherin, er kennt mich aus der DA, und er weiß das du 2 Jahre unter ihn in Griffindor bist. Hatte einer von euch jemals ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihn?"

"Er half mir mit meinen Hausaufgaben in Verwandlung im vergangenen Jahr."

"Und das ist die Basis für eine lebenslange Beziehung." sagte Marietta sarkastisch, bevor ihre Maske ihn eine Ernste Mine abrutschte. "Ich glaube ich weiß, warum wir hier sind, und noch einmal die Antwort ist Macht. Wir vier gehören zu den Mächtigsten Hexen in Hogwarts. Und zurzeit ohne Familie, willens oder fähig, uns von Dumbledore und alles was er geplant hat zu schützen.

"Was?" riefen die drei anderen Hexen im Chor.

"Auf unseren Index Scores. Ich bin die Siebtmächstigste Hexe in meinen Jahrgang. Sue und Millie sind die Neunte und die zwölfte in ihren Jahrgang, und unsere kleine Romi ist die Nummer eins in der Gesamtwertung ihres Jahrgangs."

"Ich dachte, das die Indexwerte angeblich vertraulich seien?" Protestierte Millicent.

"Oh bitte", spottete Marietta. "Ich bin eine Ravenclaw, wen es einen Test gibt wir, wie alle abgeschnitten haben, wie sonst kann man bestimmen wie gut du bist? Wir hatten am Ende des Jahres die Testergebnisse bevor Dumbledore sie hatte."

"In Ordnung" Susan nickte. "Das erklärt woher du die Testergebnisse kennst, wie kommt es das du die von uns allen kennst?"

"Fotografisches Gedächtnis." sagte die Ravenclaw und tippte ihre Linke Schläfe mit ihren Zauberstab an. "Wenn ich es sehe Erinnere ich mich. Wie ich es sehe sind wir alle im Vergleich zu unseren Mitschülern des Jahrgangs sehr Mächtig, so entdeckte mein Vater plötzlich eine Schuld, die an den Potter-Erben bezahlt werden musste.

Millicent nickte verständnisvoll. "und mein Opa entdeckte plötzlich das er die Familie von diesen peinlichen Halbbluts befreien kann zu mindestens einen Teil bis unser Potter-Ehemann bei seinen glück vom Dunkle Lord getötet wird …."

"Und meine Eltern haben aus den Blauen heraus entschieden, das ich den Jungen-der-Lebt Heiraten muss." sagte Romilda.

"Und niemand von uns hat jetzt mehr, eine Familie. Schloss Susan ab.

"Die offensichtlichste Antwort ist meist die richtige Antwort." setzte Marietta fort. "nehmt ein Mächtigen Zauberer wie Potter, sein Indexwert ist mit Abstand der höchste derzeit in Hogwarts, noch einmal halb so hoch wie Christopher Warrington in Slytherin. Gebunden an 4 Hexen ist sein Indexwert, sehr nahe an den Oberen Ende ihres Jahrgangs. und was bekommt ihr dafür?

"Im laufe der Zeit wird der Power-Boost verrückt werden" hauchte Millicent.

"Unter der Annahme, das wir ihn nicht töten. Ohne die Verbindung, werde ich zu einen Psycho einmal im Monat." stellte Susan fest.

"Und ich schwebe leicht durch meinen Monatszyklus." Sagte Marrieta. "Vielleicht hebt sich das gegenseitig auf."

"Wenn dies möglich war, dann hat das sicher irgendwer in der Geschichte der Gruppenehen erwähnt." Protestierte Romilda und sah dann verstört aus. "Letzte Nacht dachte ich, er testet mich, als er behauptete er wurde hereingelegt und ist so in die Ehe gerutscht. Er sieht mich wirklich wie ein kleines Mädchen, nicht wahr? Er liebt mich in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nicht."

"Harry selbst, weiß es nicht Romi." sagte Susan freundlich.

"Warum tut Dumbledore uns das an?" fragte Millicent.

"Wegen einer Prophezeiung." Sagte ich als ich meinen Mantel herunterzog.

Es war fast zu Amüsant die Blicke auf ihren Gesichtern, Manchmal vergesse ich, wie wenige Menschen jemals einen Tarnumhang gesehen haben.

"Spionierst du uns nach Ehemann? Fragte Millicent ihr Ton fast beifällig.

"Ich musste wissen, ob ihr für Dumbledore arbeitet, oder Opfer wie ich auch seid. Ich hielt inne, prüfte den Gesichtsausdruck von ihnen. "Von dem, was ich gehört habe, heißt es wir Fünf gegen den Rest der Welt."

. **-===oooOOOooo===-**

Ich war erstaunt, das wir die Freiheit hatten das Anwesen zu verlassen und in die Winkelgasse zu reisen, ohne eine Eskorte. ( Was merkwürdig war wenn man betrachtet das Sirius der angebliche Massenmörder hinter mein Blut her war ) an die Seite gestellt zu bekommen.

Gringotts versicherte mir, das ich zwar Weit entfernt war Reich zu sein, aber das mein Gewölbe ausreichend Galleonen enthalten würde, um unsere Ausbildung fortzusetzen, und auch noch einiges mehr. Der Kobold zeigte mir die Bilanz von meinen Gewölbe und erklärte mir das es ausreichen würde, für einen komfortablen Start nach Hogwarts. Dabei wurde das 200 große Hektar Anwesen in den wir leben nicht Berücksichtigt, und das wenn ich 17 werde ein mir unbekanntes Vermächtnis aus den Black Nachlass hinzukommen würde. Nachdem wir das Problem hinter uns hatten, gingen wir für die Schule einkaufen, Ich gehe hier nicht zu sehr ins Detail, da es wahnsinnig unangenehm für mich war. Marietta machte die unglückliche Bemerkung das ich eine Komplett neue Garderobe benötigte, und ich kam in die Hölle wo Frauen dich von einen Ladengeschäft ins nächste zerrten. Je weniger umso besser man darüber spricht umso besser sei es dachte ich. Ich werde für immer durch das Laute Gespräch der vier gezeichnet sein als sie sich Lautstark unterhielten ob nicht Boxer-Shorts oder Slips besser wären.

Nachdem wir zum Manor zurückkehrten rief ich nach Dobby, und bot ihn an für mich zu arbeiten weit weg von Hogwarts an. Alle vier Frauen starrten mit Offenen Mund staunend zu, wie wir sein Gehalt und Arbeitsbedingungen verhandelten. Ich fing an mit Hohen Beträgen und er begann niedrig, und wir trafen uns … irgendwo so sehr geringfügig höher als sein Ausgangspunkt.

Wo hat der kleine Kerl gelernt, so zu verhandeln? Nachdem wir eine Einigung erzieht hatten, ging Dobby los, um Winky zu holen die nach langen bitten, mein Mitarbeiter wurde und nur die Hälfte von den verlangte was Dobby bekam. Das verrückte Paar begann dann das Gesamte Haus von oben bis unten zu reinigen.

Da fiel mir ein, das ich wahrscheinlich mit meinen Frauen reden musste. Sie kamen alle aus einen Reinblut Haushalt ( Auch wenn Millie ein Halbblut war wie ich ) und hatten wahrscheinlich gewisse Erwartungen … von Elfen, wo ich den richtigen Umgang brauchte mit ihnen brauchte.

Winky hatte irgendwie, aber fragt mich nicht wie, ein Vier-Gänge-Menü innerhalb von Minuten zubereitet, wir saßen am Tisch und warteten auf den Ersten Gang. Ich saß an der Spitze vom Tisch ( alle vier Frauen waren da äußert Hartnäckig, das ich da sitzen sollte ) mit Marietta zu meiner Linken und Millicent neben ihr, und zu meiner Rechten Romilda mit Susan an ihrer Seite. Der Stuhl am anderen Ende des Tisches blieb leer. Susan erklärte mir das dieser für die erste Ehefrau wäre, und sie würden es erst bestimmen wenn der erste Potter-Erbe geboren wurde.

Wunderbar.

Die Suppe kam und ich schnitt das Thema Elfen an."Ich denke, wir sollten über Dobby und Winky diskutieren."

"Wir alle wissen, wie man Elfen behandeln muss, Ehemann." sagte Millicent.

"Eigentlich, glaube ich nicht das du dies tust." Unterbrach ich sie. " "Die Elfen die du kennst sind alle Sklaven. Dobby und Winky sind meine Mitarbeiter und Freunde. Sie sind keine Sklaven und werden auch nicht als Sklaven behandelt."

Es war still am Tisch, als die Suppe durch diverse Salate ersetzt wurde. Ich wünschte, ich wusste wie sie das gemacht hat. "Ich denke, wir verstehen dass, Harry." sagte Marietta "gib uns ein wenig zeit, damit wir lernen können damit umzugehen, du bist ein eher ungewöhnlicher Zauberer."

Ich lächelte und kehrte zurück zu meinen Essen. Millicent brach das Schweigen.

"So, willst du uns die Prophezeiung erklären?"

"Ich glaube nicht an Prophezeiungen" sagte Marietta "Die einzigen Menschen die daran glauben, gehen jeden weg damit sie Wahr werden."

"Nun, das klingt ziemlich genau. Sowohl Voldemort und auch Dumbledore wahren sehr aktiv in bezug darauf, das die Prophezeiung sich erfüllt." Alle vier Mädchen zuckten zusammen bei der nennung von Riddles namen. "Der eine mit der macht den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen naht heran, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt." Das stimmt mit meinen Geburtstag am überein. "Der Dunkle Lord wird ihn sich als Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen." Ich tippte auf meine Narbe. "Und wer wird eine Macht haben, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Keine Ahnung was das ist, Dumbledore sagte mir, das er glaubt es ist die Liebe."

Susan runzelte die Stirn "Liebe? Wurde darum, diese Ehe geschlossen?"

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, aber warum nicht? Das macht soviel Sinn wie jeder andere Grund, den ich ich mir ausgedacht habe um dies zu erklären. Dies ist immer noch meine führende Theorie. Wie auch immer entweder Ich oder Voldemort nur einer von uns beiden kann Leben. Und ich du mein bestes das ich der eine bin der ihn tötet und überlebt."

Es herrschte Stille am Tisch für einige Momente. Ich seufzte und stellte die Frage, über die ich schon den ganzen Tag nachgedacht habe. "So, ist jemand von euch, ein unterschied im gegensatz zu sonst an sich aufgefallen?"

Die Frauen tauschten Blicke aus. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte Romilda.

"Den ganzen Tag schon habe ich Dinge bemerkt. Wie dumm ich auf so vielen Themen gewesen bin. Ich habe das Muster vorher nie wahrgenommen. Sue sagte das wir alle möglicherweise gesünder, stärker und klüger werden aufgrund des Bandes der Ehe. Ich denke es funktioniert, ich glaube ihr habt mich Schlauer gemacht."

"Ich habe etwas Gewicht verloren" sagte Millie leise. "Ich merkte es am ganzen Körper. Ich dachte das es eine Einbildung sein könnte, aber ich merkte das meine Kleider lockerer waren als normal an diesen Morgen."

"Ich habe nicht bemerkt" sagte Marietta. "Ich meine es sind seitdem nur 2 Tage … Es könnte sein, das ihr nur das in euch seht, was ihr selbst in euch erwartet zu sehen."

"Mari hat recht." gab Susan ihr recht. "Es ist furchtbar schnell. Der Harem-Effekt sollte uns alle verändern, aber sicher nicht über Nacht."

Ich nickte was sie sagten, machte Sinn, aber das änderte nicht an der Tatsache, das sich seit gestern meine Ansicht in vielen Dingen geändert hat. Als wir mit den Abendessen fertig waren, bemerkte ich, wie alle vier Hexen ihre Ansicht im Speisesaal Spiegel, auf Veränderungen überprüften.

Wir verbrachten den restlichen Abend mit Lesen und leisen Gesprächen im Wohnzimmer. Romilda wie sich herausstellte hatte ihre Sommer Hausaufgaben noch nicht fertiggestellt, so das Sue, Millie und ich ihr halfen so gut wir konnten, während Mari Klavier spielte.

Lasst mich für die Aufzeichnung sagen, das ich keine Wertschätzung für Musik habe und diese auch nicht verstehe. Oh, ich habe es versucht an der Grundschule, im Musikunterricht aber dies, war nicht sehr erfolgreich. Es wurde schnell festgestellt, das ich nicht mal in der Lage war den Takt auf einen Tambourin zu spielen. Das persönliche versagen mal beiseite, es war nichts gegen das was Mari am Klavier produzierte. Auch ein Spießer würde sich zurücklehnen und die Musik genießen. Ich erkannte nicht eine einzige Melodie die sie spielte, aber es war unglaublich schön. Ich versuchte sie anzusprechen, aber sie wollte wohl im Moment nicht mit mir sprechen.

Romilda war die erste von uns die ermüdete, und legte ihre Bücher und Aufzeichnungen um halb zehn beiseite und machte sich auf den weg in ihr Zimmer. Als sie an meinen Sessel vorbeikam, gab sie mir einen wehmütigen blick. Zu sehen wie unglücklich sie war lies mich Dumbledore wieder mal stumm verfluchen, was zum Teufel hat ihn geritten so ein Junges Mädchen in solch eine Situation zu bringen wie diese? Es kann unmöglich gesund sein für sie.

Um zehn stand ich auf und entschuldigte mich bei Mari, Sue und Millie. Trotz meiner neu gefundenen ( oder auch vielleicht neu gedachten ) Klarheit der Gedanken, fragte ich mich, wo wir jetzt hingehen werden. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich von einer eigenen Familie geträumt, und jetzt schien es so als hätte sich mein Traum erfüllt. Ich hatte immer das Bild vor Augen, eine Familie mit einer Frau mit einigen Kindern und mir. Ich habe mir nie die Möglichkeit vorgestellt. Mit vier Frauen und alle waren sie Jung und eine sogar viel zu Jung.

Zugegeben sind sie alle durch mich zum Ziel geworden … Natürlich war Susan schon ein ziel, und Millie weil sie als Halbblut in ihrer Familie von Reinblut Rassisten lebte und es sicher nicht sehr Bequem war. Ich war ein wenig beschämt, das ich nichts von Romildas Familie nur sehr wenig von Marietta ihrer Familie, ihre Mutter arbeite im Ministerium und hatte Marietta unter Druck gesetzt um die DA an Umbrigde letztes Jahr zu verraten.

Ich betrat mein Zimmer und bereitete mich vor um ins Bett zu gehen, und packte mir ein paar neue Boxer und T-shirt, so hart die Einkaufs Tour auch war, so fühlte es sich gut an neue Kleidung zu haben.

Als ich meine Abendwäsche durchführte, dachte ich über meine Frauen nach. Welche Gefühle habe ich für sie? Für Romilda fühlte ich leider fast nichts, was noch trauriger durch das bedrängen von den Mädchen war was etwas für mich empfand. Für Marietta … auch nichts. Sie ist brillant, einfallsreich, eine erstaunliche Pianistin und eine unterhaltsame Person in einem Gespräch, aber ich hatte immer noch das Gefühl, das sie mich nicht im geringsten Mochte.

Dann gab es noch Millicent und Susan. Ich fühlte etwas für sie, aber war es Zuneigung oder einfach nur Lust? Zu der zeit wünschte ich mir, wie man den Unterschied erkennt. Es waren nur 2 Tage seit dem Punkt und einen davon, verbrachte ich ich versteckt vor ihnen allen. Es war wohl Lust. Ich sollte ehrlich zu mir sein. Auf jeden Fall Lust. Wahrscheinlich.

Ich verließ das Bad um mein T-shirt anzuziehen, und fand Marietta auf meinen Bett sitzend.

"Hallo Ehemann." sagte sie förmlich.

"Hallo … Wie soll ich dich nennen? Marietta? Ich habe gehört das Sue dich den ganzen Tag über Mari nannte, aber …

"Mari ist in Ordnung" sagte sie ruhig, während sie meinen Blicken auswich. "Es ist ein Familienname und, wir sind nun ja eine Familie."

"Warum bist du hier Mari?" Fragte ich.

"Ich bin hier, um meine Pflichten zu erfüllen mein Mann" sagte sie als sie ihre Bluse und ihren Rock auszog.

"Warte" sagte ich und nahm ihre Hände in die meine."Willst du, hier sein mit mir?"

Sie blickte mir immer noch nicht in die Augen. "Was ich will, hat wenig mit unserer Situation zu tun Ehemann."

"Ich kenne das Gefühl, Frau" antwortete ich "Keiner von uns wollte diese Ehe, aber wenn du nicht willst dann musst du auch nicht das Bett mit mir Teilen."

"Warum? Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir? Fragte mich Mari verzweifelt.

"Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung" Lächelte ich. Es gab eine zeit im Letzten Jahr da hätte ich kein Wasser über dich geschüttet, wenn du in Feuer gestanden hättest., aber ich merke das du keine andere Wahl bei dieser Entscheidung hattest, und die Situation es nicht anders zu ließ. Du wurdest von Menschen die dich liebten, unter Druck gesetzt. Wir können unsere Beziehung in der Geschwindigkeit fortsetzen die du dir wünschst. Wenn du deine Meinung änderst, nächste Woche, nächsten Monat, nächstes Jahr … ist es okay für mich." Ich streckte meine Hand aus, und ein wenig von ihrem lockigen roten Haaren aus den Gesicht zu streichen. "Geh ins Bett Mari. Komm wieder wenn du mit mir zusammen sein willst, wenn du es wirklich willst."

Ihre Augen wurden ganz groß, und ich fragte mich warum ich niemals zuvor, bemerkt habe wie Hübsch sie doch war. Dann lächelte sie. "Gute Nacht Harry."

Ich begleitete sie zur Tür. "Gute Nacht Mari."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihr und ich drehte mich zurück zu meinen Bett. Den großen, Leeren Bett. Ich war ein wenig deprimiert bei den Gedanken das niemand mit mir das Bett teilt. Das war als ich realisierte über was ich nachgedacht habe.

Ich fing an über mich selbst zu Lachen. Von Hunger zum Schlemmen und wieder zu Hungersnöten. Ich hatte eine Entschuldigung dafür, ich war sechzehn, ich sollte ein auf mich selbst fokussierter Egomane sein.

Immer noch Kichernd, machte ich das Licht aus und Kroch zwischen den Laken. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich eingeschlafen bin.

Ich wachte in der Dunkelheit auf, als ich das Gefühl hatte das die Matratze sich bewegte, und jemand zu mir ins Bett kam.

"Ich ging in die Küche um mir ein Glas Milch zu holen, das mir helfen sollte einzuschlafen." Flüsterte Millies Stimme mir ins Ohr, als sie mein Rücken streichelte. "Ich fand Mari als sie das gleiche tat, und da sie ihren Zug übersprungen hat, bin ich jetzt dran."

"Ist sie Okay? Fragte ich verschlafen.

"Sie ist okay, und fragt sich ob sie die Richtige Wahl getroffen hat. Ich denke du hast recht Ehemann das Band verändert uns bereits. Ich habe heute mehr Gewicht verloren, und denke nicht mehr daran dich den Dunklen Lord auszuliefern. Ich denke ich behalte dich für mich und für die anderen."

"Natürlich würdest du sagen, du bist ein Böse Slyhterin." ich genoß das Gefühl das sie mich wieder ärgerte. Und Schlemmte erneut.

"Angenehme Träume" sagte sie und zog mich näher an sich heran. " Am nächsten Morgen werde ich herausfinden ob du einiges von Sue gelernt hast."

Mein letzter bewusster Gedanke, bevor mich der Schlaf zurückforderte war, das ich mich daran gewöhnen könnte.

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Der Monat verging weitgehend, in der Weise der ersten Tage. Romilda war ein bisschen beleidigt an meinen Unwillen, sie mit ins Bett zu nehmen, und Marietta schien tatsächlich solche Gelegenheiten hervorzurufen, wir machten einmal die Woche Ausflüge in die Winkelgasse oder nach Hogsmeade ohne Eskorte. Ron und Hermine kamen beide einmal vorbei, aber nicht gemeinsam. Das kam mir seltsam vor, aber angesichts des Kreuzzuges von Hermine, entschied ich mich dies weiterzuverfolgen, es war wahrscheinlich eine gute Sache.

Hermines Besuch am ersten Freitag nach der Bildung meiner neuen Familie war unvergesslich. Sie hatte den Harem-Effekt recherchiert und beschlossen ein Treffen mit meinen Frauen abzuhalten, um mit ihnen zu Diskutieren wie man ihre Tugenden vor mir schützen kann.

"Harry hat mich bisher nicht angerührt" sagte Romilda ungeduldig, nachdem Hermine ihren Vortrag beendet hat. "Egal, was ich ihn anbiete oder Frage, sagt er ich sei zu jung."

"Na Gott sei Dank dafür." schniefte Hermine, während ich mich fragte wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie mir verzeihen würde, wenn ich sie aus dem Haus werfen würde.

"Er war auch mit mir bisher noch nicht Intim." sagte Mari "Obwohl ich mir gar nicht so sicher bin, warum unsere Ehe, deine Angelegenheit ist."

"Ich bin besorgt über die Tatsache, das ihr scheinbar in diese Ehe gezwungen wurdet … Perversion einer Ehe durch den Schulleiter." Der Tick über den Linken Auge von Hermine fing an sich zu zeigen. Dies war nie ein gutes Zeichen. "Ehrlich gesagt, Granger" sagte Millie gedehnt … Sprechen alle Schülern von den Slytherins so gedehnt? Gab es eine Klasse über das Thema, das teil der Hausbelehrung war? "Ich glaube, ich würde es vorziehen, wenn unser Mann der Perverse ist, den du uns hier beschreiben willst. Ein Mädchen braucht Vielfalt, weißt du, aber ich bin immer noch nicht dazu gekommen , ihn dazu zu bringen die Seidentücher an mir zu verwenden."

Ich muss sagen dass die Farben, die über Hermines Gesicht blitzten nicht schmeichelhaft waren. Es erinnerte mich ein wenig an Onkel Vernon in seinen "beginnenden Schlaganfall"-Modus.

Hermie beschloss dann auf ihren "Belehrungs-Modus" umzuschalten. " Ihr seid alle durch veraltete Kulturelle Normen geblendet! Es ist fast das 21. Jahrhundert, ihr seit kein Eigentum, ihr solltest in der Lage sein, zu alldem hier Nein zu sagen." Ihre Stimme wurde lauter und lauter. "Ihr seit alle durch diesen Ehe-Bund verändert … den Harem-Effekt kontrolliert euch, und ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Vier Intelligente Frauen unterjocht werden von den Launen eines Mannes, und ich werde dies allein verhindern wenn es sein muss!" Sie machte etwa fünf schritte zurück zur Tür als sie Plötzlich Susans Zauberstabspitze vor ihren Gesicht hatte. Hermine wurde blass und quiekte als sie rückwärts auf ihr Hinterteil fiel.

"Eigentlich" sagte Sue nachdenklich: "Ich glaube, wir würden alle gern wissen, auf wessen Seite du dich befindest. Es scheint seltsam, das ein Mädchen das angeblich "Die Beste Freundin" von unseren Mann ist, so schnell das Schlimmste von ihn denkt."

"Wer bist du, um unsere Ehe zu "Hinterfragen? Fragte Mari und zog ihren Zauberstab zu Hilfe.

"Wenn du unserer Familie schadest, werden wir dafür sorgen das du dir wünschen wirst nie geboren worden zu sein." sagte Romilda und zog ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab.

Das war der Zeitpunkt, als ich Hermine zum Kamin begleitet hatte, so das sie Abreisen konnte. "Hermine du kannst in der Sache nichts unternehmen."

"Du verfügst nicht über das Alter um dich damit auseinander zu setzen. Sie verstehen nicht wie aufgeregt du bist" Ich sagte dies und wusste das es die Falschen Worte waren die ich sagen konnte.

"Aufgeregt? Aufgeregt? Hermine schrie wieder.

"Hermine, beruhige dich. Ja, du bist zu aufgeregt um dir Sachen anzuhören, wenn die Dinge nicht in dein Weltbild passen. Wenn ich deine Kultur beleidigen würde, wie würde dir das Gefallen? In der tat, wie gefällt es dir wenn Malfoy dich und deine Eltern beleidigt?"

"Ich bin nicht so." Protestierte sie.

"Nicht wenn die Dinge sind wie sie sollen, aber wenn Dinge anders laufen als du es dir wünscht, hast du die Tendenz überzureagieren. Zum Beispiel als du Dachtest, ich würde diese Mädchen belästigen. Du kennst mich und solltest wissen, dass ich so etwas Niemals tun könnte die du mir vorwirst."

"Aber du schläfst mit ihnen."

"Wir sind verheiratet Hermine. Ja, Millie und Susan teilen das Bett mit mir bereitwillig. Ich habe Romilda gesagt, das sie zu Jung sei sonst würde sie es auch tun. Und Mari hasste mich am Anfang unserer Beziehung. Aber das verändert sich durch die Bindung, auch meine Gefühle für sie. Ich glaube keiner von uns liebt den anderen, noch nicht aber das wird noch kommen. Wir sind gleich da.

"Es ist falsch Harry, all das ist einfach falsch."

Ich schaute traurig in ihre großen braunen Augen und fragte mich, ob ich sie als Freundin verlieren würde. "Wieso nimmst du an das ich eine Art "Monster" bin nur weil ich Männlich bin. Du kanst nicht einfach eine Kultur angreifen, so wie du es getan hast. Und du solltest mir nicht solche Schrecklichen Dinge vorwerfen, vor allem nicht vor Mitglieder meiner Familie."

"Also wenn ich deine Freundin bleiben will, muss ich den Mund halten, ist es das? Ihre Wut baute sich wieder auf.

"Du wirst immer meine Freundin sein Hermine" sagte ich, und hoffte das es stimmte. "Was du nicht kannst, ist zu mir nach Hause zu kommen und meinen Frauen zu erzählen das die Kultur in der sie aufgewachsen sind, falsch ist und du sie retten willst, egal was du denkst ich kann nicht zulassen das du dies tust. Denn wenn ich dies zulassen würde wäre ich das Monster für das du mich hältst. Ich würde ihnen dann erlauben dich zu verletzen.

Als ich sah wie ihr Zorn verblasste, bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Hermine drehte sich von mir weg und stellte sich in den Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver ins Feuer und murmelte den Zielort in die grünen Flammen.

Hermine kehrte den Restlichen Sommer nicht mehr in das Haus zurück, und reagierte auch nicht auf Eulen die ich ihr Schickte.


	2. Kapitel 2

**The Truth – Kapitel 2**

_Das Pochen an der Tür erhöhte sich, ich sah mit Entsetzen wie die Zaubersteine die ich so sorgfältig um den Türrahmen implantierte anfingen zu glühen. In einen tiefen Violetten Farbton._

_Dies war nicht gut. Weniger als fünf Minuten sind seit den Angriff auf meinen Schutz vergangen, und die Steine strahlten schon Energie in das sichtbare Spektrum. Das sollte Stunden, und nicht fünf blutige Minuten dauern._

_Sie sind Stärker geworden, so viel stärker._

_Ich überlegte, meine Verteidigung fallen zu lassen, und versuchen zu Flüchten … aber nein. Sie würden das erwarten. Es wie im Jahr davor, als ich so entkam, aber sie würden erwarten das ich dies noch einmal versuchen könnte. Selbst wenn ich es geschafft habe zu Entkommen, würden sie mich weiterhin verfolgen._

_Sie hatten es letztes mal schließlich auch._

_Ich hob meinen Zauberstab vom Beistelltisch auf und versuchte etwas mehr Magie in die Zaubersteine zu schieben. Sobald die Verbindung hergestellt war, fühlte ich ein schreckliches, fast unaufhaltsames ziehen meiner Magie._

_Ich verfluchte das Schicksal, Karma und den Zufall als ich die Verbindung brach. Sie waren vor mir auf Schritt und Tritt. Sie untergruben jeder meiner Gegenmaßnahmen während langsam mein Schutz brach._

_Ich war zum Scheitern verurteilt._

_Ich beobachtete, wie der Zauberstein begann grün zu glühen._

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Der Morgen des ersten September startete schlecht und schrittweise kam es noch schlimmer. Über Nacht schienen die Frauen alle verschiedene Symptome zu haben und sie zu verschieben. Jetzt war es Susan, die Heftig krank in unregelmäßigen Abständen und launisch wie die Hölle war, Romilda mit geschwollenen Brüsten und Krämpfen, Millicent hatte eine Killer Migräne, und Marietta war ein weinerliches Durcheinander.

Und ich, bin gut aufgewacht mit den Gefühl, das ich Dumm gewesen bin. Wie jedem Morgen seit unserer Bindung. Es schien etwas zu passieren wenn ich schlief, so dachte ich das dies alles reorganisierte. So viele Muster in meinen Leben wurden immer offensichtlicher. Ich fragte mich, warum ich sie noch nie bemerkt hatte.

Es gelang mir, meine Frauen aufzuwecken und ihnen Kleidung zu reichen, fast ohne Zwischenfälle. Ich sage fast, den als ich Susan zum Frühstück weckte, köpfte sie mich fast mit einen sehr Starken Schneidefluch. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen, nicht einmal bei den Todessern. Ihre Tante Amelia musste ein Höllisches Temperament gehabt haben. Es war nur Glück und meine Dursley geschulten Reflexe, das sie davon abhielt mich zu töten. Dafür war nun ein drei Zoll langer und neun Fuß langer Keil in der Wand ihres Schlafzimmers der ungefähr zwei Zoll tief war, sie lag danach heulen in meinen Armen und entschuldigte sich.

Dann erbrach sie alles über mir. Wie ich schon sagte, es wurde schlimmer.

Nachdem wir aufgestanden und unsere Kleidung gereinigt hatten, gelang es mir, sie alle ins Erdgeschoss zu bringen für Winkys Frühstücks-Service, während Dobby gerade damit fertig wurde unser Gepäck zu packen. Ich schaute auf die vier Frauen die mein Leben nun zum Besseren oder schlechteren die gerade am Frühstücken waren, selbst wenn es mir einfallen würde, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie wir leben werden, sobald wir nach Hogwarts kamen, da wir ja jetzt gebunden waren. Dumbledore hatte sicher die richtigen Vorkehrungen getroffen in Namen für was auch immer für Traditionen für Verheiratete Studenten gemacht … aber ich wusste nicht, ob er dies Tatsächlich getan hat. Der Schulleiter hatte eine miserable Erfolgsgeschichte, wenn es darum ging seine Ziele zu erreichen, darum war ich auch so besorgt.

Es nichts, dafür zu tun, aber wir müssen weitermachen. Obwohl ich muss zugeben, das es das erste Mal war, wo ich mich nicht auf die Fahrt mit den Hogwarts-Express freute. Ich wusste, wusste einfach, das wir in unseren Zustand zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bekommen würden von den falschen Leuten. Wenn Malfoy seinen durch Inzucht erzeugten Mund öffnet, dann werde ich ihn verletzten.

Als das Frühstück fertig war, stellte Winky einen Becher dampfendes Gebräu vor jeder meiner vier Frauen hin.

Die vier Frauen sahen alle zu mir.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung," gab ich zu. "Ich habe noch nie von Tränken für das, was ihr durchmacht gehört."

"Einige Familien so munkelt man, haben "Familien Gebräue" für ihre Monatszyklen und anderen Dinge. "Sie haben es Winky beigebracht, falls sie selbst zu Krank wären, diese zu Brauen und herzustellen."

"Ich vermute das sie somit den Vorteil ausnutzen wollen" stimmte Susan zu. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie es schlimmer sein könnte." Dann hob sie den Becher an ihren Lippen.

Millicent und Marietta tauschten einen Blick aus, und zuckten dann mit den Schultern und Tranken ihre eigene Dosis des Trankes. Romilda folgte, sobald die Krämpfe nachließen unter denen sie litt. Ein Becher nach den anderen wurde geleert und die vier Frauen setzten sich zurück auf ihren Stühlen.

"Ich … ich glaube das es überhaupt nicht geholfen hat." sagte Millicent.

"Nein, ich fühle mich nicht mehr ganz so Krank." flüstere Susan. "Ich glaube …"

"Erste Herrin sagte das Gebräu gut für Schmerzen und Krankheiten sei, aber nicht für Stimmungen." sagte Winky hilfreich.

Die vier Frauen sahen alle zu mir. Es zeigte sich, das dies offensichtlich meine Schuld war.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Zum ersten Mal seit den ersten Jahr schaffte ich es, vor 10:30 Uhr zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen. Dies war hauptsächlich auf Susan und ihre allgemeine Theorie der "Bist du nicht zu früh, dann bist du zu Spät" gewesen. Ich fragte mich, ob es an Amelia Bones und ihre Art wie sie Susan aufzog lag, und ob Susan mein späteres Leben regieren würde. Es war das erste mal das ich als Zauberer auf den Bahnhof ankam. Es schien das es eine Öffentliche Kaminstelle gab unähnlich derer im Ministerium.

Ich verbrachte einige Minuten mich zu fragen, warum die Weasleys es nie benutzt haben, obwohl die Anwesenheit der Kaminstelle zu erklären schien warum mannie eine offensichtlich gekleidete Hexe oder Zauberer auf der anderen Seite der Barriere gesehen hat.

Wir kamen bereits in unserer Schuluniform gekleidet an ohne unsere Koffer, da Dobby sie direkt in die Schule abliefern würde. Diese einfache Idee schien eher fremd für mich, aber ich war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Öffentlichen Nicht-Reaktion zu unserer Ehe um weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Es schien, das trotz unserer wöchentlichen Besuche in der Winkelgasse, kein Wort unserer Ehe veröffentlicht wurde. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was die Menschen dachten, als ich mit vier Frauen auftauchte mit den ich nie zuvor in der Öffentlichkeit gesehen wurde und auch mit ihnen interagierte. Scheinbar kam niemand auf die Idee unsere Gruppen-Ehe an Dritte weiterzuerzählen. Wir stiegen in gerade in den Zug und suchten unser Abteil, als sich Cho näherte und Marietta ansprach.

"Mari?" Fragte die Ravenclaw Schönheit. "Wo bist du gewesen? Warum bist du hier bei Potter?"

"Hallo Cho." sagte Mari traurig, als sie die Tür öffnete für das Abteil das wir belegen würden. "Ich denke, wir müssen reden." Sie deutete für den Rest von uns auf das Abteil und das wir hineingehen sollten. "Ist es Okay wenn ich gehe, und ein bisschen Cho spreche Harry? ich komme gleich wieder."

Ich hatte dies fast erwartet. Schließlich hatte ich alles meinen Freunden schon erzählt. Beiden. "Ich verstehe Mari. Komm wieder wenn du fertig bist." Erst viel später wurde mir klar, das sie gerade nach meiner Erlaubnis gefragt hatte.

Mari bot ein schwaches Lächeln und schloss die Tür, sie ging zusammen mit Cho zur Vorderseite des Zuges. Nach ein paar Sekunden erklang ein Schrei der nach "Verheiratet" klang.

"Nun, sie nahm es besser auf, als ich erwartet habe." lachte Millicent.

"Fühlst ihr euch dann besser?" Fragte ich.

"Etwas" gestand sie, als sie aufblickte, und das Gesicht von Tracey Davis im Fenster sah mit ein Blick der Ungläubigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht. "Es sieht so aus als hätte ich einige Dinge zu erklären. Darf ich?"

"Ihr könnt alle gehen, ich weiß das ihr alle Freunde habt, und sie braucht um darüber zu sprechen."

Romilda und Millicent erhoben sich von der Sitzbank und verließen das Abteil, aber Susan blieb wo sie Wahr. Das schien mir sehr verwunderlich, da Sue ein Hufflepuff war und was ich verstanden hatte über die "Puffs …"

"Ich habe niemanden, mit den ich sprechen will, Harry. Als ich auf der Straße lebte, fand ich heraus was die Freundschaften die ich hatte wert waren. Der bist der einzige der mir Helfen würde. Der Schulleiter trickste dich aus um mir zu helfen, aber ich glaube das du alles tun würdest um mir zu helfen. Ich werde bei mein Mann bleiben, und versuche ihn besser zu behandeln und nicht so wie ich es die letzten Tage gemacht habe."

"Es war nicht so schlimm" log ich. "Aus Neugier, wie lange dauert deine Periode noch?

"Nur noch zwei bis drei Tage."

Oh Hölle. Das war der Moment, als ich mir all die Möglichkeiten vorstellte die mit Nachsitzen enden würden, dies wäre eine vernünftige Erklärung, nicht in ihrer nähe zu sein.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Der Express bewegte sich mit einen Ruck, als der Fahrer, den Zug in Bewegung setzte und er sich langsam aus den Bahnhof entfernte. Die Tür zum Abteil glitt auf, und ich sah Draco Malfoy der grinste als er mich fand.

"Erbärmlich Narbengesicht, es reicht scheinbar nicht das du Sterben wirst wenn der Dunkle Lord kommt und dich holen wird, nun musst du vier Frauen mitnehmen. Ich schätze das der Gryffindor Stalker Schlampe, Die Intelligenz Vogelscheue aus Ravenclaw oder unser Slytherin Troll kein großer Verlust für die Zauberwelt sein werden, aber der Verlust dieser herrlichen Titten wird ein schlag von den wir uns wahrscheinlich nie wieder erholen. Der Blonde

Penner schielte auf Sue, deren Gesicht sich verfinsterte in eine Maske der Wut.

Ich stand von der Bank auf. "Du sprichst von meinen Frauen, du durch Inzucht erzeugter Idiot."

"Und was willst du dagegen tun Potty? Spottete Malfoy. "Es scheint mir das du drei zu eins unterlegen bist."

Ich warf einen blick auf Crabbe und Goyle die außerhalb des Abteils standen und bedrohlich wirkten. Die Abteiltür wurde geräuschvoll geschlossen. Malfoy zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen und auf der Außenseite der Tür, kämpften Crabbe und Goyle darum, die Tür zu öffnen. Ich dankte Susan geistig für die Hilfe und lächelte über Malfoys Unbehagen.

"Es scheint mir Draco, das es es wieder ausgeglichen ist." Der Dummkopf wurde blass. Dies war die Möglichkeit, ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Oh, das wird mich später sicherlich einiges kosten, aber jetzt habe ich Spaß. Er trat zurück gegen die Tür, so das seine Tasche aufging, ein Blick voller Panik begann sich in seinem Gesicht zu verbreiten. "Du hast mich danach gefragt Malfoy" sagte ich und wollte nichts mehr als ihn eine reinzuhauen."

Malfoy wurde durch das Abteil geschleudert, als ob ich ihn gerufen hätte. Ich war so schockiert darüber, das ich mich auf den Boden warf um seinen Körper auszuweichen. Mit einem Schrillen Schrei flog Draco durch das Fenster vor der Schiebetür und stoppte als blutiger Haufen auf der Plattform, während der Zug langsam den Bahnhof verließ.

Schockiert schaute ich auf Sue, die mich ansah als wäre ich Geisteskrank geworden.

"Harry, warum hast du das getan?"

"Nun, ich glaube nicht, das ich etwas getan … zumindest glaube ich nicht das ich es war." sagte ich, und fragte mich ob ich meine Bodenhaftung verlieren würde. "Ich dachte, du hast es getan. Hast du deinen Zauberstab benutzt?"

"Nein, nein habe ich nicht, ich dachte das du... Nein. Ich habe nie meinen Zauberstab gezogen …. Oh Merlins lila Schwanz!" Sue hatte eine Blumige Wortwahl wenn sie aufgeregt war. Ich denke das kommt davon, weil sie mit vielen Auroren herum hing, während sie aufwuchs. Um ehrlich zu sein war ihr buntes Vokabular eines der Dinge, die ich an ihr liebte. "Der Leistungs-sprung vom Harem-Effekt! Mari und ich dachten, es würde Jahre dauern bis er sich zeigt, aber … Merlin ich glaube, ich hatte einen Anfall von spontaner Magie."

Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und sprach "Reparo" auf das Fenster. Es hat nicht funktioniert, was nicht überraschend war, da die Stücke die benötigt wurden um das Fenster zusammenzubauen noch auf dem Bahnhof lagen, über eine viertel Meile entfernt von uns. Susan schien sich für einen Moment zu Konzentrieren und zog dann ihren eigenen Zauberstab und sprach ein weiteren Reparo. Wir erstarrten beide mit Erstaunen, als das Fenster sich von Selbst wieder zusammensetzte.

"Ich denke, du könntest Recht haben." sagte ich und fühle mehr als ein wenig unzureichend, wie ein Erstklässler der seine Fähigkeiten mit einen aus dem Siebten Jahr vergleicht.

Susan ließ sich wieder auf der Bank nieder und starrte auf den Boden des Abteils. "Ich wollte die Dicken Slytherins aus den Abteil haben und die Tür zuschlagen. Ich wollte Draco von hier entfernen, als er das über uns sagte, und er flog durch das Fenster. Ich habe keine Kontrolle"

"Sue …" Ich kniete vor ihr und zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Du hast die Kontrolle nicht verloren … Ich Atme doch nicht wahr?"

Sie schmiegte sich an meinem Hals. "Danke."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Susan saß auf der gegenüberliegenden Bank, und ihre Füße lagen in meinen Schoß, damit ich diese Massieren konnte. Wir waren über 20 Minuten allein, bevor es an der Tür klopfte. Aufblickend, sahen wir Susans Freundin Hannah Abbott die uns durch die Glastür anschaute.

Die Tür war offenbar noch verschlossen. Ich habe versucht sie zu öffnen, und natürlich konnte ich es nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, das mein Schicksal sich den rachsüchtigen Arsch ab gelacht hat wegen mir. Susan erhob sich von ihren Sitz und so schnell wie ihre Finger den Türrahmen berührten, hörte ich ein klicken und das schloss öffnete sich.

Wunderbar.

"Hallo Harry." sagte Hannah zögernd

"Hannah" antwortete ich unverbindlich und kehrte zu meinen Sitz zurück, und verließ somit die 2 Stehenden Mädchen. Sie verletzte Susan, aber war es an mir, sich da einzumischen?

Das blonde Mädchen schaute zwischen Susan und mir. "Sue? Können wir reden?"

Ich nahm dies als Stichwort. "Ich denke ich werde einen Spaziergang machen, und meine Beine ein wenig strecken."

"Harry, bleib bitte." sagte Susan leise von ihren Platz. "Was wolltest du Hannah?"

Hannah sag mehr als ein wenig beschämt aus. "Ich wollte nur sagen, das es mir leid tut was passiert ist."

"Was insbesondere vom dem was passiert ist bedauerst du Hannah? Dass meine Tante ermordet wurde, oder das jeder von dem ich dachte er ist mein Freund keine zeit hatte für mich, nachdem ich alles und jeden verloren habe der von Bedeutung für mich war?"

"Sue?" flüsterte Hannah.

"Wir kennen und schon, noch bevor wir sprechen konnten." sagte Susan leise. "Wir haben jedes Geheimnis geteilt, erzählten einander von jeden Herzschmerz oder jeden Erfolg. Dann wurde meine Tante getötet. Plötzlich hatte deine Familie keine zeit für mich. Plötzlich erwiderte niemand meine Briefe … Nicht einmal du Hannah. Ich wurde von allen beraubt. Sogar meine Freunde … oder von den Leuten, wo ich dachte, das sie meine Freunde wären.

"Sue!" Hannah hatte angefangen zu weinen. "Es gab Drohungen. Jeden wurde gesagt, wenn sie dich aufnehmen kommen die Todesser und töten jeden in der Familie."

"Dann ist es gut, das ich einen Gryffindor geheiratet habe, nicht wahr? Ich hab nicht gewusst das Mut ein Konzept für meine fremden Hufflepuff Kameraden geworden ist."

"Verheiratet?"

Hannah schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein. Ich hatte gedacht das, dass Hogwarts-Klatsch Netzwerk besser funktionierte als das hier.

Hannah sah schnell zwischen Susan und mir. "Du hast Harry Potter geheiratet? Bist du verrückt?"

"Ich bin verrückt? Weißt du was ich tat, bevor ich den Vorschlag bekam was mich und Harry betraf Hannah? Ich hatte da seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen, und ich fragte mich wie hungrig ich sein müsste um mich selbst zu Verkaufen. Warst du schon mal hungrig Hannah? Harry rettete mich und fragte nach keiner Gegenleistung dafür."

"Aber Sue …"

"Mein Name ist nun Mrs. Potter Hannah. Mein Vorname ist für meine Freund reserviert."

Hannah floh mit Tränen aus den Abteil. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Susan die mich anstarrte. "Nun" sagte sie und zog ihre Schuhe aus. "Worauf wartest du noch Harry? Meine Füße massieren sich nicht von allein."

Ich nahm ihren linken Fuß und begann meine Massage bis zur Sohle. "Bist du sicher, das du dich nicht abgeschnitten hast von Hannah und deinen restlichen Freunden Sue?"

"Sie schirmen sich von mir ab Harry … Oooh, das ist schön." schnurrte sie. "Du weißt, wir kommen wahrscheinlich beide in die Hölle, für das was ich Malfoy antat."

"Was hast du gemacht Sue? Ich sah dich nie deinen Zauberstab ziehen und ich hatte meinen auch nicht gezogen. Was ich nicht verstehe, warum ist Draco durch das Fenster geflogen. Er war schon schon ein bisschen nervös... Vielleicht konnte er nicht länger den Druck standhalten, ein Idiot zu sein." Ich lächelte und schob meinen Daumen zu einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle auf der Sohle ihres linken Fußes. "Erinnere mich daran, das ich dich nie Wütend auf mich mache."

"Solang meine Füß so glücklich machst, hast du nichts zu befürchten. Oooh..." keuchte sie. Schauderte und Umarmte sich selbst. Ich muss … ich muss den anderen Mädchen erzählen, was du mit deinen Händen anstellen kannst."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Die meiste Zeit der fahrt zum Hogsmeade Bahnhof, genossen Susan und Ich die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen. Es gab kurze Besuche von mehreren Personen, die meisten um Susan zu sehen. Sie war so kalt, zu den Neuankömmlingen wie sie es zu Hannah gewesen war. Ich war gerade dabei es zu verdauen, wie schlimm es für meine Schöne Hufflepuff war, und ich beschloss alles dafür zu tun das ihr das nicht noch einmal passieren wird.

Ich hatte ein Besucher, Ron steckte den Kopf in das Abteil grinsend wie ein Idiot.

"Harry!"

"Hey Ron," sagte ich und warf einen Blick auf Susan. Sie schien auf Ron nicht so wütend zu sein wie sie bei ihren Freunden gewesen ist. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Mir? Mir geht es großartig Harry, aber du steckst tief in der Scheiße, ich erzähl es dir" Er grinste noch Breiter. "Was hast du mit Malfoy gemacht?"

"Harry hat nichts mit Malfoy gemacht." sagte Susan steif. "Wir haben keine Ahnung warum Draco sich dazu entschied aus dem Fenster zu springen."

"Ja." stimmte ich zu. "Keine Ahnung."

"Ja, richtig" Ron lachte. "Ich ziehe zu viele dumme Sachen mit dir durch um dir das zu glauben. Du solltest allerdings auf Ginny achten, sie ist ernsthaft böse auf dich."

Ich spürte, wie das Blut in meinen Adern gefror. Säugte Ginny noch an den Druck aus ihren ersten zwei Jahren?

"Und warum sollte Ginny böse sein auf Harry?" fragte Susan.

"Sie hat das Gefühl, dass unser Harry hier Romilda Vane schlecht behandelt" Ron lachte. "Geizig mitAufmerksamkeiten und alles."

"Romilda heißt Potter, und sie ist vierzehn." Ich rümpfte die Nase. "Es mag technisch Legal sein, das wir verheiratet sind, aber ich würde mich dabei fühlen als würde ich ein Kind Missbrauchen wenn ich etwas mit ihr probiere. Wir werden warten."

"Sie ist also nicht verärgert, dass Harry verheiratet ist?" Fragte Sue.

"Nee" sagte Ron kurz und bündig. "Oh sicher, sie hatte ein Auge auf Den-Jungen-der-Lebt dank der Geschichten die Mum ihr erzählt hat, aber dann lernte sie Harry kennen und er konnte sich einfach nicht an den Mythos messen."

"Hey!" Rief ich aus, und hatte das Gefühl das ich Gründe dafür hatte, die ich jetzt nicht identifizieren konnte.

"Harry, es ist nicht so schlimm wie es klingt. Sie liebt dich wie einen Bruder. Verdammt sie liebt dich mehr als die meisten ihrer eigenen Brüder, auch wenn du ihr das Leben gerettet hast, kennt sie immer noch dein Wahres Ich, verstehst du? Sie weiß das du durch Kürbis-Pasteten furchtbar schreckliche Blähungen bekommst und das du dies Lustig findest. Sie weiß das du tausend Dinge tust, die sie ärgern und das du dies wahrscheinlich nie ändern wirst." Ron lachte bevor er fortfuhr. "Und das wohl wichtigste ist, das sie weiß, das du zwar ein Held bist, aber keiner in glänzender Rüstung sein wirst. Wie der Fiktive Junge-der-Lebt der in ihren Geschichten gelebt hat."

"Ich bin kein Held" murmelte ich.

"Sicher bist du einer Harry, und jeder weiß es. Aber Ginny hat "nur Harry" kennengelernt und sucht noch immer ihren Ritter in glänzender Rüstung."

Ron sah den Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht und lachte noch lauter. Ich vermute, das es gut war wenn jemand amüsiert war. Ich wollte immer schon immer "nur Harry" sein … Und nun schien es so, das ich es auch war.

"So, wie behandelt dieser Depp euch Mädchen?" Fragte Ron Susan.

"Wie Prinzessinnen" Sue lächelte. "Wir alle wollen uns dafür entschuldigen wie wir dich letztens behandelt haben Ron."

Ron winkte ihre Entschuldigung ab. "Ich habe eine Schwester Sue, und sie ist schlimmer als ihr vier Kombiniert. Außerdem wusste ich genug über den Harem-Effekt um zu wissen woher es kam."

Das war als ich bemerkte wie Hermine an unser Abteil vorbeilief ohne mal hereinzuschauen. Hatte ich nun meine Beste Freundin verloren? Ron bemerkte sie auch.

"Es ist Hermine, ich sollte mit ihr patrouillieren, Vertrauensschüler Kram, du verstehst? Er wandte sich an mich. "Wir reden später, Okay Harry?"

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Meine Frauen kamen fast alle gleichzeitig zurück ins Abteil, und jede mit mit einem anderen Ausdruck der Zufriedenheit und Geschichten von schockierten Unglaubens unserer Klassenkameraden. Romilda kicherte als sie uns sagte das ihre Freunde ihr eine menge Pläne zur Verführung mitgeteilt haben und diese teilte sie uns mit.

Ich lächelte nachsichtig zu dieser Idee. Klingt so als hätte dies bei mir geklappt.

Es würde nicht klappen, oder? Ich glaube nicht, das es …

Mari erklärte uns, dass Cho eigentlich gefragt hat ob es möglich wäre, dass all dies nichts weiter als ein Versuch meinerseits sein könnte sie Eifersüchtig zu machen. Ich fragte mich wie selbstsüchtig jemand sein müsste um mit dieser Erklärung zu kommen.

Millie erzählte uns das unsere Ehe alle Slytherins geschockt hat, auch jene die sie zu ihren Freunden zählte. Es war offensichtlich ein großes Interesse in Salazars Haus wie der Harem-Effekt sie verändert haben könnte, und wie lange sie glaubte ich könnte überleben. Millie war sichtlich amüsiert das ihre Neuigkeit unter den Schlangen das überschattet hatte, was mit Malfoy passiert sein könnte oder auch nicht passiert sein könnte.

Dann wurde Marietta recht Böse auf Sue.

"Du hast Malfoy aus dem Zug geworfen? Es hätte ihn töten können."

"Er wurde auf die Plattform befördert" konterte ich "Und es ist nicht mit Absicht passiert."

"Harry, du könntest dafür verhaftet werden. Wir sind in deiner Verantwortung. Wenn du sich dich wegsperren lässt, was wird dann mit uns geschehen? Sie deutete auf sich und die anderen Frauen. "Wir sind auf dich angewiesen."

"Oh das ist großartig, ich bin verantwortlich für vier irrsinnig Leistungsfähige Hexen mit Kontrollproblemen." Sagte ich und schüttelte den Kopf. Das nächste Mal wenn Ron mich auslacht, würde ich seine Zähne neu anordnen.

"Es war kaum Harrys Schuld." sagte Sue zu meiner Verteidigung.

"Ich bin sicher das Malfoy ihn provoziert hat, aber das ist keine Entschuldigung …"

"Er nannte Millie ein Troll, Romilda eine Stalkerin, machte Bemerkungen über meine Brüste und nannte dich eine Intelligenz-Bestie. Unterbrach Susan sie.

"Eine Intelligenz-Bestie?"

"Ja"

Marietta wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich, als in just in den Moment die Ankündigung kam das wir am Hogsmeade Bahnhof eingetroffen sind.

"Draco Malfoy nannte mich eine Intelligenz-Bestie und alles was du getan hast, war Susan nicht daran zu hindern ihn aus den Fenster zu werfen?"

Ich glaube, das war genau der Moment, als ich begann zu verstehen dass, egal was ich hier jetzt sagen würde es falsch wäre. Oh Gott. Ich würde sicherlich zur gleichen zeit auf vier verschiedenen Wegen falsch liegen zur gleichen Zeit. Ich fragte mich, ob ich viermal so falsch liegen wollte wie ein Normaler Mann? Oder war ich auf der Suche in den Rachen eines Hypercube von Falschheit?

Ehrlich gesagt, verursacht der Gedanke, das meine völlige Verkehrtheit, in der Tat eine andere Dimension erweitern könnte, mich ein wenig Lächeln.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Wir stiegen aus den Zug als eine Familie, in der Dunkelheit hörte ich Hagrids Aufruf für die Erstklässler, aber ich konnte meinen ältesten Magischen Freund nicht sehen. Zusammen machen wir Fünf uns auf den weg vom Bahnsteig zu den Thestral-Kutschen die schon warteten. Dort warteten schon Professor McGonagall und Snape auf uns.

"Dieses mal bist du dran Potter" spuckte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. "Du brauchst gar nicht erst auspacken gehen, du wirst uns heute Abend noch verlassen"

"Der Schulleiter hat da mitzuentscheiden Professor Snape" sagte McGonagall in einen höchst missbilligenden Ton. " Ihre Haltung ist nicht hilfreich."

"Nein! Albus verhätschelt dieses arrogante Kind schon viel zu lange. Er fliegt heute Abend hier raus!"

"Professoren? Fragte ich das zerstrittene Paar in einer unschuldigen Stimme. "Könnte ich fragen, warum man mich von der Schule werfen möchte?"

"Ihr grundloser Angriff auf Draco Malfoy, Potter" Snape legte seine ziemlich große Nase in mein Gesicht.

"Und wann soll ich das getan haben, Professor?"

"Das wissen sie sehr genau, Potter!" Brüllte er: Als der Zug den Bahnhof verlassen hat. Sie haben ihn in den Rücken gehext und ihn aus den Fenster seines Abteils geworfen."

"Das habe ich gewiss nicht getan." Er dachte daran das Malfoy, das ganze verschönern würde. In der tat in den Rücken gezaubert.

"Lüge!"

Das Fünfte Jahr war schrecklich, aber meine Zeit mit Umbridge hatte mich zu mindestens eine Sache gelehrt. Völlige Ruhe im Angesicht von rasenden Verrückten, war eine nützliche Fähigkeit. Die nächtliche Reorganisation meiner Denkprozesse haben da sicherlich auch geholfen. "Sie sollten sich beruhigen Professor." Ich machte eine Show daraus als ich mir ein bisschen Spucke aus meinen Gesicht wischte. "Ich habe Draco Malfoy nicht verhext, noch habe ich ihn aus den Zug geworfen." So steht mein Wort gegen seines, und angesichts der Anzahl wo er eindeutig gezeigt hat das er ein Lügner ist, glaube ich wissen wir alle was Draco Malfoy sein Wort wert ist. Professor McGonagall ich würde gern eine Beschwerde über diese unprofessionelle Behandlung einreichen. Kann ich darauf auf sie zählen, als Zeuge?"

Snape packte meine Roben und zog mich zu ich heran. "Es gibt Zeugen für diesen Angriff Potter. Crabbe und Goyle haben alles gesehen."

"Ich war auch dort, Professor" sagte Susan leise. "Harry hat seinen Zauberstab nie gezogen als Draco in unser Abteil kam und uns fünf beleidigte. Harry hat Draco nie verhext noch an ihn Hand angelegt. In der tat war das einzige Mal, wo Harry seinen Zauberstab benutzte als er das Fenster reparierte durch das Draco brach. Das sollte einfach genug sein um es zu überprüfen."

"Nun hast du deine Huren dazu gebracht für dich zu Lügen, Potter? Der schmierige Penner sagte dies mit einen Grinsen.

"Severus!" McGonagall keuchte, und böse Geräusche kamen von den vier Frauen hinter mir.

Ich wollte den Weg versperren für die Mädchen, die mit verbesserter Magie alles tun könnten, ich machte eine Bewegung zu meinen Zauberstab, aber ich fand heraus das ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Ich konnte nicht einmal blinzeln, als Snapes Griff um meine Robe sich lockerte und der Zaubertrank Lehrer von mir weggestoßen wurde und gegen eine Wand auf den Bahnhof krachte und ihn dort kämpfte gegen das, was immer es auch war, das mich unbeweglich machte. Ich musste hier was machen, es schien das sich hier meine Magie selbstständig machen würde und außer Kontrolle geriet. Ich konnte mich nach einigen Sekunden wieder bewegen und ich näherte mich Snape in einer Weise, das es so schien als wäre dies meine Idee gewesen. Ich machte seine früheren Bewegungen nach, als er sich Menschen näherte die an eine Wand festgehalten wurde, und packte ihn am Kragen seiner Robe. "Hör mir sehr genau zu Alter Mann. Wenn du noch einmal meine Frauen beleidigst werde ich dich Töten."

"Mr. Potter!" kreischte McGonagall.

"Was ist Professor? Ich bin erstaunt das diesen unscheinbaren kleinen Mann erlaubt wird meine Frauen so zu beleidigen? Wenn dies das Standard Verhalten der Mitarbeiter dieser Schule ist, dann brauchen sie mich nicht zu vertreiben, denn dann werden meine Familie und ich sie nun verlassen." ich ließ Snape auf den Boden fallen.

"Das war´s Potter …" keuchte Snape auf den Boden. "Angriff auf einen Lehrer?"

"Halt die klappe Snape. Ich habe nur einen unbedeutenden Arsch gezeigt was passiert, wenn er Hand anlegt an meine Frauen oder sie beleidigt. Die Tatsache das du dies vor er Stellvertretenden Schulleiterin getan hast, zeigt deine Idiotie nicht wahr?" Lachte ich. "Hau ab und geh dich beim Schulleiter ausweinen und bestehe darauf das ich von der Schule verwiesen werde. Dann können wir Herausfinden wem er mehr glaubt Dir oder mir."

Ich wandte mich ab von dem Mann und kehrte zu meinen besorgten Ehefrauen zurück, nur um Plötzlich zu sehen wie sich bei Millie auf der Stirn eine Furche bildete, und ich hörte Snape schreien, ich drehte mich um um zu sehen was sie sah.

Der Mann lag auf den Boden und hielt seine Rechte Hand an seiner Brust, er hatte offensichtlich Schmerzen. Währenddessen schwelten die Überreste seines Zauberstabes vor ihn auf dem Boden. Ich drehte mich dann zu Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall was ist hier den los? Warum stehen sie hier nur herum während Snape mich grob behandelt, meine Frauen beleidigt und feige versucht mir ein Fluch in den Rücken zu jagen?" Ich deutete auf Snape, "Heißt das …. Ding arbeitet für sie oder nicht? Warum wurde ich gezwungen, mich und meine Familie zu verteidigen, wenn sie gleich hier standen, war der Schutz den die Schüler im letzten Jahr hatten nicht schon Schlecht genug?"

Ich denke mein Vergleich in dieser Situation mit Umbridge war ein Schock für McGonagall. "Severus, gehen sie in den Krankenflügel. Wir werden noch eine lange Diskussion über ihre Professionalität führen."

Sie wartete, während Snape sich vom Boden aufrappelte und den Bahnhof verließ, währen er seine Rechte Hand hielt. Sobald er außer Sicht war, wandte sie sich an uns Fünf "Mr. Potter, meine Damen ich möchte mich für das Verhalten meines Kollegen entschuldigen. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

"Wenn sie es sagen Professor" sagte ich. Es war kleinlich von mir, ich weiß aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen, das Messer ein klein wenig zu verdrehen. "Meine Beschwerden über ihn, werden von ihnen und den Schulleiter nicht ernsthaft wahrgenommen, und der einzige Unterschied zwischen seinen Verhalten heute Abend und den in der Vergangenheit ist, das er heute Abend Hand an mir anlegte und meine Begleitung zu beschimpfen, und sie sind in der Lage dies zu bezeugen."

Diese Erklärung schien meine Verwandlungs-Lehrerin noch ein wenig mehr zu verschrecken. Es gelang mir nicht zu lächeln.

"Ich wurde gesagt, um sie darüber zu informieren wie ihre jetzige Wohnform sein wird. Wenn ich bitten darf?" Sie deutete auf den Ausgang.

"In einen Moment Professor" sagte ich im verzweifelten versuch, die Illusion zu halten, dass ich der Aktive Spieler in allen war. "Ich glaube ich brauche ein paar Minuten Zeit, um mit meinen Frauen zu sprechen."

McGonagall wollte offenbar keine weitere Verzögerung, aber nickte. "Die Zeit drängt Mr. Potter, die Sortierung kann nicht verzögert werden."

Ich drehte ihr den Rücken zu und wandte mich an meine Frauen. Romilda nichte, als McGonagall weit genug weg war. "Sind alle in Ordnung?"

"Ja" Flüsterte Marietta. "Es tut mir leid, wegen der Körperklammer, ich wollte dir nicht im Weg stehen.

"Wunderbar" sagte ich. "Ich fühle mich Männlich und all so ein Kram. Wir müssen die Illusion, das ich es war aufrecht erhalten. Wenn nur ein Wort herauskommt wie leistungsfähig ihr alle seit, dann könnt ihr euch große Zielscheiben auf den Rücken malen."

"Das macht Sinn" Stimmte Susan zu. "Jeder weiß du bist schon Mächtig und in der Lage ein Patronus zu zaubern und alles was du sonst so getan hast. Niemand wird erwarten, das wir alle Leistungsfähiger geworden sind.

"Snape hat dich nicht verletzt oder doch Harry?"

"Mir geht es gut Romi." Ich zog sie in eine Umarmung. "Vielen Dank das ihr mich beschützen wolltet. Und Millie du solltest an deiner Geschichte arbeiten."

Millie sah mich an mit einem kleinen Grinsen. "Ich schätze, ich könnte dich für eine Weile gegen eine Wand schlagen als Praxis …"

"Nein wir sind soweit alle in Ordnung" sagte ich als Rückzieher. "Wir können Professor McGonagall nicht länger warten lassen …" ich machte eine Notiz an mich selbst, das ich niemals meine Slytherin Frau ärgern sollte.

Draußen fanden wir eine der größeren Kutschen auf uns warten. Ich half den Mädchen beim einsteigen in die Kutsche, und bot Professor McGonagall die Hand, sie zögerte und akzeptierte dann doch meine Hilfe. Ich stieg dann an Bord, um die Details der Schulleiter Pläne zu hören."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Wir wurden an einen neuen Tisch gesetzt auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Lehrer-Tisches in der Großen Halle. Nur wir fünf, Ich saß in der Mitte, mit Susan und Romilda zu meiner Linken, und Marietta und Miliie, zu meiner Rechten. Unsere Sitzordnung lenkte natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schülerschaft auf uns, aber es gab keine Offizielle Erwähnung von den Lehrern. Vielleicht hatte ich Paranoia, aber ich fand, so wie uns die Lehrer platziert hatten...tröstlich. Unsere Rücken waren an der Wand zur Großen Halle gerichtet, und von unseren Plätzen hatte meine Familie freie Sicht auf die Gesamte Große Halle. Zumindestens hier konnten wir nicht überrumpelt werden.

Die Sortierung verlief wie gewohnt, obwohl ich zugeben muss, das ich nicht die geringste Aufmerksamkeit den Verfahren gewidmet habe. Ich war zu beschäftigt, darüber nachzudenken was uns McGonagal in der Kutsche erzählt hat.

Ich war kein Gryffindor mehr.

Verheiratete Studenten, erklärte uns die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, werden aus ihren Häusern entfernt und bilden eine Familien Gruppierung. Dies war in der Regel ein Paar, aber in unseren Fall wurden alle Fünf aus ihren Häusern entfernt. Wir würden nicht mehr in der Quidditsch-Hausmannschaft spielen oder am Hauspunkte System teilnehmen, aber wir konnten weiterhin für Strafarbeiten belangt werden. Nach dem Begrüßungs-Fest trafen wir uns mit Professor McGonagall, sie brachte uns zu unseren neuen Quartier.

Ich hatte mich noch nicht entschieden wie ich darüber fühlen sollte, als die Sortierung fertig war und Dumbledore seine übliche Rede hielt und die Servierplatten auf den Tisch sich füllten. Es war zeit wieder Aufmerksam zu sein. Meine Frauen gingen unterschiedlich mit den Verlust ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit um.

Marietta war aufgeregt, es war offensichtlich, das der Verlust der Selbstfindung sie Hart treffen würde. Millie nahm das mit einen stoischen Ausdruck auf, ich vermute das sie nicht glücklich war, aber sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, wenn es ihr helfen würde. Romilda stocherte in ihren Essen, ich glaube, Romi war mehr als aufgeregt über den Verlust des direkten Zugangs zu ihren Schlafsaal Mitbewohnerinnen als alles andere. Susan auf der anderen Seite hingegen, schien ihren Appetit endlich wiedergewonnen zu haben, sie erklärte über ihr Essen hinweg, das ihr Haus sie schon verlassen hat, bevor sie wusste das sie das Haus verlassen müsste.

Ich denke, die Tatsache das einer von uns den der Haus-Verlust am meisten treffen sollte, nur ein wenig verstört war.

Ich verbrachte den größten Teil der Mahlzeit damit Marietta zu überreden mehr zu Essen und Millie sowie Romilda zu trösten. Susan warf ein paar Privatsphäre Zauber auf Auroren-Level, die uns berücksichtigen aus dem was wir bisher gelernt haben einen Plan zu entwickeln.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es gut ist soviel Aufmerksamkeit auf dich zu lenken, Harry" sagte Millie und griff nach ihrem Becher.

"Ich stimme den zu, Harry" warf Susan ein. "Während die Unmittelbarkeit unserer Leistungssteigerung ungewöhnlich ist, glaube ich nicht das die mitbekommen haben wie gefährlich das ist"

"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht." Ich nickte. Ich sah zum Lehrertisch und bemerkte, das sowohl Dumbledore und Snape ihre Aufmerksamkeit übermäßig oft in unsere Richtung lenkten. "Aber selbst wenn du Recht hast, würde ich niemals jemanden verletzten damit die Konzentration der Aufmerksamkeit auf ein bekanntes Ruhm-Schwein wie mir liegt."

Dann formte ich mit meinen Lippen die Worte: "Ja, dieses Gerücht habe ich auch gehört. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass Snape seine Kindheit damit verbrachte auf knien sein Vater ein zu Blasen, aber ich kann nicht glauben das seine Mutter ihn mit einen Riemen verletzte zur gleichen zeit."

Ich schaute dann zurück zum Lehrertisch, um zu sehen das meiner Fans an diesen Tisch, etwas von meiner stillen Rede mitbekommen hat.

"Harry …" Susan Kicherte.

Ich kehrte mit meiner Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück zu meinen Frauen, drei von ihnen schauten mich mit Sorge an. "Harry, wurdest du zum Schweigen gebracht?" Fragte Romilda.

"Nein er hat getestet, ob Dumbledore oder Snape Lippen lesen können." Susan lachte. Als sie die verwirrten Blicke sah, fuhr sie fort. "Das ist eine Muggel-Methode für Leute die nicht Hören können, um zu verstehen was sie sagen. Entspann dich Harry, ich stieß auf das Konzept in einem Buch und fragte meine Tante Amelia danach. Sie sagte mir, das es da Zauber gäbe für Federkiele und Pergament um Gespräche aufzuzeichnen und die Zauberwelt nahm diese Idee niemals auf."

"Aber du kannst es?"

"Die Idee faszinierte mich, also holte ich mir ein paar Bücher zu diesen Thema … in einiger Entfernung kann ich etwa jedes vierte Wort lesen. Es ist großartig zum Sammeln von Klatsch." Sie kicherte wieder. "Du bist Böse."

Ich fühlte die Hitze in mein Gesicht aufsteigen. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es bequem für mich war, stets im Gleichgewicht mit diesen Mädchen zu leben. Und ich hatte recht. Es gelang mir, bevor die Platten verschwanden und Professor McGonagall signalisierte das alle ruhig sein sollten, zu essen.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und wartete einige Sekunden, um sicherzustellen das ihn alle zuhörten bevor er fortfuhr.

"Nun, wie jeder weiß, sind Voldemort und seine Anhänger wieder auf freien Fuß und gewinnen an Stärke."

Das Schweigen schien zu wachsen als Dumbledore sprach. Ich warf einen Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch, und Fokussierte Malfoy. Das Frettchen wurde von Kopf bis Fuß in Bandagen gesteckt. Ich widerstand den Drang zu lächeln. Dieser Clown war so eine Drama Queen. Als ob Madame Pomfrey in erlauben würde, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, wenn er so schwer verletzt wurde. Ich fragte mich mich nicht zum ersten Mal warum die anderen Slytherins seine Aufmachungen mitmachten.

Ich kann nicht stark genug betonen, wie sehr jeder von uns Sorgfalt in Hogwarts gelten lassen sollte, um sicherzustellen das wir alle sicher bleiben. Die Schutzzauber im Schlos wurden über den Sommer verstärkt, und wir sind durch neue und leistungsfähige Wege geschützt, aber wir müssen genauestens auf die Nachlässigkeit unserer Schüler oder des Lehrkörpers achten. Ich fordere sie daher auf die Sicherheits-Restriktionen die, die Lehrer gegen sie Verhängen könnten einzuhalten, egal wie lästig sie diese vielleicht finden könnten ...insbesondere, die Regel das sie nach der Sperrstunde nicht mehr unterwegs sein sollen. Ich flehe sie an, sollten sie etwas fremdes oder subjektes innerhalb oder außerhalb der Burg bemerken, es sofort einen Lehrer zu melden. Ich vertraue auf euch, das ihr das richtige tut mit größter Rücksicht auf ihre eigene Sicherheit und die Sicherheit anderer."

Dumbledores Blick schweifte über die Studenten, bevor er wieder lächelte.

"Ich bin sicher, das sie alle den neuen Tisch bemerkt haben, auf der anderen Seite der Großen Halle, Fünf unserer Studenten haben beschlossen, ihr Leben miteinander zu verbringen, dies ist wahrscheinlich seit einen halben Jahrhundert die erste Gruppen-Ehe. Diese neue Familie hat ihre Mitglieder, aus allen unserer Traditionellen Häusern übernommen. Leider verlangen die Statuten unserer Schule, das sie aus den Häusern wo sie waren herausgenommen werden und die Punkte die sie für die Gesamtheit ihrer zeit hier in Hogwarts zurückgezogen werden. Keiner der Potters wird Teil des Haus Punkte-Systems, noch werden sie an internen Wettbewerben wie Quidditsch teilnehmen.

Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz. "Entschuldigen sie mich Schulleiter?"

Ich schien in mit meiner Unterbrechung verblüfft zu haben. "Ja Mr. Potter?"

"Im Namen meiner Frauen und mir selbst möchte ich ihnen für diesen Einsatz danken."

"Natürlich Mr. Potter …"

"Allerdings", unterbrach ich in wieder. "Seit den Einstieg in den Zug an diesen Morgen, wurden meine Frauen beschimpft, einmal von einen Kommilitonen und einmal von einen Lehrer. Ich hielt den Augenkontakt mit den Schulleiter aufrecht. "In beiden Fällen habe ich gezeigt, warum es eine Schlechte Idee ist eine Potter Ehefrau zu beleidigen. Ich habe hiermit allen eine Warnung zukommen lassen. Die nächste Person die eine meiner Ehefrauen beleidigt wird herausfinden, warum ich diese Warnung ausgesprochen haben und keine weitere erteile."

Dumbledore schien Fassungslos. Malfoy wurde ein wenig blasser, aber Snape …. sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sein blick versprach mir unvorstellbare Schmerzen.

"Nun ja … Ja. Danke Mr. Potter" zögerte er, und richtete sich wieder an die Schüler. "Nachdem wir nun all den Ankündigungen fertig sind … erwarten sie ihre Betten, so Weich und bequem wie sie es sich nur wünschen können, ich weiß das ihre Oberste Priorität es sein wird ausgeruht für den Unterricht morgen zu sein. Lassen sie uns deshalb Gute nacht sagen!"

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

"Nehmen sie Platz, Mr. Potter."

"Vielen dank Schulleiter." Sagte ich höflich und sehr viel ruhiger, als ich mich fühle. Ich war … verstört als ich von den Mädchen getrennt wurde. Es war schwer zu erklären, ein Gefühl von … Angst. Ich wusste ich musste zurück zu ihnen.

Der alte Mann seufzte, ich sperrte meinen Inneren Monolog aus. Wir sind hier, um zu diskutieren, was heute passiert ist am Zug und am Bahnhof." Ein Schnauben aus den Stuhl von der Rückseite des Schulleiter Büros erinnerte mich unnötiger weise an Snapes Anwesenheit.

"das ist eine ausgezeichnete Idee Schulleiter" sagte ich, als ich meinen Zauberstab aus den Ärmel meiner Roben zog. "Während sie meinen Zauberstab testen, um ihnen zu zeigen das ich ihn nicht auf Draco Malfoy benutzte, kann ich den Schulrat von meiner Beschwerde über Severus Snape informieren und zu meinen Frauen zurückkehren um meinen Frauen eine Gute Nacht zu wünschen." Der Plan von Millie und Sue um Snape auszugrenzen war einfach Ignorieren und seine Knöpfe drücken, bis er sich selbst zerstörte.

"Beschwerde Mr. Potter?" Fragte Dumbledore

"Ja warum Schulleiter. Es ist richtig, eine Beschwerde beim Schulrat einzuleiten, wenn ein Lehrer einen Schüler angreift und Schande über sich und seinen niederen Haus bringt, oder nicht? Snape saß jetzt kerzengerade in seinem Stuhl.

Dumbledore gestikulierte mit seiner Hand, Snape sich zurück zu halten. "Ich fürchte, sie müssen uns erklären über was sie reden Mr. Potter."

"Professor McGonagall war dort um zu bezeugen, wie Professor Snape Erbe des niederen Hauses der Prince Handgreiflich mir gegenüber wurde den Kopf des Ehrenwerten Haus Potter. Sie kann auch bezeugen wie Professor Snape meine Frauen als "Huren" beleidigt hat. Ich habe ihn natürlich für seine Vermutung bestraft. Aber ich verstehe ihren Standpunkt, das die Anstandsregeln beachtet werden müssen."

"Du arroganter kleiner …" Snape war auf seinen Füßen, ein Zauberstab in seiner Linken Hand umklammert der auf mich zeigte, seine Wut zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht."

"Professor, bitte" sagte ich zurück gelehnt in meinem Sessel, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Es gab für mich kein weg, in den ich mich verteidigen konnte, so schien der Bluff am besten zu funktionieren. "Ich zerbrach ihren Zauberstab nachdem sie mich angegriffen haben als ich ihnen den Rücken zu drehte. Wollen sie das ich ihnen zeige was ich kann, wenn ich sie ansehe? Weiterhin würde der DMLE sicherlich interessieren wie sie an einen Ersatz Zauberstab gekommen sind, innerhalb weniger Stunden nachdem ich ihren alten zerstört habe."

"Severus" bellte Dumbledore. "Senke deinen Zauberstab und setze dich." Er starrte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke an bis er gehorchte, dann lenkte der alte Mann seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich. "Warum müssen sie ihn so provozieren Mr. Potter?"

"Schulleiter, ich bin 16 Jahre alt, während Professor Snape ein erwachsener Mann ist. Wenn er so wenig Selbstbeherrschung hat, das bloße Worte ihn so in Rage versetzen, wie genau ist es dann da meine Schuld?" Snape sah aus, als wäre er im Begriff, quer durch den Raum zu springen, um mich mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen. Ich hätte diese ruhige Sache, schon vor Jahren probieren sollen, so würde ich ab und an Spaß haben. "Zur Beschwerde Schulleiter? Ich will langsam wirklich zurück zu meinen Frauen."

"Glaubst du wirklich das du gegen mich eine Beschwerde einlegen kannst, Junge?" Zischte Snape

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn wir dies nicht lösen, heute Nacht, werden meine Familie und ich sie verlassen. Es gibt noch andere Schulen, Schulen, die ihre Lehrer halten wegen ihres Professionellen Standards."

Das schien wirklich Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. "Ich bin mir sicher, wir können etwas ausarbeiten um zu verhindern das, der Schulrat sich einmischt. Was könnten wir tun, damit sie in dieser Angelegenheit von einer offiziellen Beschwerde an den Schulrat absehen und sie zufrieden sind?"

"Professor Snape könnte in Rente gehen. Das sollte er tun."

Snape machte seltsame Geräusche, fast als ob er völlig unartikulierte Wut verfallen wäre.

"Du solltest wissen Harry, Professor Snape hat eine wichtige Rolle zu spielen hier in Hogwarts, seine weitere Anwesenheit ist erforderlich, die Slytherins daran zu hindern sich Voldemort anzuschließen."

"Und ein Durchgeknallten Job macht er da. Ich meine Draco Malfoys Seele könnte nicht reiner sein, als ein Fass mit eingelegten Rüben." Lächelte ich als ich sah, das dieser Vergleich nicht ein bisschen Sinn gemacht hat für einen der beiden Männer.

"Professor Snape wird nicht in den Ruhestand gehen." sagte der alte Mann mit einer Endgültigkeit.

"In Ordnung. Wie wäre es wenn der Professor einen Unbrechbaren Schwur leistet, jeden Schüler in dieser Schule ehrenhaft und fair zu behandeln? Der Unbrechbare Schwur war Millies Idee. Ich glaubte nicht eine Sekunde daran, das Snape dies machen würde.

Dumbledores Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Ist das alles? Nun, natürlich, ich werde jetzt sein Gelübde abnehmen damit wir all das Unangenehme hinter uns lassen können."

"Ein Unbrechbaren Schwur mir gegenüber" fuhr ich fort. "Tut mir leid, Professor, aber sie "vertrauen Professor Snape zu impliziert" wie sie mir schon unzählige Male gesagt haben. Ich vermute, dass sie zu nachsichtig wären in der Anwendung des Gelübdes. Ich auf der anderen Seite traue Professor Snape nicht im geringsten, und werde ihn den Brief zeigen, das er sein Schwur auch einhält. Absichtliches herunterstufen einer Arbeit, Punkte abziehen ohne Grund, Punkte geben ohne Grund, wird jede Instanz von Ungerechtigkeit für alle Studenten positiv oder negativ mit Hauszugehörigkeit oder ohne Haus zum Verlust seiner Magie oder seines Lebens führen. Ich überlasse ihnen die Wahl."

"Mr. Potter..."

"Oh, kommen sie Schulleiter, was könnte schöner sein als ein Gelübde, fair zu sein? Ist Professor Snape nicht in der Lage den Grad an Professionalität wie jeder andere Lehrer an dieser Schule zu haben?

"Ich werde nie einen Eid oder Gelöbnis auf sie Schwören, Junge" knurrte Snape.

"Na, da haben es Schulleier. Auch in ihrem Büro kann Professor Snape nicht wie ein Profi handeln, und er ist nicht bereit sich über seine Möglichkeiten zu unterhalten, in seinen Umgang mit den Schülern und sie Fair zu behandeln." Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf und fuhr dann fort: " Es ist wirklich Traurig. Ich meine Sachen über die wirklich wichtigen Lektionen lehrt er nur den Slytherins... und das sie ohne seine verweichlichung erfolgreich sein werden und das sie minderwertig zu jeden Anderen Haus sein sollen auf allen wegen." Ich stand auf "Ich denke es ist ziemlich klar, das wir hier unsere Zeit vergeuden Schulleiter. Ich kann morgen meine Beschwerde durch Professor McGonagall an den Schulrat weiterreichen. Könnten sie dann meinen Zauberstab testen, um zu bestätigen das ich nichts damit zu tun habe, was Draco im Zug passiert ist?"

Der alte Mann schien sich tatsächlich zu ärgern. "Setzen sie sich Mr. Potter. Sie wissen sehr wohl, dass Professor Snape ein Grund hat warum er so handelt."

Ich saß. "Tatsächlich tue ich das Schulleiter. Der Professor behandelt mich so, wie mein Vater ihn behandelt hat. Boo Hoo. Es bleibt bei der Tatsache, dass ich und jeder andere Schüler an dieser Schule gutes Geld zahlen für das Privileg an dieser Schule lernen zu können, und Professor Snape ist dieses Geld nicht wert. So wie der Professor mir nahegelegt hat, wird es mir nicht erlaubt meine Beschwerde beim Schulrat einzureichen, dann werde ich mein Abschluss anderswo machen müssen."

"Ich fürchte, das wird nicht gestattet und auch nicht passieren Mr. Potter" Trotz ihrer Ehre, sind sie noch minderjährig, und als solcher können sie solche Endscheidungen nicht treffen bis sie Volljährig sind."

"Wohl war Schulleiter. Ich bin noch Minderjährig. Jedoch meine Frau Marietta ist Volljährig und in diesen Sommer ersuchte ich das Ministerium für die Erlaubnis das sie die Kontrolle über den Potter-Nachlass hat bis ich Volljährig werde. Sie hält die Vollmacht für meine Ganze Familie." Gott, diese Frau ist Brillant. So schlau wie Hermine und bereit, die Vorschläge von Millie zur Feinabstimmung ihrer Pläne zu nehmen wie es meine Buschig behaarte Freundin es sich nie hätte träumen können. Als sie vorschlug das sie den Platz einnahm zur Verwaltung und Kontrolle des Erbes bis ich alt genug war, hätte ich nie gedacht wie nützlich es sein könnte. "Wenn Professor Snape nicht bereit ist, ein Schwur zu leisten, und wie ein Erwachsener zu handeln, dann wird einer von uns gehen Müssen und die Schule verlassen."

Der alte Mann war schockiert, scheinbar unfähig zu sprechen.

"Ich denke es kommt auf sie an, Schulleiter. Wen wollen sie mehr an dieser Schule Professor Snape oder mich?"

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Die Mädchen warteten auf mich, als ich den Zimmern ankam die man uns zugewiesen hat. Im Vergleich zu dem was wir hatten und uns auch gewöhnt hatten in Potter-Estate, waren die Zimmer minimalistisch, aber von dem was wir in der Schule für Zimmer hatten waren sie ziemlich normal. Die Mädchen hatten ein Standard Schlafsaal. Mein Zimmer war kleiner, ein Standard Himmelbett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Kleiderschrank. Die beiden Zimmer hatten jeweils ein eigenes Bad, und waren offen rund um einen Zentralen Gemeinschaftsraum, mit einer Standard Sofa / Sessel Kombination sowie einem kleinen Tisch, wo wir Studieren oder unsere Mahlzeiten einnehmen konnten, wenn wir wollten.

Ich denke wir haben McGonagall schockiert als sie uns die zur Verfügung stehenden Quartiere zeigte. Sie schien tatsächlich zu glauben, das wir das erste Zimmer nahmen das sie uns gezeigt hat. Ein einzelnes Schlafzimmer mit einen Riesigen Bett wo wir fünf locker drin hätten schlafen können.

Nach unserer Reaktion zu diesem Angebot, führte sie uns zu den Zimmern die wir auch nahmen, und erklärte uns das die Letzte Gruppen-Ehe in Hogwarts die Einzel Suite verwendet hat, und daher nahm sie an, wir würden diese auch nehmen.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Professor McGonagall erröten konnte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Mari, als ich den Raum betrat.

"Jetzt ja" sagte ich, als ich meine äußeren Roben entfernte und mich neben Romilda setzte, die sich gegen mich Kuschelte. Ich bemerkte, dass keines der Mädchen … gesund aussah. "Seit ihr in Ordnung?"

"Ich denke der Trank lässt nach" erklärte Susan. "Entweder das, oder es sind unsere Nerven und wir werden die gleichen Symptome haben wie an diesen Morgen."

"Habt ihr Winky für eine weitere Dosis gerufen?"

"Haben wir" antwortete Mari während sie sich die Augen mit einen Taschentuch abwischte. "Offenbar kann der Trank nur am morgen eingenommen werden. Wie verlief dein Treffen?"

"Nun, es glaubt jeder, das ich Draco aus den Zug warf, obwohl Snapes Augen förmlich aus seinen Kopf springen wollten, als Dumbledore den Prior Incantato auf mein Zauberstab anwandte und dieser nur zeigte, das ich nur ein Reparo seit Juni gesprochen habe."

"Und niemand verdächtigt die süße kleine Sue aus Hufflepuff" Sue lächelte "Sie könnte ja nie so gewalttätig sein da sie eine Hufflepuff war und ein Mädchen ist."

"Yeah, sie wissen nicht das du das alles getan hast, denke ich" Ich lachte. "Wie auch immer Dumbledore verbrachte den größten Teil des Treffens damit, mich daran zu hindern eine Beschwerde über Snape einzureichen, ich hatte das Gefühl das er sich wirklich sorgen machte. Ich bot an, die Beschwerde fallen zu lassen, wenn er Millies Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen hat."

"Ich hoffe, du hast meinen Namen herausgehalten" sagte Millie leise. "Mein Ruf wird sich schon genug steigern, weil ich mich mir dir abgebe."

"Yeah, ich habe diesen Effekt der auf die Menschen auswirkt. Keiner eurer Namen wurde erwähnt. Snape weigerte sich, den Schwur abzulegen, so das ich das Ultimatum gestellt habe. Dumbledore soll mich morgen wissen lassen, ob das eine oder das andere. Es war irgendwie merkwürdig obwohl."

"Was war?" fragte Romilda

"Es schien den Schulleiter zu schockieren, das ich für mich einstand, und er wahr ehrlich überrascht als ich vorgeschlagen habe, die Schule zu verlassen, Wenn Snape nicht in Rente geht oder die Schule verlässt. Die Unterhaltung schritt voran und Snape wurde immer wütender. Dumbledore schien... ich weiß nicht, irgendwie mit der Art, wie die Dinge liefen sehr zufrieden."

"Zufrieden?" fragte Romilda.

"Das scheint nicht richtig..." stimmte Marietta zu.

Haben wir was verpasst?" fragte Millie.

"Ich glaube nicht" sagte ich. "Die Art und Weise wie der alte Mann spricht, scheint es einen Weg zu geben, als würde er immer noch versuchen einen Weg zu finden, um Snape sowohl auch Mich hier zu halten, aber er schien immer noch ...zufrieden." ich stand auf. "Wie auch immer, es ist spät und wir haben morgen Unterricht. Dumbledore soll mich wissen lassen, wenn wir morgen eine neue Schule suchen müssen."

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Susan kam in der Nacht in mein Zimmer, nur um gehalten zu werden.

Im Gegensatz zu den Nächten die sie im Manor bei mir verbracht hat, war sie hier in ein Schweren Morgenmantel gewickelt.

"Rutsch rüber" sagte Susan leise. "Mir ist kalt und ich brauche deine Körperwärme."

Wie konnte ein Mann, solch einen Befehl widerstehen? Ich rutschte in die Mitte des Bettes und öffnete die Decke für sie. Die hübsche Rothaarige entfernte ihren Morgenmantel und enthüllte einen schweren Flanell Pyjama darunter. Sie streifte ihre Hausschuhe ab und kletterte ins Bett, und rieb ihre Füße die offenbar in dicken Socken steckten gegen meine nackten Beine.

"Ich hasse dieses verdammte Schloss." meckerte sie. "Es ist immer so kalt."

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, das es so kalt wäre. Ich war in meiner gewohnten Schlaf-Kleidung, ein Paar Boxer-shorts und ein T-shirt. Es war sehr angenehm wenn ich ins Bett ging. Selbst im tiefsten Winter, war dies komfortabel beim schlafen … Wenn sich mal Frost an den Wänden bildete war das zu Bett gehen, so etwas wie ein Abenteuer.

Trotzdem, wenn mir diese Kalte Burg eine Kuschelige Begleitung beim Schlafen beschwert, wer bin ich sich da zu beklagen?

"Harry? Ich wollte dir danken, für die Aufmerksamkeit die du Romilda heute Abend geschenkt hast."

"Ich saß nur bei ihr." ich wies sie darauf hin.

"Ja, das hast du. Und du hast sie an dich ankuscheln lassen. Das bedeutet ihr viel. Wir alle verstehen, deine Argumente nicht mit ihr zu Schlafen. Das ist zu verstehen, nicht einverstanden. Sie hat das Gefühl ignoriert zu werden."

"Morgen ist ihr Geburtstag." bemerkte ich. "Ich habe einige Dinge für sie. Ich habe gehofft, das wir ein Wenig Aufhebens um sie machen."

"Das würde ihr gefallen." murmelte Susan.

Das schweigen zwischen uns baute sich zwischen uns in der Dunkelheit auf. Ich dachte lange und intensiv darüber nach einzuschlafen, aber ich musste mit Susan reden, über das was sie zu Hannah sagte im Zug.

"Sue?"

"Ja?" fragte sie schläfrig

"Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du zu Hannah im Zug gesagt hast."

"Hmm?"

"Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du zu Hannah im Zug gesagt hast." wiederholte ich. "Ich möchte das du weißt, das dir das nicht noch einmal passieren wird."

Sue drehte sich zu mir um. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie ihre Augen funkelten im Licht der gedimmtem Wandleuchte im Duschraum. "Was meinst du Harry?"

"Ich werde für euch alle auf euren jeweiligen Namen, Verließe in der bolivianischen Gringotts Filiale eröffnen. Das Ministerium wird euch nicht bettelarm machen sollte mir etwas passieren."

"Das brauchst du nicht zu tun, Harrry," sie legte ihre Arme um meinen Hals und zog mich an sich, dann knabberte sie an meinen Hals. "Wir wollen nicht dein Geld, wir wollen dich."

"Nun, abgesehen von Marietta." Lachte ich.

"Harry" kicherte sie, "Mari will dich Böse. Warum sonst glaubst du, blieb sie bei dir letzte Nacht?"

"Sie war verletzt." Sagte ich, was ich offensichtlich glaubte.

"Oh Harry. Du bist so ahnungslos."

"Nicht zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben fragte ich mich, warum es immer so schien, das ich nie was wissen würde was los war.

**-===oooOOOooo===-**

Den Mädchen ging es Elend am nächsten Tag, bis Winky mit ihren Tränken erschien. Dann hatten wir einige ruhige Momente um gemeinsam den Geburtstag von Romilda zu feiern, bevor wir in die Große Halle gingen zum Frühstück und um herauszufinden ob wir hierbleiben würden oder nicht.

Wir kamen in die Große Halle, und fanden "Unseren" Tisch immer noch an Ort und Stelle vor, mit den Tisch-Service für unsere Mahlzeit vor, so führte ich meine Damen an den Tisch und wir begannen zu Frühstücken.

Die Große Halle füllte sich in den nächsten 20 Minuten mit vielen unserer Mitschüler die blicke auf uns abschossen. Malfoy war noch in Bandagen gehüllt und machte eine Show um seine Verletzung. Pansy wartete auf ihn und fütterte diesen Dummkopf mit der Hand.

Das war, als die Lehrer die Große Halle als eine Gruppe betraten was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise kamen sie in kleinen Gruppen in die Halle. Es schien als hätten sie ein Treffen gehabt. Susan stupste mich an.

"Wo ist Snape?"

"Keine Ahnung" antwortete ich. Denn der schmierige Dummkopf war nicht unter den versammelten Lehrern.

Professor McGonagall signalisierte allen in der Großen Halle das sie schweigen sollten, und der Schulleiter stand an seinen Podest um an die Schüler zu Sprechen.

"Guten Morgen," Der alte Mann sah sich in seiner großväterlichen Art und Weiße in der Halle um. "Es tut mir leid ihre Morgendliche Mahlzeit zu unterbrechen, aber es gibt eine Veränderung im Lehrpersonal die wir ihnen alle mitteilen möchten. Professor Snape hat uns verlassen wegen eines Familien Problems. Wir werden so bald wie möglich einen Ersatz Professor für Zaubertränke suchen und finden, bis dahin werde ich Professor Snape seinen Unterricht übernehmen bis ein geeigneter Ersatz gefunden wurde."

Eine Flut von Gesprächen brandete in der Großen Halle auf, bis Dumbledore wieder sprach.

"Ja, Mr. Nott?" fragte der Schulleiter nachdem, er einen Sechstklässler Slytherin entdeckte der eine Frage hatte.

"Ja, Sir, wann wird Professor Snape zurückkehren?"

"Leider ist es nicht Klar, wann oder Ob Professors Snapes persönliche Geschäfte ihm erlauben werden nach Hogwarts und zu den Slytherins zurückzukehren, weshalb Professor Vector sich dazu bereit erklärt hat, Kopf des Hauses Slytherin zu werden."

"Der Schulleiter setzte sich hin und die Hauslehrer begannen die Stundenpläne zu verteilen. Wir warteten bis Professor McGonagall sich durch die Gryffindors gearbeitet hat, bevor sie zu uns fünf kam.

"Sind sie stolz auf sich selbst Mr. Potter?" fragte die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, als sie unseren Tisch erreichte.

Ich nahm meinen Terminplan von meinem ehemaligen Chef des Hauses. "Manchmal Professor. Beziehen sie sich auf was bestimmtes?"

"Insbesondere ihre Erpressung des Schulleiters." schnappte sie.

"Was hätten sie an meiner Stelle getan Professor? Ich habe fünf Jahre des Missbrauchs unter den Mann erlebt, darunter die Körperverletzung die sie Letzte Nacht miterlebt haben. Dann hat er meine Frauen beleidigt, wieder vor ihnen. Weder sie noch der Schulleiter haben ihre Aufgabe betreffend des Mannes und niemand zügelte seine Exzesse. All das, ließ mich abhielt, diesen Bastard zu töten war der Beschwerde Prozess der Studenten. Die Tatsache das der Schulleiter lieber Mr. Snape wegschickt als sich den Schulrat zu stellen, ist wohl kaum meine Schuld."

"Professor Snape." Korrigierte sie mich automatisch.

"Mr. Snape ist kein Professor mehr an dieser Schule, und ich bin mir nicht bewusst das er dies anderswo ist. Professor, ich suche keinen Kampf, alles was ich möchte ist das grundlegende Maß an Respekt, den der Rest der Schüler als eine Selbstverständigkeit erwarten.

Die Professorin schnaubte und verließ den Tisch. Meine Frauen und Ich tauschten ein Blick aus, dann standen wir auf um unseren Tag zu Beginnen.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Klassen, waren … na ja Klassen. Die Arbeit war schwerer, als es je zuvor gewesen war, aber trotzdem, begann ich, das Verfahren zu den Wahnsinn hinter all dem zu sehen. Meine Hausaufgaben wurden jeden Abend von Marrieta überprüft, und sie war selten beeindruckt.

Am ersten Oktober, kam Mari an mein Bett und bekam ihren Willen mit mir. Zu diesen Zeitpunkt hatten Millie und Sue mir gezeigt was ich in den letzten 2 Monaten falsch gemacht habe, und allen Anzeichen nach war ich ziemlich gut in diesem besonderen Bereich der Studie, ich hatte ein ziemlich gutes Gefühl bei der Technik die ich gelernt hatte … Mari zerstörte diese Illusion in den sie mit zeigte was sie wollte und von mir erwartete, und drillte mich so lange bis ich meine Lektion gelernt habe.

Ich kann ohne Vorbehalt sagen, das dieser spezielle Unterricht bei Mari mein Lieblingsunterricht war in meinen gesamten Leben … Als sie meinen Unterricht führte an diesen Abend war sie zufrieden und ich wurde auf meinen Rücken gelegt. Ich musste Kämpfen richtig Atmen zu können, und sagte zu meinen sexy Genie kleine Worte und sprach langsam. Nackt in der Mitte des Bettes sitzend erklärte sie mir, wie sehr cih die Grundlagen der magischen Theorie in jeder einzelnen Klasse vernachlässigt habe. Mari fuhr fort mit der Erklärung und zeigte mir mir wie sehr ich mein Potenzial verplempert habe.

Nag Nag Nag Nag.

Natürlich mit der Nächtlichen Reorganisation meines Geistes, konnte ich es deutlich sehen, jeden einzelnen ihrer Punkte sehen. Warum war ich überhaupt so verdammt faul? Wie viel von den letzten fünf Jahren habe ich verschwendet? Klar ich könnte zu den besten werden. Praktische Anwendung der Magie war schon immer einfacher für mich als die Theorie.

So knickte ich ein. Von diesen Zeitpunkt an, konzentrierte ich mich auf das was ich tun musste. Mari machte mich langsam aber sicher zu einen lernwilligen Schüler. Natürlich tat sie das Gleiche auch mit den anderen Damen in meiner Familie, aber keiner schien so gezielt dumm zu sein wie ich.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Halloween kam, und ich fühlte mich etwas …leer. Eine zweite Runde des Monatszyklus meiner Damen war gekommen und gegangen, und nach einen schrecklichen ersten Tag ( Scheinbar, wirkt der Trank nicht am ersten Tag ihres Zyklus nicht) verlief der rest ruhig, trotzdem musste ich sehr vorsichtig sein mit dem, was ich sagte.

Aber es war Halloween. Noch nie ein guter Tag für mich. Im Rückblick auf meinen Leben,konnte ich nicht ein guten Gedanken finden was mir an Halloween passiert ist.

Ich wanderte durch das Schloss, auf der Suche nach etwas, irgendwas, um mich abzulenken. Selbst eine Vorschau auf dieses schreckliche Halloween bereithalten könnte, wäre besser als die Leere in meinen Bauch. Leider passierte nichts. Ich sollte dies als Zeichen nehmen, das alle für sich genommen haben.

Das Halloween-Fest war wie üblich festlich, aber wie ich schon sagte waren schienen alle Nächte vor diesen Fest heute Abend ein schlechten Geschmack gehabt zu haben. Zu mindestens meine Damen schienen sich zu Amüsieren. Es war während des Nachtisch als ich beschlossen habe, mich mit einzubringen und mit den Selbstmitleid auf zuhören.

Im Anschluss an das Abendessen kehrten wir in unsere Wohnung zurück. Ich wusste wenn die Mädchen ihren normalen Zeitplan folgen, dann würde Millie heute Nacht mein Zimmer betreten. Vielleicht war etwas Besonderes in Ordnung.

"Harry?" fragte sie, als sie mein Zimmer betrat.

"Hallo Millie" sagte ich als ich hinter der Tür stand und ihr die Augen mit einen Seidentuch verband.

"Harry, was zum Teufel machst du?"

"Ich glaube mich daran erinnern zu können, das du erwähnt hast, dass du Bestimmte Interessen hast, als du dich mit Hermine unterhalten hast..." sagte ich als ich sie zum Bett führte, und ihr Nachthemd so aufknöpfte und es zu Boden gleiten ließ.

"Harry?" Millie keuchte, als ich sie auf das Bett legte.

Ich schwenkte kurz meinen Zauberstab und die Seidentücher die ich für diesen Abend vorbereitet hatte, bewegten sich über ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel, so das sie dalag wie ein gespreizter Adler. In Vorbereitung hatte ich ein wenig in der Bibliothek zu diesen Thema gelesen. Wer konnte ahnen das Madame Pince solche Bücher in der Verbotenen Abteilung hatte, das war so... interessant?

Ich nahm die Pfauenfeder. "Das sichere Wort ist. "Nargel."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Ich wachte auf und hatte Schmerzen. Sehr große Schmerzen. Solche Schmerzen als hätte mich jemand mit einen Treiber schläger bearbeitet, bis er müde wurde und sich dann an seinen großen Bruder wandte damit er mit den Schläger seinen Job beenden würde.

"Au!" sagte ich, plötzlich wurde ich mir bewusst, wie seltsam meine Stimme klang, und wie weh es tat "Au!" zu sagen.

Ich überlegte zu versuchen meine Augen zu öffnen, um herauszufinden, wo ich war, aber gerade dort waren die Schmerzen schlimm genug, ich konnte kein Grund sehen meine Augen zu öffnen ohne Schmerzen.

"Harry? Harry bist du wach?"

Die Stimme eines Mädchens. Klang vertraut. Vertraut und besorgt. Au!. Denken tat weh.

"So Mrs. Potters..." die Stimme einer Frau erklang. Sehr vertraut. "Jede von ihnen Mrs. Potter werden jetzt meine Patienten in Ruhe lassen, oder sie werden den Krankenflügel verlassen müssen."

Was war geschehen? Ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen, ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern was geschehen war … Ich war im Bett mit Millie seit ungefähr einer Stunde gewesen, und sie schien eine richtig gute Zeit gehabt zu haben,obwohl ich persönlich nicht sehen konnte, was an gekitzelt und geneckt werden so toll sein soll. Sie wandte sich in Anstrengung gegen ihre Fesseln herum, sie war niemals zuvor so feucht. Sie Wölbte ihren Rücken und dann … nichts.

Was hatte ich getan? Hab ich sie verletzt? Das Pochen in meinen Kopf stieg an, und jetzt gab es ein Klingeln in meinen Ohren. Oh Gott, wenn ihr weh getan hätte … ich zwang meine Augen sich zu öffnen.

Verdammt das weh. Mehrere sehr verschwommene Gesichter schwammen in den Tränen meiner Augen überschwemmt von Schmerzen.

"Mr. Potter, ich sehe sie sind zu uns zurückgekehrt." sagte die Stimme der Frau. Madam Pomfrey? Oh verdammt, ich war wieder im Krankenflügel. "Sagen sie mir, wie fühlen sie sich?"

"verletzt" Krächzte ich heraus. Mein Mund war schmerzlich trocken.

Meine Brille wurde mir aufgesetzt und die Gesichter kamen in den Fokus. Madam Pomfrey und meine Frauen. Mit den Damen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein … Gut, ich hatte niemanden verletzt.

"Ich fürchte, ich brauch ein spezifisch mehr als das bisschen, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey hielt eine Tasse köstliches Wasser an meine Lippen. Das Wasser schmeckte noch nie so gut. "Was tut ihnen Weh?"

"Alles. Alles tut weh."

Meine Heilerin nickte. "Ich vermute so viel. Mr. Potter, Schmerz ist der natürliche Weg zu sagen das sie Aufhören sollen mit den Dingen die sie tun." Sie Goß ein Schmerzlinderungs Trank in meinen Mund. Nachdem ich den widerlichen Geschmack verdrängte, begannen die Schmerzen fast sofort zu verblassen. "Vielleicht sollten sie daran denken, bevor sie nächstes mal ein Machtsteigerndes Ritual versuchen. Darüber zu lesen hat damit nicht viel zu tun. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit ihre Magie zu überprüfen, sie haben nur ein Zehntel Prozent Steigerung erhalten, von dem was sie getan haben."

Sie eilte davon, bevor ich sie fragen konnte wovon zum Teufel sie da sprach. Was zur Hölle meinte sie mit Macht-Ritual?

Millie hielt meine Hand und versuchte, nicht zu weinen. "Was habe ich getan? Fragte ich. "Habe ich dir wehgetan Millie?"

Millie begann zu Schluchzen und zog mich in eine Umarmung, die meine Fähigkeit zu Atmen bedrohte. Alle Mädchen begannen gleichzeitig zu sprechen und auf einmal konnte ich nicht verstehen was jede von ihnen sagte.

Susan runzelte die Stirn und begann sofort einige Auroren Privatsphäre-Zauber zu sprechen. "Lass ihn los Millie, er läuft schon Lila an." Sie legte einen Arm um die Schulter von Millicent. "Das beste was wir sagen können ist, das du Millie so erregt hast, das sie ein Ausbruch von Zufälliger Magie hatte als sie gekommen ist."

"Offensichtlich, hat der Ausbruch von Magie sie Quer durch den Raum geschleudert und sie hart genug gegen eine Wand schlagen lassen, um ihr eine Stattliche Anzahl von Knochen zu brechen und eine schreckliche Anzahl von Schäden in den inneren Organen." Fuhr Marietta fort. "Hinzu kommt, das die Stille-Zauber auf deinen Zimmer uns davon abhielten Millies Hilfe Rufe zu hören, bis Romilda kam um zu sehen, warum ihr zwei noch nicht bereit wart für das Frühstück."

"Es war das erste mal, das ich mein Mann Nackt sah auch wenn er verletzt war, um etwas zu tun mit mir" Kicherte Romilda.

"Romi rief uns und wir alle eilten in dein Zimmer." sagte Sue .

"Tut mir leid, Harry. Tut mir so Leid." Schluchzte Mille.

"Millie du hast nichts getan … ich war einfach nur Dumm genug, keine Vorsichtsmaßnahmen zu ergreifen." sagte ich, während ich ihre Hand nahm.

"Du wärst fast gestorben!"

"Bin ich aber nicht. Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich." Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich konnte nicht widerstehen ein Besserwisser zu sein. "Stellt euch doch mal die Reaktion von allen vor wenn ich sterbe und sie herausfinden das du einen Mann durch Sex getötet hast."

Die vier Frauen in der Stille für einen Moment geschockt, und dann begann Susan zu Kichern. "Das würde ein gewisses Maß an Respekt fordern."

"ich weiß, ich will Details über diese Technik." sagte Romi.

Millies Ausdruck änderte sich von entsetzt zu amüsiert. "Ich denke, das könnte für meine Popularität gut sein …" Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. "Aber wir alle wissen, Marietta würde meine Kräfte nur für gutes einsetzen."

"Nun ja … Sehr witzig" schnappte Mari als alle anderen Mädchen kicherten, und ich vermute, mehr als Erleichterung der Situation als die Suche meinen Dummen Witz lustig zu finden. "Noch wichtiger ist, wir fanden ihn schwer verletzt. Wir brauchen etwas, das wir den Schulleiter und Madam Pomfrey sagen, so das es im Einklang mit unserer Magiesteigerung ist, wir könnten vorschlagen das Du mit Ritualen Experimentiert hast, um deine eigenen Kräfte zu erhöhren."

"Das macht Sinn. So Madam Pomfrey hat mich wie immer behandelt?"

"Ja" nickte Romi. "Sie wachte über dich wie eine Glucke, aber sie sagte, sie würde nicht in der Lage sein, etwas gegen deine Schmerzen zu tun bis du erwacht bist."

"Also warum seit ihr nicht im Unterricht? Bin ich euer Vorwand um sich zu drücken?"

"Harry" sagte Sue sanft. "Es ist Sonntag, du warst hier für fast 3 Tage."

Ich blinzelte. Verdammt noch mal.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine sichtlich verstörte Hermine Granger betrat den Krankenflügel. Susan ließ ruhig ihre Zauber fallen. Meine Frauen betrachteten meine Freundin recht kühl.

"Harry? Ich bin so froh, das du wach bist."

"Hey Hermine, du kennst mich doch wenn ich nicht mindestens ein-oder-zweimal im Schuljahr im Krankenflügel lande, dann bin ich nicht wirklich in der Schule."

"Harry, das ist nicht lustig." Ich konnte sehen, das sie geweint hatte.

"Hast du Macht-Rituale benutzt?"

Ich war offensichtlich das etwas fehlte, ich konnte die Kapitalisierung in ihren Worten hören. Ich beschloss ihr etwas weniger als die Wahrheit zu sagen, und nicht die Lüge die offenbar im Umlauf war. "Nein, es war nur Training und ein Zauber ist schief gegangen."

Die Erleichterung war sichtbar auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich wusste es, ich wusste der Prophet würde wieder lügen. Ich wusste, das es keine Möglichkeit gibt, das du so etwas Dunkles tun würdest..." Sie zog mich in eine ihrer Umarmungen und ich wurde daran erinnert, am deutlichsten daran erinnert, das einige meiner Rippen vor kurzen erst geheilt worden waren. Meine Sicht wurde ein wenig Grau von den Schmerz, und dann bemerkte ich die Blicke meiner Frauen die sie sowohl mir als auch meiner Buschighaarigen Freundin zuwarfen.

"Hermine" keuchte ich. Sie ließ mich los und ich machte ein paar Tiefe Atemzüg, bevor ich fortfuhr. "Was meinst du?"

"Oh Harry, haben sie es nicht gesagt?" sie zog aus der Tasche ihrer Robe eine Zeitung. Sie Hielt mir die geöffnete Zeitung hin und ich sah, dass es die Sonntagsausgabe des Tagespropheten war. Die Schlagzeile lautete : **Potter ein Dunkler Lord?**

"Oh verdammt noch mal" sagte ich, als ich weiter las. "**Potter bricht mit der Hellen Seite um Dunkle Rituale zu vollziehen die seine Macht steigern sollen.**"

Ich habe keine wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ich deswegen Überrascht war. Immerhin war dies eine alljährliche Nummer. Es war mal wieder Zeit für die Zauberwelt, zu denken das ich auf der Dunklen Seite bin.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth – Chapter Three**

Anders als meine Frauen, war Ron mein häufigster Besucher, als ich im Krankenflügel feststeckte, und hielt mich auf den laufenden über das Geschehen rund um die Schule, darunter diejenigen die er "Verdammte Idioten" nannte, die jetzt davon überzeugt waren, das ich der nächste Dunkle Lord sei, oder den Aktuellen beitreten würde. Es schien, das die Gruppe eine erschreckend hohe Anzahl an Mitglieder hatte, mehr als die DA letztes Jahr.

Das tat weh, das tat es wirklich. Ich weiß nicht wie ich jemals annehmen konnte, das die Kids der DA jemals meine Freunde gewesen sein könnten, und gerade diese vertrauten mir am wenigsten jetzt.

Ich kannte nun auch ( endlich ) Rons Seite, zwischen dem was bei Hermine und Ihn los war. Es stellte sich heraus, das irgendwann im Jahr zuvor, während ich damit beschäftigt war, darauf zu achten wie Unfair das Leben war, hat sich zwischen den beiden was entwickelt. Die ganze Zeit Händchen halten, Küsse gestohlen, Mondschein Spaziergänge und Pläne schmieden für eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Wie meine Scharfe Beobachtungsgabe nun mal war, hab ich das völlig übersehen. Während ich in der Sicherheit von Durskaban war, besuchte Ron, Hermine in ihrem Haus. Man kann es nicht oft genug sagen, darum wiederhole ich es noch einmal. Ron Weasley reiste im Muggel-Stil zu Hermines Haus in Crawley und besuchte sie. Er war zurecht auf sich selbst Stolz für dieses Kunststück ohne mehrere mehrere Instanzen der Geheimhaltung verletzt zu haben. Als sein Freund musste ich, ihn ein wenig in die Parade fahren, also fragte ich ihn warum er nicht den "Fahrenden Ritter" genommen hat. Der Ausdruck auf seinen Gesicht sagte mir, das er nicht einmal daran gedacht hat.

Ich habe nicht über ihn gelacht. Nun, nicht allzu sehr.

Wie auch immer, zwei Wochen in den er sie zu Hause besucht hatte, mit Leidenschaftlichen Stunden voller Petting, sprudelten ihre Hormone auf eine amüsante weise, und Hermine beschloss das sie mehr wollte.

Und da war Ron ruhig und hielt die Klappe. Er weigerte sich mir zu sagen, was passiert ist.

Auf manchen Ebenen fand ich neuen Respekt für Ron und auch seine Weigerung fand ich begründet. Ehrlich gesagt, was zwischen den beiden geschah war nicht meine Angelegenheit. Davon abgesehen, brach einiges auf, nachdem Hermine den Schritt gegangen ist, und ich fing an, den starken Verdacht zu haben, dass das, was dort geschehen war, auch der Auslöser war für Hermines Probleme mit mir.

Außerdem wollte ich es wissen.

Ich sprach mit Dobby und arrangierte ein paar Getränke für den nächsten Besuch von Ron. Elfen hatten Mittel zu verhindern das Hexen und Zauberer sehen was sie tun, mir war nicht bekannt das Dobby in der Lage war, unsere kleine Party zu maskieren vor Madam Pomfrey bis er wollte das sie es sieht.

Eines Tages werden einige Zauberer herausfinden, wie er alle Elfen der Welt dazu bekommt für ihn zu arbeiten, dann werden diese Zauberer die Welt regieren.

Es ist nicht viel Alkohol im Butterbier, aber ich weiß aus Erfahrung, das eine Flasche oder drei Rons Zunge lockern würden. Es dauerte sechs Butterbier, um ihn dazu zu bringen, was passiert ist als Hermine ihn mit ins Bett nahm.

Ich dachte nicht das Hermine den ersten Schritt zwischen den beiden tat, das überraschte mich wirklich. Ron ist ein "Junge das ist wirklich gut, besser ich verderbe das nicht" Art von Kerl. Hermine wusste immer was sie wollte und hatte nie Angst die notwendigen Schritte einzuleiten damit sie bekommt was sie will. Ron sagte nichts darüber, aber ich bin mir sicher das sie ihn Abbildungen mit Schritt für Schritt Anleitung vorlegte damit er versuchen könne, das sie bekommt was sie will.

Also zog Hermine Ron in ihr Schlafzimmer, das Ron als "Überraschend Feminin" beschrieben hatte, ohne ein Bücherregal in Sicht, und entkleidete sie beide. Dann zog sie Ron zu ihren Bett und startete die Knutsch-Orgie, die sie unten an der Treppe begannen erneut.

Was wäre, wenn das Problem ihren Kopf erreichen würde. Oder eher nicht. Es schien, das auf ihren Bett der "Kleine Ron" beschlossen hatte, Eindruck wie eine Schildkröte zu machen, obwohl er bei bei jeder Knutscherei die sie hatten, de vollen Mast gezeigt hatte. Nach einen Hinweis, nahm sie ein "Spezial" Video aus der Sammlung ihres Vaters, und versuchte den den kleinen Kerl zu "Ermutigen" ohne Ergebnisse, außer ein nassen Schritt für Ron und einem wunden Kiefer für Hermine.

Es war nicht überraschend, das dies keine gute Sache war. Nach unzähligen Entschuldigen an alle, rannte Ron aus dem Hause Granger. Er brauchte jemanden zum Reden, und seine Eltern fielen da raus, so das er sich auf seine Älteren Brüder verlassen musste. Es gab keine Art, wie er den Zwillingen vertrauen würde, Percy war völlig außer frage, wie Molly und Arthur, Charlie war in Albanien, so suchte Ron sich den Ältesten und am meisten unterstützende Bruder Bill für das Gespräch aus.

Er lachte über ihn, und klopfte ihn auf den Rücken, und lachte dann noch mehr in der Art wie es ein hilfreicher Älterer Bruder von ihm tat.

Nach einer weile, hatte sich Bill soweit beruhigt, das er mit den jüngsten Bruder reden konnte, und gemeinsam hatten sie Rons Gefühle für Hermine untersucht. Nach vielen Diskussionen und ein paar Feuer-Whiskys und noch mehr Lacher auf Rons kosten, meinte Bill, das Ron Hermine als eine art Schwester ansah, und das Ron nicht genug von einen Reinblüter hatte, um es ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Dieser Kommentar brachte auch Ron zum lächeln. Bill illustrierte sein Standpunkt, indem er von Skandal der Hochzeit zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa Black in Bills ersten Jahr erzählte, zumal die Blacks und die Malfoys niemals zuvor jemand anderes als ihre Cousins/Cousinen geheiratet hatten, zumal Lucius Vater eine Cousine geheiratet hatte, die so aussah wie seine Schwester und auch den gleichen Namen hatte. Es war seltsam dass Abraxas Malfoy seine Schwester nie gesehen wurde oder etwas zuvor von ihr gehört wurde.

Nach einen Tag oder so, des Nachdenkens, kehrte Ron zum Haus von Hermine zurück und entschuldigte sich. Nachdem Ron sich selbst erklärte, beschlossen sie Gemeinsam, dass es viel zu umständlich sei um es kurzfristig zu versuchen und das sie sich außerhalb des Unterrichts oder der Vertrauensschüler Aufgaben mieden, sie erklärte einige Dinge darüber wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Insgesamt verbrachte ich vier Tage im Krankenflügel nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, eine meiner längeren Aufenthalte. Nachdem ich Poppys traditionelle "versuchen und vorsichtig sein Mr. Potter" Rede erhalten hatte, gefolgt von ihren üblichen Drohungen "Beim nächsten mal bleiben sie länger" eskortierten mich Millie und Susan so aus den Krankenflügel, als hätte ich Flügel aus Glas.

Diese "verheiratet mit vier Mächtigen und Verrückten Hexen" Sache tat Wunder für mein Männliches Selbstbild. Trotzdem war der Sex verdammt großartig, so das ich viele Dinge dafür getan hätte.

Millie wollte nicht aufhören sich zu entschuldigen, das sie mich verletzt hat. Es war wirklich Peinlich. Sobald wir in unseren Zimmern waren, klammerten sich meine vier Damen an mich, als ob sie Angst hätten, das ich verschwinden könnte.

"Hey, ich werde euch nicht verlassen, das wisst ihr." sagte ich.

"Fast hätte ich dich getötet!" Schluchzte Millie in meine Schulter.

"Nein, ich war dumm. Ich wusste, das ihr alle noch Anfälle von zufälliger Magie habt, und reizte dich immer weiter, bis du die Kontrolle verloren hast." Ich rieb ihren Rücken, so gut ich konnte, das angesichts der vier Frauen, die scheinbar ihr bestes taten, um mit mir zu verschmelzen. "Seit ich Dumm war, macht es zu Maris Schuld."

"Meine Schuld?" Fragte meine älteste Frau entrüstet. "Wie könnte ich daran schuld sein?"

"Du warst diejenige, die es auf sich nahm das ich anfange zu Denken" Ich grinste. " Wenn ich ein Idiot bin, muss es deine Schuld sein"

"Ah, ich sehe" sagte Mari und zog ihren Zauberstab, nachdem sie einige Schritte zurück ging. "Wie dumm von dir, ein weiteres dunkles Ritual so bald zu versuchen, nachdem du gerade erst aus den Krankenflügel entlassen worden bist."

"Warte, warte" flehte ich, nur halb im Scherz. "Es tut mir leid. Tu mir nicht weh."

Das brachte alle meine vier Frauen zum Lachen. Es dauerte eine weile bis sie sich Beruhigt hatten.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Ich glaube es war das Flüstern, was mir am meisten zusetzte. Die verstohlenen Blicke halfen nicht, aber das Flüstern das plötzlich stoppte, wenn die Flüsterer merkten das ich sie ansah und wieder anfing wenn ich wegschaute, zerrte sehr an meinen Nerven.

Es war fast, als erwarteten alle meine Mitschüler, das ich anfing "Unverzeihliche" in der Großen Halle umher zuwerfen.

Ron hatte recht. Verdammte Idioten.

Das Traurige daran war, das auch einige der Blicke von teilen der Lehrer kamen. Nicht McGonagall oder Flitwick, aber so viele von den anderen. Ich erinnere mich, als ich in Geschichte der Zauberei aufwachte, und Binns mich in einer Weise anstarrte, als hätte man ihn vorgeschlagen eine Darm-Entleerung zu machen.

Ich verbrachte mehrere Stunden damit, darüber nachzudenken, was es bedeutet, das ein Gespenst Angst vor mir hatte. Und ich fragte mich ob Geister einen Darm hatten zum entleeren.

Der Prophet hielt ein unerbittlichen Trommelschlaf über meine scheinbare "Finsternis" und es wurde langsam mehr als nur ein wenig lästig.

Was sie nicht erwähnten, das es keine Helle Punkte gab. Es gab sie. Zum Beispiel der Tag, als Susan und ich eine Freistunde hatten und wir in der Großen Halle waren um an unseren Kräuterkunde Aufsatz zu arbeiten, als Justin Finch-Fletchley auf den Stuhl links neben Susan rutschte.

"Können wir dir mit irgendetwas helfen, Justin?" Fragte Susan ihn kühl

Ja Sue, das könnt ihr." sagte der Sandig Haarige Hufflepuff. "Ich wollte nur wissen, warum zum Teufel du mich nie kontaktiert hast, als du in Schwierigkeiten warst."

"Was?"

"Ich hörte nicht ein wort von dir über den ganzen Sommer, und im Zug höre ich, das du alle Hufflepuffs hasst und Harry geheiratet hast. Es dauerte ewig, um die Geschichte aus Hannah herauszubekommen, und ich erzählte ihr was ich darüber gedacht habe, was Sie und ihre Familie getan haben. Ich weiß das wir beschlossen haben, das wir nicht zusammenarbeiten können seit letzten Mai Sue, aber ich habe immer gedacht das du wissen würdest, das du zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du jemanden brauchst.

Sue begann zu weinen und zog den Hufflepuff in eine Umarmung, und das Paar begann seine Erfahrungen seit letzten Mai auszutauschen. Ich war froh, das Sue es geschafft hatte, mindestens mit einen ihrer alten Freunde Kontakt zu haben, weil ich versuchen würde, mit mindestens einen meiner alten Freunde wieder Kontakt zu haben.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Romilda half.

Na ja, vielleicht half sie mir ein bisschen zu sehr. Mich fast getötet, trifft es wahrscheinlich genauer, aber sie versuchte es.

Ich weiß nicht warum, ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, sie zu fragen ob sie mir helfen würde, aber sie erkannte das ich am Trübsal blassen war, und schlug mir vor Hermine zu finden und sie im "Raum der Wünsche" einzuladen.

Romilda war so aufgeregt als sie um Hilfe gebeten wurde, das sie anfing auf und ab zu hüpfen und in die Hände zu klatschen.

Gott, ich liebte dieses Mädchen. Es wurde immer schwieriger zu widerstehen und sie mit ins Bett zu nehmen. Hätte ich nur gewusst ...

Jedenfalls, wartete ich im Raum, und versuchte mir alle Möglichkeiten vorzustellen in welche Richtung das Gespräch, mit meiner ersten Freundin gehen könnte. Ich hatte den Raum nach ein Ort gefragt, an denen wir reden könnten, und der Raum bot mir ein Duplikat des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Warten war noch nie eine meiner Stärken. Ich bin sicher der Raum, dosierte die Zeit extra langsamer und nach einer weile des Wartens, öffnete sich die Tür und Hermine trat in den Raum gefolgt von Romilda die ihren Zauberstab hielt.

"Romi" Ich schrie auf. "Du solltest Hermine bitten, sich mit mir zu treffen und nicht entführen!"

"Ich wollte fragen" erklärte meine jüngste Frau geduldig. "Sie sagte nein. Ich zeigte ihr einfach, das Verweigerung keine Option wäre. Romi grinste mich an, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Die Tür verschwand, als meine jüngste Frau sie hinter sich schloss. Offenbar hat der Raum entschieden, dass Hermine und Ich "Unverzichtbar" wären bis wir das zwischen uns geklärt hätten.

Hermine hat nicht ein Wort gesagt, seitdem sie den Raum betrat, sie stand nur da mit Verschränkten Armen und finsteren Blick.

"Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten reden" sagte ich so entschuldigend wie möglich.

"Hast du diesen Vollstrecker nach mir geschickt?"

Das Zimmer hatte ein paar Ohrensessel zur Verfügung gestellt. Ich setzte mich in einen und deutete auf den anderen. "Hermine, bitte?"

"Hermine, was ist los mit uns? Warum bist du so böse auf mich?

"Was du tust, ist falsch, Harry!"

"Und warum ist es falsch, Hermine? Von der Kultur in der wir leben, ist es nicht üblich aber legal."

"Du weißt, das es falsch ist Harry! Ich habe in der Geschichte dieser so genannten Harems nachgeschlagen. Die Frauen sind praktisch Sklaven.

"

"Hermine, was auch immer meine Frauen sind, so sind sie nicht im geringsten Sklaven. Mari drängt mich mehr, als du es je getan hast zum lernen und mir gefällt das. Sue bringt mir mehr Offensive Magie bei, als ich mir je erträumen kann. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum sie in der DA war, die Auroren, die ihre Tante schützten haben ihr eine menge beigebracht. Millie ist davon überzeugt, das ich zu dünn bin, und vergewissert sich das ich auch richtig esse. Und Romilda … dieses kleine Luder, versucht seit den zweiten Tag an den wir verheiratet wurden, mich zu verführen. Nein, Sklave beschreibt nicht wirklich unsere Beziehung."

Sie blieb sitzen und starrte mich an.

"Als du in den Krankenflügel kamst um mich zu sehen, dachte ich vielleicht könnten wir so sein wir wir, du weißt schon waren? Aber du kamst nie wieder und sprichst noch immer nicht außerhalb des Unterrichts mit mir." Ich beschloss, sie mit ein wenig Emotionalität zu erweichen. "Ich vermisse meine Freundin Hermine. Ich vermisse das sie mir sagt, ich solle meine Hausaufgaben machen. Ich vermisse ihren Erstaunten blick, wenn ich versehentlich ein guten Punkt in einen Aufsatz habe. Ich vermisse wenn sie mit Ron und mir lacht.

Doch ich bekam überhaupt keine Antwort. Ich wechselte erneut meine Taktik und versuchte es erneut.

"Ich weiß, dass diese Ehe dich aufregt, aber Hermine, du musst verstehen das der Bund uns zusammengeschweißt hat auf erstaunliche Weise. Es war nicht meine Idee, und ich wurde betrogen, aber ich würde es jetzt nicht mehr ändern wenn ich könnte."

Das kam zu ihr durch. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie mich förmlich in der Stile zerriss. "Harry, ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen das du es gut meinst, aber … Du benutzt sie nur."

"Wir nutzen uns gegenseitig Hermine. Hast du dir je Gedanken darüber gemacht woher sie kamen? Wie meine Frauen darüber gedacht haben, als wir alle miteinander verheiratet wurden? Millie ist ein Halb-Blut aus einer Reinblüter Familie. Denk mal einen Moment darüber nach, sie wurde zwar Toleriert, aber nie wirklich akzeptiert. Wen du die Chance hättest, das Potter-Vermögen mit den des Bulstrode Vermögen zu vereinen, hättest du auch die Chance genutzt um in deiner Familie anerkannt zu werden wenn du sie wärst. Marietta hat mich gehasst. Sie hasste mich für meine Beziehung mit Cho im letzten Jahr und für den Druck den ihre Mutter sie ausgesetzt hatte damit sie die DA an Umbrigde verriet. Dann benutzte ihr Vater sie um eine Schuld an meiner Familie zu begleichen."

Ich konnte sehen, wie Hermines Gerechtigkeitsbewusstsein förmlich explodieren wollte wegen dieser Ungerechtigkeit, aber bevor dies Geschehen konnte, fuhr ich fort.

"Romildas Mutter fütterte sie mit den gleichen Mist über den Jungen-der-Lebt wie Molly es bei Ginny tat. Aber fast unter Ausschluss aller anderen. Sie ist die Einzige, die in dieser Ehe mit offenen Augen und voller Begeisterung kam, und sie ist tief verletzt weil ich nicht mit ihr das Bett teile, aber ich denke sie weiß, dass ich glaube ist ist zu jung und das ich mich wie ein Perverser fühlen würde wenn ich das Bett mit ihr teilen würde. Sue verlor ihre Tante, Steuern, Erbschaftssteuer und Schulden leerten ihr Familien-Verließ. Sie verlor das Zuhause was sie kannte und wurde auf die Straße gesetzt mit einigen Galleonen in der Tasche. Niemand wollte sie bei sich aufnehmen, ihr helfen oder ihr etwas vermieten durch das Gerücht das jeder der ihr Helfe würde, Schreckliche Rache der Todesser zu befürchten hatte. Dumbledore unterbreitete ihr den Vorschlag, sich einer Gruppen-Ehe anzuschließen. Sie hatte die Wahl, entweder in die Ehe gehen oder am Ende sich selbst zu verkaufen bevor sie verhungert.

Ich konnte an ihren Gesichtsausdruck sehen, das die Nachrichten über Sue, etwas waren was sie noch nicht kannte. Nun, Hermine war nicht immer auf den neuesten Stand des Klatsch und Tratsch in Hogwarts.

"Deine erste Sorge war, das ich meine Frauen in einer Schrecklichen Art und Weise behandeln würde." Ich zögerte. Wollte ich dies wirklich mit Hermine diskutieren? Nein, wollte ich nicht, weil es schon fast sicher war, das es sie wütend machen würde … ich war schon zu weit voran geschritten zu diesen Zeitpunkt um noch zu stoppen. "Ja wir machen Liebe. Wenn eine von ihnen zu mir kommt sind wir glücklich dabei, ich zwinge mich ihnen nicht auf, sie kommen zu mir."

"Sie haben keine Wahl, Harry. Ja sagen, bedeutet nicht, das sie auch nein sagen können."

Wir saßen schweigend da für einige Momente. "Ist das, was du wirklich von mir denkst Hermine?"

"Harry ..."

"Bist du fertig mit mir? Fragte ich. "Es tat weh, als Ron im vierten Schuljahr nicht glaubte. Ich bin nicht sicher ob ich es verkraften könnte, wenn du mich verlässt Hermine."

"Dich verlassen?" fragte sie ungläubig. "Du hast mich verlassen."

"Was? Ich tat es nicht …" Plötzlich hatte ich einen Verdacht was den Bruch zwischen Ron und ihr anging. "Es geht um Dich und Ron."

"Nein, ist es nicht!" protestierte sie.

"Ja ist es. Etwas geschah zwischen Dir und Ron. Du bist so wütend auf ihn das du es kaum ertragen kannst mit ihn deine Vertrauensschüler Pflichten nachzugehen, und du lenkst etwas von dieser Wut auf ihn um auf mich."

Ihr Kopf fiel, bis ihr Kinn ihre Brust berührte, und mir ein Blick auf ihre buschigen Locken präsentierte. Ich wusste, das ich ihr weh tat als ich ihre Situation mit Ron ansprach, und ich hatte auch nicht wirklich vor, Ron überhaupt zu erwähnen, aber …

"Ron und ich begannen im vergangen Jahr miteinander auszugehen." sagte Hermine ihre Stimme kaum ein flüstern. "Wir haben nie etwas bewegendes getan, aber du warst so oft beim Nachsitzen, und deinen Unterricht mit Professor Snape … es ist einfach irgendwie passiert."

"Du brauchst es mir nicht zu erklären Hermine. Ich hätte nicht viel Spaß gehabt, auch wenn ich nicht in Schwierigkeiten steckte."

Sie hörte mich scheinbar nicht und fuhr fort. "Es schien gut zu sein, weißt du, spannend und … und … und gefährlich mit Umbrigde und ihren Inquisitions Kommando überall. Dann war der Kampf im Ministerium und alles, wir haben nie ein Weg gefunden, es dir zu sagen."

Ich beugte mich vor und nahm ihre Hand. "Ich habe dies nie bemerkt, aber ich hätte auch niemals ein Problem damit gehabt, wenn ihr es mir gesagt hättet."

"Ron war so süß, er kam sogar zu mir nach hause und reiste völlig alleine von Ottery St. Catchpole zu meinen Muggel Haus. Ich war so Stolz auf seine Anstrengungen und so verbrachten wir die Tage zusammen, und dann haben wir ..."

"Ich weiß" sagte ich. Ich hatte sie wissen lassen, das ich schon wusste, was geschehen war. Der Aufwand zu versuchen, es mir zu erzählen brachte sie den Tränen nah. "Ich habe es geschafft, die Geschichte von Ron zu bekommen"

"Ihr redet über mich? Fragte sie, und war dabei sich wieder in eine Furie zu verwandeln.

"Ja. Genau wie du und ich über Ron reden. Er kam nicht zu mir um zu Prahlen, ich musste die Geschichte aus ihn herausziehen."

"Also weißt du, wie scheußlich er mich gefunden hat." Ihre Tränen begannen zu fließen.

Ich hasse es, wenn Mädchen weinen, ich weiß nie, was zu tun ist. Ich konnte nur versuchen, ihre Hand zu halten, bis sie sich beruhigt, oder ich könnte ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Zwischen Hermine und mir war die Wahrheit schon immer die beste Option.

"Hermine, es geht nicht immer nur um dich."

"Was?"

"Versuche es mal, aus Ron seiner Perspektive zu sehen" sagte ich leise. "Ein sehr hübsches Mädchen nimmt ihn mit ins Bett, und er kann nicht. Er erschrak, und dachte das er Homosexuell wäre."

Sie blinzelte mich an. "Es ist nicht falsch daran, Homosexuell zu sein. Ron hatte noch nie ein Problem, mit jemanden der sein coming out hatte."

"Nur weil jemand kein Problem mit Homosexuellen hat, bedeutet es nicht, das er selber Homosexuell sein möchte. Sobald er dich an diesen Tag verließ lief Ron zu jemanden, um darüber zu sprechen."

"Oh Gott" sagte sie, und bedeckte ihren Mund mit ihrer linken Hand. "Sag mir, das Molly nichts weiß, bitte."

"Ron setzt sich wahrscheinlicher mit Malfoy hin und diskutiert sein Sex Leben, als das er mit Molly und Arthur diskutiert. Er ging zu Bill. Sie hatten ein langes Gespräch darüber, wie Ron für dich fühlte und Bill hat eine interessante Theorie."

Hermine respektierte schon immer Bill Weasley. Schulsprecher, Student und später Fluchbrecher und es tat nicht weh, das er dieses ultra-coole Aussehen und Haltung hatte. Wenn Bill etwas vorschlug, dann war es wahrscheinlich das Hermine es glauben würde. "Was? Was hat Bill gesagt?"

"Bill verglich wie Ron reagierte als du mit Viktor ausgegangen bist und wie er reagierte als Ginny mit irgendwem ausging. Er glaubt das Ron tief in sich drinnen, dich als weitere Schwester ansieht."

"Schwester?" Fragte sie in einen geschockten Ton in der Stimmte.

"Yeah. Schwester . Er kämpft bei dir in der gleichen Art und Weise wie er es bei Ginny tut. Er Schützt dich auf die gleiche Weise wie er Ginny schützen will, und das macht wirklich sinn. Bill scherzte mit Ron, das der Grund, warum er nicht auf dich reagiert wäre, das er nicht genügend "Reinen Blutes" wäre."

Sie Rümpfte die Nase. "Ew"

"Ja, wenn du mit Malfoy auf die gleiche Weise agieren würdest, gäbe es sicherlich kein Problem."

Sie schlug mich dafür. Hart. Dann ernüchterte sie, als ich mein Arm rieb. "Wenn Ron mich nicht wollte sagte ich mir, dann wollte ich dich nach deinen Geburtstag sehen und es wäre ok, weil wir alle wieder zusammen sein würden, weißt du?"

"Und dann aus heiterem Himmel, war ich verheiratet." Ich nickte mein Verständnis.

"Ron wollte mich nicht und du warst … na ja nicht verfügbar, und die Art und Weise wie Dumbledore dies tat, mit dir und den Mädchen … ich werde am Ende allein sein oder nicht?"

Ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Ich fing an zu lachen, was dazu führte das ich ihre Wut wieder anstachelte. Sie schlug mich wieder. Mein linker Bizeps endete mit einer ziemlich spektakulären Prellung.

"Tut mir leid, sorry. Gnade!" Lache ich. "Hermine du bist das absolut dümmste Genie das ich je gekannt habe. Wie konntest du nur übersehen, das die Halb Rawenclaw dich anstarrt wie ein Steak zum Abendessen vor einen Hungernden Menschen? Verdammt, Finch-Fletchey würde seinen Linken Arm für dich geben, und wenn du nichts dagegen hast wenn der Junge ein wenig jünger ist, würde Collin wahrscheinlich durch ein Orgasmus sterben wenn du "Ihn" ihn er Hand halten würdest."

"Du übertreibst."

"kaum, Hermine schau einmal in den Spiegel. Du bist mehr als schön. Wenn du das geringste Interesse zeigen würdest, hättest du keine Zeit mehr für Hausaufgaben, wegen all der Jungs die im Wettbewerb sind wegen dir." zum ersten Mal in unseren Gespräch sah man ein hauch von ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen gehen. "Ich weiß, du hast was gegen meine Ehe, aber Tatsache bleibt, wir sind verheiratet und es gibt nichts was ich dagegen tun kann. Ich brauche nur meine Freundin Hermine zurück."

Und sie weinte wieder. Ich hasse das.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Hermine und ich sprachen noch über 2 Stunden, und wir lachten sogar einige male. Ich war das ich eine Menge getan habe, um die Kluft die sich zwischen uns gebildet hatte zu heilen.

Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte.

Wie auch immer, der Raum hatte beschlossen, das wir genug an unseren Problemen gearbeitet hatten, und die Tür zeigte sich wieder. Ich hielt die Tür offen für meine Beste Freundin und folgte ihr in den Flur.

Ich lief in die Linke Hand von Susans Hand die gegen meine Brust drückte.

"Hallo Hermine" sagte Susan süß und schob mich in den Raum zurück. Sie wandte sich wieder an Hermine und fuhr fort. "Wenn du jemals wieder allein mit meinen Mann hinter verschlossenen Türen bist, werde ich dir jedes Haar einzeln ausreißen. Auf wiedersehen Hermine" sagte sie und verschloss und versiegelte die Tür hinter uns, und schnitt somit Hermines Protest ab.

Sue hatte etwa den Verdacht, das etwas zwischen Hermine und mir lief? Ich war bei diesen Gedanken schockiert. "Sue, ich verspreche dir, das nicht passiert ist, wir haben uns nur unterhalten."

Die Rothaarige lächelte. "Ich weiß Harry, ich wollte das mit ihr nur Klarstellen. Es ist für jeden offensichtlich dass, nachdem was zwischen Ihr und Ronald Weasley passiert ist, sie Eifersüchtig auf unsere Beziehung ist."

"Ist sie? Fragte ich, verblüfft das ich solange gebraucht hatte, um herauszufinden, was andere offenbar schon lange sahen.

"Nun, offensichtlich für jeden, der nicht Ahnungslos ist." Sie grinste wegen meiner Reaktion darauf. "Zauberstab raus Potter, es ist zeit für deine Lektion."

Um mich herum wurde aus den Wohnzimmer ein Duell-Zimmer. Das nervte mich wirklich. So sollte der Raum eigentlich nicht funktionieren, man musste erst den Raum sagen was man brauchte bevor man eintrat. Aber Susan konnte diese Änderung, ohne Vorbereitung durchführen. Meine anderen Frauen wahrscheinlich auch, aber ich war noch mit keiner von ihnen im "Raum der Wünsche" seitdem wir nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt sind.

"Das ist morgen" sagte ich meinen Zauberstab ziehend. Ich hab bei unserer ersten Lektion gelernt, das Susan keine zweite Chance gab. Ich begann mich zu wundern über das Wissen der Auroren-Zaubersprüche die sie mir beibrachte.

"Nein" ihr grinsten wurde breiter und wurde auch wesentlich mehr böse. "Sie ist heute … Vielleicht bin ich auch verärgert das mein Mann mit einer anderen Frau in einen verschlossenen Raum und ich möchte ein wenig der Wut los werden …. Expulso!"

Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen, um den Explosionszauber zu entgehen, trotz meiner Reflexe, streifte der Zauber knapp meine Haare. Vom Boden aus drehte ich ich meine Zauberstab und konterte mit einen "Furunculus!"

"Oder ich will, nur dein Gleichgewicht bewahren." fuhr sie immer noch grinsend fort, als sie meinen Furunkel-fluch mit einer zwanglosen Leichtigkeit abwehrte. "So genug aufgewärmt? Dann können wir jetzt ernst machen."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Eine Stunde später war der Raum der Wünsche mit den Trümmern unseres "Trainings" übersät. Ich saß an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und versuchte zu Atem zu kommen als Susan sich neben mir hinkniete und versuchte zu Heilen was sie mein Zauberstab Arm angetan hatte. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es war oder was sie tat, um es zu beheben, aber der Arm begann sich entschieden weniger … knackig zu fühlen. Ich hatte bereits beschlossen das "Knackig" nicht bedeutet, das du Knochen im Körperteil hast.

Ich nahm es tröstend auf, als ich sich ihre Brust in einer Hypnotischen Art und Weise bewegte als sie tief atmete im Anschluss an die Arbeit. Nicht das ich oft getroffen hätte.

Ich bezweifle ernsthaft, das ich sie je angefasst hätte mit einen Handschuh vor den Harem-Power Effekt. Ich glaube nicht, das ich jemals wirklich ihre qualifizierte Auror-Kraft wirklich zu schätzen gewusst hätte und wie stark sie sein muss. Die schiere Zahl der Zauber die sie kannte und der Geschick im Umgang mit ihnen, erstaunte mich jedes mal aufs neue.

"UUHH!" Ich grunzte, als sie meinen Arm manipulierte.

"Oh Hush" sagte sie mit einen Lächeln. "Wenn du wieder in Ordnung bist und ich hier fertig bin, werde ich es Küssen, damit es dir besser geht."

"Sue, warum bist du jedes mal zu den DA-Treffen gekommen? Du musst dich doch schrecklich gelangweilt haben"

"Oh, ich weiß nicht, Harry … meine Beschützer haben mir nie beigebracht, einen Patronus zu beschwören … Verdammt, ich habe einiges von dir gelernt, nachdem du es mir beigebracht hast. Außerdem gab es noch diese Hufflepuff-Teamwork Sache zu beachten. Wir haben das genutzt, was du wusstest." Wie auch immer, sie wischte einige Haare von meinen Augen. " Der Lehrer war ziemlich niedlich."

Ich grübelte während Susan weiter an meinen Arm arbeitete. Ich fragte mich noch immer, was sie an mir fand, weil ich immer dachte, das ich nie wirklich gut aussah.

"So" sagte sie als sie meinen Arm losließ, der nicht länger wehtat. "schon viel besser."

"Und ich dachte du würdest mich küssen." schnarrte ich.

Susan schwang ihr Bein über meinen Schoß, das das sie Rittlings auf mir saß, und zog mein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten. "Ich habe nie gesagt, das ich deinen Arm küssen würde." flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr. " Ich meinte darüber nachzudenken, ich Waffen küssen wollte, und ich habe Waffen. Sie bewegte ihren Schritt zu den meinen. "So weiß ich, dass das Küssen eines Arms nicht alles besser macht."

Manchmal, aber nur manchmal ist es sehr gut ich zu sein.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Bis ende Januar wurde das Schloss mit einen ungewöhnlichen Gefühl des … Friedens durchdrungen. Riddle und seine Crew von verrückten Bastarden haben seit der Schlacht im Ministerium nichts mehr getan, was merkwürdig schien, aber ich war nicht dabei mich zu beklagen. Ich hatte keine Alpträume, meine Narbe störte mich nicht mehr, meine Studien liefen gut und auch das Essen schien besser zu sein als der Durchschnitt. Drei meiner vier Frauen waren Sexy/ Pervers / geil und die ganze verdammte zeit, arbeitete die vierte sich zu solch einen Punkt heran, so das ich den starken Verdacht hatte, dass, sobald sie volljährig war, sie mich Vergewaltigen wollte.

Kurz gesagt, war das Leben gut.

Oh, sicher es gab noch die verdächtigen Blicke und das gelegentliche Flüstern, aber da so ziemlich gar nichts los war an der Schule und außerhalb des Unterrichts, und niemand versteinert wurde, vergiftet oder sonst irgendwie den Tode nahe war, ohne eine Vernünftige Erklärung, schienen die meisten meiner Mitschüler, zufrieden zu sein leise von mir Schlecht zu denken und ließen mich soweit in Ruhe damit.

Die einzige dunkle Wolke am Horizont war der bevorstehende synchronisierte Monatszyklus meiner Damen, die aufgrund einer schon jetzt Startete, aber wir waren schon ziemlich gut darin, das zu handhaben, wie schlimm kann es dann da schon sein?

Ich stellte diese Frage laut. Ich bin ein Idiot. Ich stand tatsächlich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und forderte das Schicksal so heraus.

Mari war außergewöhnlich liebevoll in dieser Nacht, und sagte mir das sie sich Gut fühlen möchte, bevor es ihr einige Tage schlecht geht, und ich stand dafür gerne zur verfügung. Das Liebe machen war sanft und süß, und sie sagte mir immer und immer wieder, das was ich tat war genau richtig.

Gute Zeiten.

Gesättigt, fielen wir beide Arm in Arm mit den anderen gegen 3 Uhr nachts in den Schlaf … Ah, ich mag die Art der Ausdauer.

Einige zeit später in den Frühen Morgenstunden begannen die Träume. Sex, und zwar viel davon. Sex mit Susan, Millie, Mari und sogar Romilda. Manchmal nur eines der Mädchen und ich, manchmal Kombinationen von meinen Frauen, Paare, Trios, sogar alle vier auf einmal. Es war pure Leidenschaft, eine scheinbar endlose Reihe von Begegnungen, einer nach den anderen, reiner antreibender Sex. Unbeschreibliches Vergnügen, das irgendwie im Laufe des Traumes zu quälenden Schmerzen wurde.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Etwas feuchtes wurde in meine Kehle gegossen. Ich hatte zur genau falschen zeit eingeatmet und begann zu Husten.

Was zur Hölle? Ich war am ganzen Körper verletzt, mein Rücken stand in Flammen, mein Linker Arm war nicht zu Bändigen, und ich hatte kein Gefühl von der Hüfte abwärts. Ein weiterer Hustenanfall zerbrach mir den Körper. Meine Brille war verschwunden und meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen von den Schmerzen und den Husten, aber der Geruch der sich seinen Weg durch den Husten zu mir bahnte, sagte mir das ich mal wieder im Krankenflügel war.

Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Ich wunderte mich, das ich mich abmühen musste um Luft in meine Lungen zu bekommen.

"Schulleiter? Ich hörte Poppy Pomfreys Ruf. "Mr. Potter ist aufgewacht."

"Ich kann es hören, Poppy." Des alten Mannes Stimme erfüllte meine Ohren. Pomfrey murmelte einige Beschwörungen und mein Husten wurde etwas besser.

"Was ist passiert?" schnappte ich, als ich genug Luft in meinen Lungen hatte, um zu sprechen.

"Wir werden bald darüber sprechen Mr. Potter." sagte Dumbledore, "Aber zunächst sollten wir Poppy ermöglichen ihren Job zu erledigen."

"Mr. Potter" sagte die Heilerin in einen Ton, der nicht die Abneigung gegen meinen Zustand verbergen konnte. "Ich habe noch niemals einen in den Zustand gesehen in den sie sich befinden. Der Schaden ist fast ausreichend, damit ich langsam die Gerüchte glaube, das sie Dunkle Rituale praktizieren um ihre Magie zu erhöhen."

"Was ist mit mir geschehen?" fragte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Ich weiß, das sie Schmerzen haben, aber es gibt derzeit wenig was für für sie Tun können. Sie haben ein schlecht gebrochenes, fast erschüttertes Becken, der Schaden von Becken hat noch mehr Schäden verursacht, weshalb sie derzeit unter einen Nervenblockade Zauber stehen, damit sich ihr Unterkörper stabilisieren kann. Die Haut auf den Rücken war so zerfetzt, das wir sie Nachwachsen lassen müssen,aber das kann ich derzeit nicht tun bis ihr Becken wieder in Ordnung ist. Sie sind schrecklich Dehydriert mit einen Blutzuckerspiegel der besagt das sie kaum etwas gutes Gegessen haben der Letzten zeit. Kurz gesagt ihre Gesamte Körperchemie ist stark verzerrt."

Sie ließ etwas aus, aber für mein Leben konnte ich nicht herausfinden was. "Was ist mit meinen Linken Arm los?"

"Beide Arme und auch der Oberkörper sind von Bissspuren abgedeckt." Schnappte Poppy. War sie wütend auf mich? Mich plagte der Gedanke, was ich getan haben könnte, um Madam Pomfrey verärgert zu haben. Das gesamte Konzept der Bissspuren erschreckte mich mehr als nur ein bisschen … "Ihr Linker Arm" fuhr sie fort. "ist zurückhaltend, das Niveau der Austrocknung machte es erforderlich, das so schnell wie möglich Flüssigkeiten in ihren Körper kommen, so haben sie jetzt einen intravenösen Tropf im Muggel Stil in ihren Arm."

"Danke Poppy" sagte Dumbledore in seiner üblichen Art und Weise. "Ist Mr. Potter soweit geheilt, das wir vielleicht unter vier Augen reden können?"

Poppy schnaubte verärgert, und ihr verschwommener umriss verschwand aus meiner begrenzten Sicht. "Jetzt wo wir allein sind, Harry" fuhr Dumbledore fort. "nehme ich an, das du wissen möchtest, was mit dir passiert ist."

"Gott, ja Schulleiter. Was ist mit mit passiert? Was hat mich gebissen? Sind meine Mädchen okay?

"Jede Mrs. Potter ist soweit in Ordnung, wie es ihre Höhe der Sorge um dich zulässt, Harry. Was du erlebt hast, ist eine der unglücklichen Nachwirkungen einer Gruppen-Ehe unter Magischen Menschen. Einmal im Jahr, wenn alle deine Frauen ihren Bio-Magischen Zyklus synchronisieren, werden sie, sagen wir Aggressiv Fruchtbar."

"Aggressiv Fruchtbar? Sie meinen, das sie es wegen mir taten?" ich fragte deshalb, weil es meine Vorstellungskraft überstieg, das meine sanften Damen möglicherweise …

"Nun, man könnte genauer sagen, das jeder von euch fünf dir das angetan hat. Ein Symptom deiner Hat die Körper der Frauen in einen Ehebund eine Alchemistische Aphrodisiakum produzieren lassen, etwas was die Muggel ein Pheromon-Stau nennen würden. Du warst ein williger wenn auch verwirrter Teilnehmer …"

Ich tastete nach meiner Brille, und nachdem ich sie aufsetzte, konnte ich sehen, das der alte Mann scheinbar aufrichtig war. "Wie oft soll das noch passieren?"

"Wie gesagt, einmal im Jahr, du wirst wahrscheinlich jedes mal ein ziemlich interessanten spät Januar oder frühen Februar erleben für den Rest deines Lebens."

Ich verdaute diese Informationen für einige Augenblicke. Dann dämmerte es mir, das ich nicht wusste, wie lange ich weg war. Hatte Poppy nicht gesagt das ich die meiste Zeit der Woche nichts gegessen hatte?

"Welcher Tag ist Heute?" Fragte ich.

"Es ist derzeit, der 4. Februar und noch recht Früh am Morgen, Harry."

Das schockierte mich und machte mich sprachlos. Meine letzte Erinnerung war, das ich mit Mari liebe machte bis in die frühen Morgenstunden des 30. Januars.

"Du und deine Frauen habt alle eure Klassen am Donnerstag und Freitag der vergangenen Woche verpasst, und jeder versuch euren Status zu ermitteln wurde durch deine Elfen verhindert, die nur sagten das ihr alle mit Familiären Verpflichtungen beschäftigt seid." der alte Mann zögerte, als wenn er verlegen wäre. "Ich muss zugeben, das ich überrascht war, das die Elfen so effektiv mein Zugang zu jenen Teil des Schlosses Blockieren konnten. Was auch war, ich entdeckte Sonntag Nachmittag, Susan Potter vor eurer Wohnung auf der Suche nach Hilfe."

"Aber die Mädchen, sie sind in Ordnung?"

"Ja Mr. Potter, alle deine Frauen sind in Ordnung. Leider leidet den Ruf wieder durch die schlecht durchdachten Gerüchte. Der Tagesprophet war voll von Spekulationen über die Natur von Dunklen Ritualen die du verwendet hast, um deine Frauen zu unterwerfen."

"Oh verdammt noch mal." Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Können sie nichts tun, gegen die blöden Gerüchte?"

Der alte Mann zuckte einfach die Achseln. "Ich kann es versuchen …"

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Offenbar ist es Komplizierter die Knochen in einen Becken nachwachsen zu lassen, als in einen Arm. Ich meine die Hand allein … Trotzdem steckte ich in diesen Bett für zwei Tage fest, während der abscheuliche Trank seine Arbeit tat.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich Besuch von vier verstörten Hexen, wenn Poppy sie reinließ, manchmal allein, manchmal in Gruppen von zwei oder drei oder alle vier.

Ihre Geschichten brachten mir Klarheit. Während ich keine Erinnerungen an unseren vergänglichen Abenteuer hatte, da ich in Ohnmacht war, waren die Damen die ganze Zeit bei vollen Bewusstsein, aber sie waren außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie wollten einfach nicht aufhören sich zu entschuldigen.

Also antwortete ich mit schlechten Witzen, soweit das Skelewachs es zuließ.

"Ich denke der Rest von euch war, Eifersüchtig auf Millie, weil sie mich mit Sex fast getötet hat,und so wolltet ihr es alle mal versuchen."

"Harry!" Sagte Susan, und war schockiert das ich darüber scherzen konnte.

"Wahrscheinlich immer bereit, euch selbst zu vermieten … ich kenne sogar euren neuen Slogan: **Sinnliche Assassinen, Sexy Aussehen, Wollen Reisen."**

Ein kleines Grinsen kreuzte Maris Lippen. "Das würde gut aussehen auf einer Visitenkarte."

"Mari!" riefen Susan und Romilda im Chor.

"Harry, du solltest nicht mit uns darüber Lachen." sagte Millie. "Du bist verletzt und wir sind diejenigen, die dir wehtun."

"Ihr habt das nicht mit Absicht getan, Millie. Außerdem von Schuldpunkt aus, bin ich hier oben zerbrochen. Ich kann so dumm sein wie ich will, und keine von euch kann es mir in den nächsten Monaten vorhalten." Ich grinste.

"Ich fürchte, ich werde darauf bestehen müssen, das sie jede vorsätzliche Dummheit unterlassen Mr. Potter" sagte Poppy Pomfrey als sie an mein Bett hastete und ihren Zauberstab in einen sehr komplexen Muster über meine Leiste schwenkte. "Während ihre Frauen nicht in der Lage sind, dich anzuschreien, habe ich bemerkt wann immer, sie Dumm sind am Ende auf meiner Krankenstation zu landen, sie mich von der Sorge der anderen Schüler, die wirklich krank sind abzulenken." Einige glühende Symbole erschienen über meinen Körper. "Sehr gut Mr. Potter das Skelewachs hat seine Arbeit getan. Ihr Becken ist so gut wie neu."

"So kann ich gehen?" Fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"So sehr wir beide uns auch mögen, muss ich leider nein sagen." Die Heilerin schwenkte ihren Zauberstab, und ich wurde auf den Bauch gedreht. "Jetzt kann ich mit meiner Arbeit auf den Rücken beginnen, aber zuerst muss ich den Betäubungszauber entfernen …" Mein Rücken schien wieder in Flammen zu stehen. "Zum Glück ist dieser Trank oberflächlich anwendbar." Und die Sadistische Hexe kippte etwas auf meinen Rücken, das nach Benzin roch, und schien dazu zu führen das die brennenden Flammen heißer sprühten. "Sie müssen mit den Gesicht nach unten liegen bleiben, für die nächsten 20 Stunden, nicht das ich sie Festschnallen muss, das würde mir den Spaß verderben."

Meine Frauen beobachteten, wie die Heilerin in ihr Büro zurückkehrte, und Susan begann wieder zu weinen. "Harry, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …"

So, du bist dann der Tiger?" ich fragte so leicht ich konnte, während ich versuchte, die paar Milliarden Ameisen auf meinen Rücken zu ignorieren. "Wer ist der Beißer?"

"Ich" sagte Mari und ließ den Kopf hängen. "Tut mir leid, Harry."

"Schon okay. Von den wenigen was ihr mir erzählt habt, hatten wir eine menge Spaß gehabt. Nach angaben des Schulleiters wird es erst in einen Jahr wieder passieren, so können wir Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen." Ich zuckte bei einen Krampf in meinen Rücken. Als ich meine Augen öffnete sah ich, das die Mädchen alle den Tränen nahe waren. So versuchte ich einen anderen Witz und sprach wieder. "Also … wie schmecke ich Mari?"

Das reichte, jede Spur von glänzenden Tränen war aus den Augen meiner ältesten Frau verschwunden, und die Gefahr war in ihnen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und schob ihren Zeigefinger in meinen Rücken, die Schmerzen ließen mich nach Luft schnappen. "Ganz wie ein alter Schuh … Du kennst den Typ, gebrochen und gerissen und nicht mehr wirklich gut, aber du behälst ihn aus Sentimentalen gründen."

Sobald ich wieder atmen konnte, erinnerte ich mich daran, niemals Marietta wütend zu machen.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Beim verlassen des Krankenflügels entdeckte ich, dass das Flüstern und die Blicke, wenn ich ein Raum betrat wieder mit voller Kraft da waren. Ron und Neville hatten aufgehört mich zu Informieren, da sie geglaubt hatten, das ich den Tode nahe war, nach den Sex.

"Ich habe nie wirklich geglaubt, das es für jemanden möglich wäre, von zu viel Sex zu sterben." sagte Neville in einen ernsten Ton. "Aber ich habe immer gehofft, das es passiert. Du weißt Harry, das es kaum Fair ist, das die miesen von uns kaum Zuneigung bekommen für einen erhöhten Herzschlag, während du genug bekommst das du fast daran stirbst. Das ist nicht Fair."

"Ja" stimmte Ron zu. "Wenn ich diese Geschichte meinen Kindern erzählen werden. Werde ich ihnen nicht sagen was du mit deinen Frauen getan hast."

"Entschuldige mich? Sagtest du deine Kinder?" Fragte ich.

"Ja, sicher" Sagte er und deutete mit seinen Daumen auf die Brust."Weasley hier. Die kleinste Weasley-Familie, von der ich je gehört habe, mit nur vier Kindern. Wenn meine Söhne alt genug sind, werde ich ihnen die Geschichte erzählen, wie sich mein bester Kumpel Harry Potter das Becken brach, um sich einer Veela Enklave zu unterwerfen und das im Dorf eine Statue, an diese Begebenheit daran erinnert. Frauen sind langweilig, Veela sind heiß."

Lustige, Lustige, Jungs mit denen ich rumhing … Ich fragte ich, ob Ron seine Drohung wahr machen würde, und die Geschichte herum erzählen würde von Harry Potter und den Veela. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn gefragt.

Romilida trat in die Rotation, die Nacht mit mir zu verbringen.

Das klang war nicht wirklich eine "Rotation". In der Tat habe ich nie erfahren, wie sie untereinander entschieden, wer mit mir schlafen würde. So ziemlich jedes Mal wenn ich dachte, das ich ihr Muster geknackt hätte, wechselten sie dieses wieder.

Jedenfalls schlief Romi nun auch mit mir,. Auf ihren Sechzehnten Geburtstag zu warten, nach den Ereignissen Ende Januar schien mir albern zu sein.

Mitte Februar wurden meine Frauen von Madam Pomfrey getestet. Trotz ihrer "Aggressiven Fruchtbarkeit" wie sich der Schulleiter ausdrückte, und meiner "Besten Standhaftigkeit" war keiner meiner Frauen Schwanger.

Es war okay. Keine von ihnen wollte sich mit einen Kind belasten, solange wir noch in Hogwarts waren. Es war so gut, das es sie nicht erwischt hatte.

Mein Bett war an diesen Abend voll mit vier schluchzenden Frauen.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Der Winter wich den Frühling. Das Wetter verbesserte sich, aber das Flüstern und die Gerüchte nicht.

Der Höhepunkt im Mai war die Nachricht das Amelia Bones "Letzter Wille" im Nachlass verfahren freigegeben wurde. Das Familiengeld war längst verschwunden, aber Susan erhielt eine Truhe die ein paar Erinnerungsstücke der Familie enthielt. Wir fünf versammelten uns im Wohnzimmer unserer Wohnung, als Susan die Truhe mit zitternden Händen öffnete.

Der Inhalt der Truhe war auf den ersten Blick armselige Reste eines bankrotten Hauses, ein paar Gegenstände aus Porzellan, einige Silberne Sachen und das Hochzeitskleid von Susans Mutter. Dann fand sie Amelias Abzeichen und meine Schöne "Puff" brach in tränen aus. Ich hielt sie, während sie sich ausweinte.

Sobald sie sich beruhigt hatte, Kehrte Susan zur Untersuchung ihrer Familien-Truhe zurück. Es kamen noch einige Artefakte aus Amelias Auroren-Zeit zum Vorschein. Ein Blauer Stab und überraschenderweise mehrere Sätze von Blutroter Lederrüstung.

"Ist das, was Auroren unter ihren Roben tragen?" Fragte ich.

"Nicht jeden Tag" sagte Susan und hob eines der Rüstung Sets über ihren Körper. "Wenn sie wussten das es Probleme oder ähnliche Dinge zu finden gab." Ihre Augen verloren ihren Fokus. "Tante Amelia kam durch die Ränke und musste den Harten weg nehmen, sie musste Doppelt so gut sein wie ein Mann um die Hälfte der Anerkennung zu bekommen."

"Probiere sie an" schlug Millie vor. "So können wir sehen, wie eine junge Bones Aurorin ausgesehen haben könnte."

Susan wurde rot und sah mich an. "Wenn du es willst Sue." sagte ich.

Sie Lächelte ein wenig und hob eine Reihe von der Körper Rüstung auf und ging zu den Mädchen Schlafzimmer, nur im wenige Augenblicke später zurückzukehren.

Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartet hatte, aber das war es nicht. Ich habe Lederkleidung, meist in der Muggelwelt gesehen und auch eine Zauberer Versionen. Amelia Bones "Körper Rüstung" war nicht da um Sexy auszusehen, obwohl sie es bei Susan tat. Nein, es war, eine Körperrüstung die Großen Schaden abfangen konnte und du es auch noch mögen würdest. Es war keine Rüstung wie die verschiedenen Rüstungen in der Burg, die zu sagen schienen "Schau mich an, ich bin alt" Die Blutrote Lederrüstung sagte "Ich werde euch verletzen, und jeder der mich aufgeregt hat weiß es."

"Das hast du davor Getragen? " sagte Mari, ihr Mund staunend geöffnet als sie Sue anschaute.

"Tante Amelia hatte einen Satz davon für mich anfertigen lassen, als meine Beschützer anfingen mich zu Trainiere." sagte Sue und zog ihren linken Handschuh an. "Und letztes Jahr war ich gleich groß wie sie, so fing ich an ihre zu Tragen."

"Jeder in Slytherin war sich sicher, das die Bones Linie weich geworden ist, als du nach Hufflepuff sortiert wurdest." sagte Millie. "Du bist kein Feigling Sue, oder?"

Susan lächelte wieder. "Der beste Weg, sich zu verstecken ist, wenn dich alle unterschätzen. Außerdem" ihr Lächeln wurde größer. "Tante Amelia war ein bisschen enttäuscht, das ich ihr nicht nach Slytherin folge oder nach Ravenclaw wie mein Dad kam, aber sie sagte, auch wenn man ein Schwerer Fall sei, man nicht immer ein Teamplayer sein muss."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Wir wachten eines Tages ende Mai auf, und fanden die Burg komplett verschlossen vor. Die Mahlzeiten wurden auf die Schlafsäle, einschließlich unserer Wohnung geliefert. Die Lehrer patrouillierten durch die Hallen und die Hüter Portraits weigerten sich jemanden zu erlauben den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.

Da wir nichts anderes zu tun hatten, organisierte Mari eine Studiensitzung. So verbrachten wir unsere zeit bis 2 Uhr als Professor McGonagall vor unserer Tür war.

"Der Schulleiter möchte mit ihnen sprechen, Mr. Potter."

"Was ist passiert Professor? Ist es Voldemort?

Die Frau zuckte bei den verbotenen Namen zusammen. "Lenken sie jetzt nicht ab, Mr. Potter. Nehmen sie den Pass und gehen sie zum Schulleiter." Sagte sie, und reichte mir ein großes blaues Blatt Pergament. "Das Passwort ist "Bloodpop"

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Mein weg zum Büro des Schulleiters war … seltsam. Ich glaube nicht, das ich jemals die Hallen von Hogwarts so leer erlebt habe. Die einzig lebende Person, die ich auf meiner Wanderung durch die Burg sah, war Professor Flitwick, der meinen Pass prüfte. Mein erster und einziger Hallenpass während meiner Karriere in Hogwarts.

Ich sagte "Lebende Person" weil die Geister überall waren. Ich hörte das es mehr Geister gab als wir je sahen, doch dies war der erste Beweis, den ich je von ihm gesehen hatte. Der Fast Kopflose Nick hielt mich vor den Schulleiter Büro an um nochmals meinen Pass zu inspizieren.

"Ich entschuldige mich Mr. Potter, aber der Schulleiter war sehr Hartnäckig, das wir den Schülern Einhalt gebieten und sie schützen sollen." sagte der alte Nörgler und driftete davon um seine Patrouille abzuschließen.

Das einzige was mir die ganze zeit durch den Kopf ging war, was zum Teufel da los ist.?

Der Gargoyle zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er darauf wartete das ich ihn das Passwort nannte. Da war irgendwas mit diesen Hochnäsigen Stück Mauerwerk. "Bloodpop"

Der Gargoyle bewegte sich langsam und gab den weg frei, hatte aber stets ein Ausdruck von Verzweiflung inne. Ich schritt auf die Bewegliche Treppe zu bis ich oben an der Tür stand und klopfte.

"Harry, komm rein." sagte der alte Mann von seinen Schreibtisch. Ich bin gleich bei dir, ich muss nur noch diesen Gedanken vervollständigen."

Ich trat ein und nahm meinen Platz stehend vor den Schreibtisch des alten Mannes ein. Er fuhr fort mit den Dokument, das er schrieb, so hatte ich eine Chance, den Mann zu beobachten. Er schien seltsam … erheitert. Etwas war los, und ich wollte herausfinden was es war.

Ich beobachtete wie er seinen Namen mit mehr als ein wenig Schwung unterzeichnete, dann schaute er mich an. "Ach Harry. Willkommen. Es war ein anstrengender Tag, aber ein großer Tag. Größer als man denkt."

"Was ist passiert Professor?" Fragte ich.

"Es gab eine Massive Schlacht. Tom schickte seine Todesser gegen das Ministerium. Hunderte starben. Leider Harry, war deine Abwesenheit scheinbar ein Beweis, das du dich mit Voldemort verbündet hast.

"Was? Haben sie den Ministerium gesagt, das ich hier unter Verschluss war?" Ich konnte das nicht glauben. Warum geschieht so etwas immer mir?

"Leider, ist es so, wenn sich die Bürokratie etwas ins Gedächtnis setzt, es nicht mehr zu ändern ist."

"Aber Herr Professor, sie können sicher etwas tun" ich war in Panik, was konnte ich tun? "Ich meine, sie sind Albus Dumbledore!"

Der alte Mann runzelte die Stirn, als wollte er eine Entscheidung treffen … er zog mit seiner Linken Hand seinen Zauberstab und holte eine leere Süßigkeitenschachtel aus seinen Schreibtisch. "Portus!" Die Schachtel leuchtete für einen Moment blau auf.

"Harry" sagte er. "Ich glaube, du bist bereit um einige Dinge herauszufinden. Es ist ein Tribut an deine Reife und ich erlaube dies.. Nimm diesen Portschlüssel zurück zu deiner Wohnung. Er aktiviert sich automatisch um 03:00 Uhr. Auf der anderen Seite, wirst du wichtige Dinge lernen, die wahrscheinlich dein Leben retten werden. Wenn du zufrieden bist, wird der Portschlüssel dich wieder in deine Wohnung bringen, das Wort für die Rückkehr lautet "Ich verstehe"

Ich nahm die Schachtel. "Danke Sir."

"Nein Harry, ich danke dir. Vielen dank das du die Fehler eines alten Mannes akzeptiert hast. Ich hoffe was du heute lernen wirst, gibt dir ein gewisses Maß an Frieden."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Der hinterlegte Portschlüssel brachte mich in die Mitte eines Reich ausgestatteten Schlafzimmers, Wo ich einen Mann fand, der scheinbar Muggelkleidung in aller Eile in einen Koffer packte.

"Harry!" Der Mann begrüßte mich fröhlich, als er mich entdeckte. "Ich bin so froh, das du es schaffen konntest, ich wollte dir persönlich danken und mich für alles entschuldigen."

Nun, das machte kein Sinn. Ich betrachtete den Lächelnden Mann. Er war groß, und schien irgendwo im mittleren Alter zu sein, wobei man sich bei Zauberern nie sicher sein konnte ob sie erst 40 oder schon 100 Jahre alt waren. Schwarze Haare, mit einen Hauch Silber beginnend an seiner Schläfe, war er in Khakifarbenen Cargo-Shorts gekleidet mit einen aufgeknöpften Blau-Roten Hawaihemd darunter ein leuchtend gelbes T-shirt mit der Aufschrift: "Du sagst Dunkler Zauberer … ich sage Mürrischer Visionär" das auf der Brust prangte mit einen Zeichentrickfilm Zauberer der seinen Zauberstab empor hielt. Er schien ein wenig vertraut, aber …

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich die Verbindung hergestellt hatte und ich zog meinen Zauberstab. "Hallo Tom" sagte ich während ich meinen Zauberstab bereit hielt ein zauber zu sprechen, wenn er eine falsche Bewegung machen würde.

Tom Riddle erschien leicht verwirrt zu sein, aufgrund meines Verhaltens. Und er hob seine Hände in einer Show der Übergabe. "So aus deinen Handlungen sehe ich, das Dumbledore die dinge nicht erklärt hat?

"Was redest du da?" verlangte ich.

Riddle verdrehte die Augen. "Verdammt ihn" Der Mann, der meine Eltern getötet hat und so etwas wie eine Karriere anstrebte als er versuchte mich zu töten, schnippte mit den Fingern seiner linken Hand.

Mein Zauberstab verschwand aus meiner Hand und war tauchte in seiner Hand wieder auf. Riddle machte eine Show daraus, seine Hände zu senken und meinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch zu legen. "Harry setze dich hin. Wir müssen reden."

Er hatte mich entwaffnet, als wäre ich nichts. Ich hatte nie zuvor solch eine Macht gesehen. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl den er mir angeboten hat. "Was ist mit deiner Illusion?" Fragte ich.

Der Mann schien verwirrt, bis Verständnis über sein Gesicht huschte. "Ach du meinst diese?" er deutete auf sein Gesicht. "Keine Illusion Harry, das ist mein Wahres Ich."

"Aber …"

"Dieser Bastard Dumbledore, sollte dir schon längst alles erklärt haben. Typischerweise wälzt er es auf mich ab. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn ist alles, was du weißt, Falsch!."

Ich starrte ihn nur an.

Er seufzte. "Okay machen wir es auf diese Weise" Er zog seinen Zauberstab, "Ich Tom Vorlost Riddle, schwöre auf mein Leben und meiner Magie das ich Harry James Potter nicht anlügen werde in jeder Situation die ihn interessiert, ich werde ihn keine Information vorenthalten die er braucht zu wissen, obwohl ich mir vorbehalte , meine eigene Privatsphäre zu schützen, aber nicht in den ausmaß Potter und seine Familie zu gefährden."

Der Puls der Magie, der seinen Schwur besiegelte hatte mich fast blind gemacht.

"Harry, lass uns am Anfang beginnen, wollen wir? Am wichtigsten ist, soweit wie und ich besorgt sind, es gibt kein Albus Dumbledore."

"Was?"

"Ja das schockierte mich auch, als Gellert es mir sagte." Der ältere Zauberer lächelte. Der Mann den wir alle als Albus Dumbledore kennen, ist in Wirklichkeit Nicholas Flamel."

Ich denke, der Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht war irgendwie lustig, zumindest fühlte Riddle die Notwendigkeit, darüber zu lachen. "Der Mann erlangte die Unsterblichkeit in den späten 13. Jahrhundert. Seitdem hat er nach etwas zu tun gesucht."

"Etwas zu tun?" hallte ich.

"Ja. In seinen ursprünglichen Leben war er ein Wohltäter mit den Geld das er mit seinen Stein verdient hat, dann wurde er eine Reihe von Künstlern im späten 14. Jahrhundert bis ins frühe 16. Jahrhundert. Dann war er der Dunkle Lord Dilligraf im 17. Jahrhundert. Irgendwann im 18. Jahrhundert entschied er, das er versuchen würde, für eine Weile der Held zu sein, und so erschuf er die Dumbledore Persönlichkeit."

Ich kämpfte um herauszufinden, wie Voldemort mir das alles erzählen konnte, ohne im Konflikt mit seinen Schwur zu kommen. Das einzige was ich tun konnte, war zu glauben, das er mir die Wahrheit sagte.

"Ein Held braucht einen Bösewicht, aber der Bösewicht muss glaubwürdig sein. Old Nick... Okay nennen wir ihn Albus, konnte nur so Mächtig werden, weil sich niemand gegen ihn stellte. Das bedeutete, er hatte die Macht eines anderen Zauberers, bis zu den Punkt wo er Albus Geld geben konnte verstärkt. Also in den späten 18. Jahrhundert näherte er sich Gellert Grindelwald mit diesen großen Plan, Gellerts Macht zu erweitern, Albus behauptete, Möglichkeiten gefunden zu haben um die negativen Auswirkungen der Harem Wirkung entgegen zu wirken. Er log natürlich"

"Du willst mir erzählen, dass Albus Dumbledore Gellert Grindelwald geschafft hat um der Held zu sein, der ihn besiegt hat?" Fragte ich ungläubig.

"Genau. Gellert hatte gerade in Durmstrang, als bester seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen und beabsichtige Fluchbrecher für Gringotts zu werden." Riddle lächelte liebewohl aufgrund der Erinnerung. "Gellert hatte einen schlimmen fall von Wanderlust und wollte die Welt sehen, die großen Rätsel der Zeitalter lösen und damit Reich werden. Doch bevor er richtig loslegen konnte, traf er Dumbledore und seine gesponnenen Versprechen von Großer Macht."

Ich hasste es mir einzugestehen, aber das fing an, Sinn zu machen.

"Bevor Gellert wusste was passiert ist, hatte Dumbledore ihn mit drei Frauen verheiratet. ab Mitte 1920 begann ein viel Mächtiger Gellert Grindelwald seinen Machtzug durch Europa."

"Aber warum?" Fragte ich.

"Weil, wie du vor einen Augenblick vermutet hast, Dumbledore Gellert als Bösewicht den er kreierte dann besiegen konnte. Bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt hatte Gellert keine Wahl. Aber was immer er sonst noch war, in Dumbledores Obhut war er nur eine Schachfigur. Der konflikt in den Dumbledore Gellert gezwungen hatte, fand seinen Niederschlag im Jahre 1945, und war zeit für Dumbledore der Held zu sein der den Bösewicht Grindelwald besiegte."

"Also … Der Zweite Weltkrieg war nichts anderes als eine Handlung um Albus Dumbledore als Held hinzustellen?" fragte ich ungläubig.

"Nun, das ist eine zu starke Vereinfachung, die Muggel hatten ihre Politischen Probleme, aber Dumbledores Manipulationen der Verantwortlichen in den Verschiedenen Muggel-Regierungen, setzte sicherlich nicht den Konflikt aus. Dumbledore wusste das Gellert seinen Auftritt als Bösewicht der Zauberwelt hatte, und er suchte nach einem Ersatz. Schließlich kann man immer ein Held sein, aber wenn es keine Bösewichte mehr gibt … macht das den Helden ein wenig inkompetent."

"Und er fand dich?"

"Genau. Dort war ich, ganz in Gedanken versunken in Slytherin, und wollte nichts mehr als meine Spuren in der Welt hinterlassen, nachdem meine Eltern am ende des vierten Jahres getötet wurden." Riddle schien mein Gesichtsausdruck zu bemerken. "Was?"

"Es nur so, wie du von deinen Eltern gesprochen hast, es scheint seltsam, wenn ich darüber nachdenke was du in meinen "Zweiten Jahr" über deinen Muggel Vater gesagt hast."

Es schien, das ich ihn verwirrt hatte, "Dein zweites Jahr? Ich sprach zu dir, als ich meine Quirrel Nachahmung hatte, in deinen ersten Jahr, aber ich sah dich nicht wieder, bis zum gefälschten Wiederauferstehungs Ritual, das Peter und ich inszenierten am ende deines vierten Jahres."

"Lucius Malfoy gab dein Tagebuch an Ginny Weasley weiter."

"Mein Tagebuch? Ich habe noch nie ein Tagebuch geführt … na ja das ist nicht ganz richtig. Mein Vater nötigte mich einige Tagebücher zu führen im Sommer, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam. Ich versuchte mehrmals ein Tagebuch zu führen, doch es hielt nie länger als eine Woche, bevor ich es aufgegeben habe."

"Aber es hielt dein Schatten. Er behauptete eine Magische Manifestation deiner Erinnerung zu sein." ich suchte meine Erinnerung an das Ereignis. "Er zeigte mir wie aus dein Namen Lord Voldemort wurde."

Ein Rotschimmer breitete sich über dem Gesicht von Tom Riddle aus. "Das ganze Ding ist ein Anagramm, Ergebnis eines Zauber Projekts im dritten Jahr. Ich dachte, das es wirklich cool war und versuchte alle dazu zu bekommen mich Lord Voldemort zu rufen." Er zuckte mit den Achseln. "Ich war dreizehn und ein Idiot. Das ist der Name den ich bekam als ich dunkel wurde und auch bekannt wurde, und ich bin dabei geblieben. Warum sonst glaubst du, habe ich soviel Energie dafür verwendet, um dafür zu Sorgen das diesen Namen niemand mehr verwendet? Das folgende "Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer" war ärgerlich, aber es war besser, als ständig daran erinnert zu werden, was für ein Idiot ich als Kind war."

Ich musste Lächeln, weil er immer weiter fortfuhr.

"Oh, du musst dich nicht so überlegen fühlen Harry. Rein aus Neugier habe ich dein Namen anagrammiert, und wenn du nicht aufpasst werde ich dafür sorgen das du als "Der Terror Pyjama" bekannt wirst.

Ich zuckte ein wenig zusammen. Nachdem ich gelernt hatte wie er "Ich bin Lord Voldemort" geschrieben hatte, in meinen zweiten Schuljahr, habe ich selber experimentiert und meinen Namen anagrammiert. Obwohl ich mehrfach zu "Raha Rhyme Protest" kam als zu "Pyjama".

"Also" fuhr Riddle fort. "Ich hatte nie ein Tagebuch. Das muss eine von Albus Ideen sein."

Das machte mehr Sinn als ich mir wirklich zu der zeit eingestehen wollte. "Aber warum?"

Riddle zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war über 40 Jahre sein Bösewicht, und es ist zeit für ein neuen Dunklen Lord. Das wirst du sein. Seine Tests während der Schulzeit waren da, um festzustellen, ob du das Potenzial hast, mein Nachfolger zu werden, weshalb er dich und deine Frauen verheiratet hat."

"Du bist auch in einer Gruppen Ehe?" Fragte ich.

"Ja" sagte Riddle, und seine Augen verloren ihren Fokus für einen Moment. "Unsere Frauen sind wie er, sie erhöhen unsere Kraft, aber er Kontrolliert uns durch sie."

"Der alte Bastard kontrollierte mich schon mein ganzes Leben, seit du meine Eltern umgebracht hast." Ich stand vom Stuhl auf. "Ich werde zurückkehren, und allen berichten wer er ist. Dann werde ich einen Weg finden, dich zu töten für alles was du mir angetan hast, egal was er Befohlen hat oder nicht."

"Harry, nein!" schrie Riddle als er sich aus seinen eigenen Sitz erhob. "Du … du kannst das nicht tun …" Seine Stimme verlor sich, und dann fing er wieder an. "Verdammter Eid" Zum ersten Mal seitdem ich angekommen war, schaute mir Tom Riddle nicht in die Augen.

"Als ich in meinen Sechsten Jahr herausfand, was er getan hat, habe ich ihn Herausgefordert, und er bestrafte mich dafür. Bitte fordere ihn nicht heraus Harry, bitte nicht."

Ich weiß nicht was mich mehr Schockierte, was ich über Dumbledore gelernt hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass Tom Riddle den Vorsatz hatte mich so gut er konnte zu schützen. "Was ist passiert? Was hat er dir angetan?"

"Als er mich an meinen Frauen band, tat … tat er etwas mit ihnen. Als ich ihn Herausgefordert hatte, tötete er meine Myrthe. Aber sie einfach nur zu Töten, nein er band ihre Seele für immer an die Burg. Sie findet keinen Frieden, sie findet keinen Trost, nur unendliche Qualen und Verluste. Möglicherweise war es, schlimmer das er ihr, all die Erinnerungen entfernt hatte. Von mir und meinen anderen Frauen. Sweet little Myrthe weiß, das sie etwas vergessen hat was ihr wichtig war, aber sie kann sich einfach nicht daran erinnern was es war. Was er getan hat, war so als wenn er mir den Arm aus der Schulter reißen würde."

Ich setzte mich wieder. Sein Eid würde darauf achten, das er mich nicht Belügen konnte. Dumbledore hatte Myrthe geötet?

Riddle saß auch. "Tut mir wirklich leid, Harry. Fordere Dumbledore nicht heraus, tue einfach was er dir sagt. Er ist ein verdorbener Bastard, aber er wird dich Belohnen wenn du seinen Anweisungen folgst." er schaute wieder nach unten, als wären die Erinnerungen fast zu viel für ihn zu ertragen." Und wird dich auf eine Schreckliche Weise Bestrafen, wenn du es nicht tust."

Ich konnte einfach nicht loslassen. "Du hast meine Eltern auf seinen Befehl hin getötet?"

"Nein", Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich wollte deine Eltern nicht töten. Ich war schon weg, alls sie getötet wurden. Ursprünglich wollte Dumbledore mich besiegen, aber dann wurdest du geboren und Albus erkannte einen Samen von sehr großer Macht in dir. Albus Dumbledore tötete deine Eltern. Das erste mal als ich dich sah, war der Tag als Hagrid dich in den Tropfenden Kessel brachte.

Die Schocks kamen wieder. "Aber wenn du es nicht warst … wie erklärst du dir die Todesser?"

"Reinblut Fanatiker, sie alle. Ich bin mehr als nur ein wenig beschämt, zu gestehen, das ich es genieße sie zu disziplinieren. Du wirst deine eigenen Gefolgsleute sammeln in einen Jahrzehnt oder so. Albus lässt nicht gerne Dunkle Kräfte umher laufen, die er nicht kontrollieren kann. Wenn du der nächste "Dunkle Lord" wirst, verbringst du die ersten Zehn Jahre damit, Jene Gruppen, die dir nicht Beitreten wollen zu beseitigen."

Die Tür zum Zimmer öffnete sich und eine Frau kam herein, die einen Koffer auf Rollen hinter sich herzog.

"Tom? Bist du hier fertig?" Dann entdeckte sie mich. "Oh, tut mir leid."

Langes Schwarzes Haar, volle Lippen, ihre Augen … Ich erhob mich wieder von meinen Stuhl. "Bellatrix!"

Riddle zögerte. "Ja Harry, Bellatrix. Bellatrix Riddle. Meine Frau."

Die Frau hatte nicht mehr diesen Blick voller Wahnsinn, den sie im Ministerium für Magie hatte, sondern ein allgemeines Gefühl der Ruhe, was irgendwie noch beunruhigender gewesen war.

"Ich möchte mich für das, was im Ministerium passiert ist entschuldigen, Mr. Potter." Ihre Augen glänzten, als ob sie um Tränen kämpfen würde …. ? "Ich möchte das du weißt, das ich Sirius nicht getötet habe."

"Ich sah dich!"

"Hast du gesehen, welchen Zauber ich benutzte."

"Einen Stunner" Antwortete ich.

"Und was passiert, wenn jemand von einen Stunner getroffen wird?" fragte sie.

"Sie fallen …" plötzlich dämmerte es mir, was sie sagte.

"Genau, sie fallen. Es gibt kein Stunner, der Sirius durch den Schleier hätte werfen können. Sie saß auf den Arm von Riddles Stuhl. "Tom und ich haben es ausführlich besprochen. Wir vermuten, das Dumbledore es tat, um dich von Sirius "Einfluss" zu entfernen.

Ich setzte mich wieder und starrte auf die zwei.

"Du denkst an den Altersunterschied, nicht wahr Harry? Nachdem wir Myrthe verloren, gingen meine Frauen und ich gingen in eine Lange Trauerzeit. Als ich dann zurück in England war, und traf diese schöne Frau in den späten 1960er Jahren. Wir heirateten im Jahr 1970." Riddle blickte sie liebevoll an. "Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit, fühlten wir uns … Komplett."

"Wir sind nun schon seit 27 Jahren verheiratet." bemerkte Bellatrix gelassen.

"Also hast du nicht meine Eltern getötet, und Bellatrix hat nicht meinen Paten getötet. War Peter Pettigrew eigentlich derjenige der meine Eltern verraten hat?"

"Ja" nickte Riddle. "Peter sagte Dumbledore glücklich, wo sie waren. Er ist durch und durch Dumbledores Mann."

"Also, was passiert jetzt?"

"Jetzt, verlasse ich bald England, wie du sicher vermutet hast." Er grinste ein wenig. "Ich bin Tod, wie du siehst." Dauerhaft diesmal. Ich fiel durch den Zauberstab des großen Albus Dumbledore im Atrium des Ministeriums für Magie vor Hunderten von Zeugen, doch danach Stahl Harry Potter meinen Körper mit einen Portschlüssel und schwor Rache an denen, die seinen Herrn getötet hatten."

"Es war sehr bewegend". Sagte Bellatrix mit einen Lächeln.

"Wer?" Fragte ich.

"Peter unter Vielsaft Trank. Meine Zeit ist vorbei und jetzt bist du dran der neue aufsteigende Dunkle Lord zu werden. Dumbledore Plant für mindestens ein Jahrhundert zu zu verschwinden, und dann wieder aufzutauchen wenn du dein Imperium bildest."

"Tom?" rief eine neue Stimme und Peter Pettigrew betrat den Raum. "Gut ihr seid alle hier. Albus wollte dich an den Zeitplan erinnern nachdem wir arbeiten. Tom du musst uns nun verlassen, so das Harry nach Hogwarts zurück kann."

"Ich werde dich töten Pettigrew!"

"Beruhige dich Junge" sagte der kleine Mann und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir alle dienen den gleichen Meister"

Riddle stand mit einen Seufzer auf. "Ein letzter Ratschlag. Wähle eine deiner Frauen zu deiner Bellatrix. Ich weiß, das dein erster Instinkt sein wird, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen.. aber du wirst den Komfort zu schätzen wissen, wenn du eine eine der eifrigsten Verfechter hast, bei deinen Aufstieg zur Macht, die Sache würde für mich soviel einfacher als ich mich mit Bellatrix band."

Riddle und Bellatrix versammelten ihre Koffer, um einen seltsam deformierten Kanister, Offensichtlich ein Portschlüssel.

"Warte!" Rief ich. "Bevor ihr geht, wer hat Amelia Bones getötet?"

"Peter war es" sagte Bellatrix "Schlich sich von hinten in seiner Ratten Form an und schlug sie nieder, wie ein Feigling der er ist."

Ich drehte mich um, und sah das Peter mich angrinste. "Was willst du Depp tun? Allen sagen das ein Toter Mann, die Schlampe Bones umgebracht hat?"

"Warum Peter? Warum hast du sie umgebracht?"

"Dumbledores Aufträge" Der Ratten Animagus zuckte mit den Schultern. " Er benötigte die kleine Susie, damit sie für dich verfügbar ist. Es war leicht, alles was ich tat ...Seine Stimme wurde abgeschnitten, als der Eingeweide-Umkehr Fluch ihn traf und sein Bauch aufriss., wodurch seine Inneren Organe nach außen drangen.

Es gab einen Schimmer als Susan den Mantel meines Vaters abwarf und den Ersten Fluch folgten ein Dutzend weiterer, der Peter Pettigrew als blutigen Fleck auf den Boden hinterließ. Erst zögerte sie ganz auf der Suche nach dem größten verbliebenen Stück von ihn, bis ich sie gewaltsam in meine Arme zog.

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bevor sie wieder sprechen konnte.

"Ich werde deine Bellatrix sein, Harry. Damit die anderen Sicher sind, werde ich deine Bellatrix sein, bis wir mit Dumbledore umgehen können.

"Ich denke, das wirst du sein." Flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr. "Ich denke wir müssen zurück, wenn "Ich" gesehen wurde, wie ich Voldemorts Körper gestohlen habe, muss Dumbledore mich verhaften, oder hat meine Flucht geplant."

Ich hob meinen Zauberstab. Ich wollte Albus Dumbledore töten, nur vielleicht nicht heute. "Zieh den Mantel wieder an Sue. Es hat keinen Sinn unseren Vorteil aufzugeben."

Sie hüllte sich in den Mantel meines Vaters und verschwand. Ich spürte wie sie ihre Arme um mich wickelte und wie sie den Portschlüssel berührte. "Ich bin bereit Harry."

"Ich verstehe." Sagte ich, um den Magischen Transport zu aktivieren.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Der Portschlüssel brachte uns zurück zu unseren Wohnzimmer, das ein Schlachtfeld zu sein schien. Überall war Blut, die Möbel waren zerstört, und gekreuzigt An einer Wand war … Romi?

Sie nahm meine Hand durch den Mantel, es war beruhigend das noch jemand da war. Zum tausendsten Mal an diesen Tag, fragte ich mich was passiert ist. Wer hat der kleinen süßen Romi das angetan?

Ich hörte nie den Versteinerungs Zauber der mich Traf, und mich nach vorne fallen lies, oh mein Gesicht.

"So sind sind also zurückgekehrt an den Ort ihres Verbrechens Mr. Potter?" McGonagalls Stimme war voller Hass. "Sie waren einer von meinen. Wie konnten sie das tun? Wo sind die anderen Potters? Haben sie, sie auch Geopfert? Wo sind ihre Körper, Junge? Das werden sie den Schulleiter erzählen müssen." Mir war nicht bekannt, das McGonagalls Akzent stärker wurde, wenn sie wütend war.

Meine ehemalige Hauslehrerin, hob mich mit einen Schwebezauber vom Boden auf. Ich war über Susans Zurückhaltung erstaunt, Wenn ich unter den Mantel wäre, würde ich alle Zauber benutzen die mir einfielen, sobald der erste Fluch mich Traf. Ich denke das war immer dasselbe warum sie sich zurückhielt bei unseren Treffen über Zurückhaltungen und Situations bewusstsein in unseren Sitzungen.

Nachdem McGonagalls Schwebezauber mich aufrecht aus meiner ehemaligen Wohnung bewegt hatte, wollte ich fragen wo meine Mädchen waren, aber ich konnte in meinen Zustand nichts sagen. Susan berührte mich so oft es ging, um mich wissen zu lassen das sie noch da war. Im Gegensatz zum Morgen, war die Große Halle voll mit Schülern, die mich alle anstarrten.

Offenbar war das Wort "Ich" hätte Voldemorts Körper mitgenommen und Rache an allen geschworen die mein Herrn geschlagen hätte mehr wert, als die Wahrheit. Die Reaktion er Schüler war eine interessante Mischung entlang der Häuser. Die Gryffindors waren allgemein entsetzt, die Hufflepuffs schienen verwirrt zu sein, die Ravenclaws unnahbar und über all dem die schienen die Slytherins zerrischen ob sie nun Jubeln sollten wegen meiner Niederlage und darüber Hetzen sollten oder ob sie mir bei meiner Gefangennahme helfen sollten.

Außerhalb des Schulleiter Büros hatte sich eine kleine Menschenmenge versammelt. Als der Gargoyle zur Seite Rutschte, schob sich Neville Longbotton durch die Menge und nutze sein Gesamtes Gewicht, um mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen. "Wir haben dir vertraut" Fauchte er. "Und du hast dich im angeschlossen." Einer der Lehrer stieß ihn weg, bevor er mich erneut schlagen konnte.

Ich wünschte, ich könnte Neville einen Vorwurf machen, aber ich konnte nicht. Mein letzter Blick, als die Wendeltreppe mich nach hinten anhob, war Neville, der eine heftig schluchzende Hermine Granger hielt.

Dumbledore hatte mich richtig gefickt, das war sicher.

Einmal im Bürö, übernahm Dumbledore die Kontrolle des Schwebezaubers und befreite mich aus der Versteinerung, bevor er mich zwang in den Stuhl vor seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen.

"Wie konntest du nur Harry? Sag mir, wie konntest du nur so etwas Böses tun?"

Der alte Mann schrie mich an, aus den Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, das die Tür noch offen war und ich verstand. Dies war für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt.

"Du warst der Auserwählte!" fuhr er fort. "Es wurde prophezeit, das du Voldemort zerstören würdest, und nicht das du dich ihn anschließt. Du solltest die Zauberwelt retten, und nicht der Finsternis überlassen."

Das klang wie eine Zeile aus einen schlechten Film. Dumbledore … Flamel … Wer zum Teufel er auch war, schwenkte seinen Zauberstab über mich und ich wurde auf den Stuhl von schweren Ketten gefesselt.

"Alle aus mein Büro" Bellte er. "Ich werde den Minister und den Leiter des DLME bescheid sagen und dann verhören wir Potter. Professoren sie haben die Verantwortung für die Schüler. Ich werde beim Abendessen einige Ankündigungen machen."

Wie gute kleine Roboter, wie ich erst am Tag zuvor getan habe, ging jeder aus den Bürö und die Tür schloss sich hinter uns. Plötzlich war Dumbledores Wut verschwunden.

"Es ist gut dich sie zu sehen Mrs. Potter, ich hatte angst, etwas ist mit ihnen passiert."

Ich hatte vergessen das er durch Tarnumhänge sehen konnte, in der Erkenntnis das sie nicht wirklich versteckt war, zog Susan den Mantel von ihren Körper.

"Wo ist der Rest meiner Frauen alter Mann?" Spuckte ich aus, wo ich saß. "Wer hat Romilda das angetan?"

"Alle ihre Frauen sind sicher, Mr. Potter, und das was in ihren Quartieren hängt, ist nicht wirklich ihre jüngste Frau, sondern eine ziemlich überzeugende Kreation meines eigenen Designs. Ich bezweifele das ihre Mutter den Unterschied erkannt hätte. Nein, ihre Frauen sind sicher Mr. Potter, und sie werden ihnen bald Folgen, so das ihre Kräfte auch weiterhin reifen könne."

"Sie haben meine Tante umgebracht." Knurrte Susan.

"Ja tat ich. Sie war mir im weg. Es für für ein guten zweck." ein Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. "Mein Größeres Wohl."

Susan zückte ihren Zauberstab und gefror, bis sich ein Stuhl hinter hier materialisierte und sie plötzlich mit einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck saß.

"Mrs. Potter bitte, ich weiß das ihre Macht durch die Ehe zunahm, aber im Vergleich zu mir sind sie ein nichts. Ich erlaube ihnen ihren Zauberstab zu nehmen, wenn sie wenige Augenblicke später entkommen."

Aus einer Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch, nahm er eine alte Socke und sprach "Portus" auf eben diese. "Mr. Potter ich bin sicher sie werden meinen Namen für viele Jahre verfluchen, aber vergessen sie nicht den Preis den der junge Tom bezahlen musste für seine Ungehorsamkeit. Zu einen Zeitpunkt meiner Wahl, werden sie nach Großbritannien zurückkehren mit einer Armee der Dunkelheit die ich zerstören werde, dann werde ich sie für die gute Leistung belohnen. In der Zwischenzeit verbringen sie zeit mit ihren Frauen und vergrößern sie ihre Familie. Mrs. Potter, sie werden mich jetzt betäuben, und ihren Mann befreien, so das sie beide mit einen Portschlüssel entkommen können. Ich warne sie, die Verwendung eines anderen Zaubers gegen mich und eine andere Mrs. Potter wird auf Schreckliche Art und Weiße Sterben."

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Es war eine außergewöhnlich lange Portschlüssel Reise, die in Finsternis endete. Sowohl Susan als auch ich landeten gewaltsam auf unseren knien und erbrachen.

Auf meinen Knien, bemerkte ich zuerst, das ich im Sand steckte, und dann, das Wasser an meinen Beinen war.

"Lumos!" Sprach Susan und leuchtete die Gegend um uns herum mit der Lichtsphäre an der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes aus.

Ein Strand. Wir waren an einen Strand. Offenbar wurde unsere Ankunft ( oder vielleicht Susans Lumos ) bemerkt, weil mehrere Leute auf uns zu hetzten. Susan und ich wurden zur gleichen zeit von drei Personen erdrückt und ich versuchte die ganze zeit, alle vier gedrückt zu halten, bis die vierte Person sprach.

"Willkommen zu Hause Harry." sagte Tom Riddle. "Komm lass uns ins Haus gehen, morgen werde ich dir die Insel zeigen.

"Du lebst auch hier?" fragte ich dumm.

"Nein, ich habe das nächste Haus unten am Strand. Wir sind Nachbarn" sagte der Mann, den ich mein ganzes Leben lang gehasst und gefürchtet habe, bis er mir das erste mal auf den Rücken klopfte. "Mache dir keine Sorgen Harry, du wirst dich an das Leben im Paradies gewöhnen."

Zumindest solange, bis Dumbledore mich in die Hölle zurückrief. Was wir beide ungesagt dachten.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

Wie sich herausstellte, wurde ich nie der Dunkle Lord Potter. Zwölf Jahre nachdem wir aus Hogwarts geflohen sind und nur 2 Monate, bevor ich nach England zurückkehren sollte, um meinen Aufstieg der Macht zu beginnen. Verlor Albus Dumbledore durch einen dummen Unfall sein sinnloses Unsterbliches Leben. Offenbar bedeutete seine Form der Unsterblichkeit, das er nicht an Altersschwäche sterben konnte, aber nicht das er nicht getötet werden konnte.

Er war in Ottawa, Kanada für ein großes Treffen der Internationalen Vereinigung der Zauberer, während einer Pause von der Konferenz, wollte er einen jüngeren Kollegen zeigen, wie sehr er sich in der Muggelwelt auskannte. In dem sie außerhalb des Magischen Viertels der Stadt essen gingen.

Nachdem was berichtet wurde, führte der alte Mann seinen Freund nach einer opulenten Mahlzeit zurück zu der Konferenz, als er den falschen Weg über die Straße nahm und von einen entgegenkommenden Linienbus überfahren wurde.

Ein Heiler hätte sein Leben retten können, aber der Zauberer geriet in Panik und rannte davon. Hatte den berühmten Albus Dumbledore Blutend auf der Straße zurückgelassen und der Barmherzigkeit der Muggel-medizinischen Technik ausgesetzt.

Albus Dumbledore schied am 12. August 2009 aus diesen Leben. Meine Familie und ich waren frei. Nicht das wir je nach Großbritannien zurückkehren würden, aber wir waren frei.

** -===oooOOOooo===-**

_Vier Figuren betraten mein Zimmer, und ich wusste, das ich verloren hatte._

_Ich war nicht überrascht. Ich verliere immer. Wir machen das nun schon seit 142 Jahren._

_"Du solltest deine Tätigkeit für dieses Jahr nachgehen Harry" sagte Susan, ihre Haare immer noch so lebendig wie eh und je, die Figur meiner ersten Frau nimmt mir immer noch den Atem, auch noch nach vier Kindern und über eineinhalb Jahrhunderte der Ehe._

_Millie machte irgendwelche Gesten gegenüber mir und ich wurde sanft angehoben. "Wir sind keine Kinder mehr Harry, wir können uns nun Kontrollieren, du hast keine Verletzung das du einen Heiler für die nächsten 20 Jahre brauchst." Millie war die erste Frau für sechs Stunden. Ich glaube nicht das sie Edgar jemals den Sieg über Michael in "out the shoot" verziehen hat. Oh sie verwöhnte ihn, schließlich war sie "Momma Millie" und sie erwies sich als der Typ die am Mütterlichsten war. Vielleicht waren es die Komplikationen bei Michaels Geburt, das er das einzige Kind von ihr war._

_Marietta drückte ihre Brüste in meinen Rpcken und schlang ihre Arme um mich und Leckte mein linkes Ohr. "Komm schon Hengst, du weißt was wir brauchen." von allen meine Frauen war Mari die Sexuell konsequenteste. Sie genoss es Kinder zu haben und gab mir nie eine Chance meine Beine unter ihr zu legen, dann landete ihr Top auf den Boden und sie war Nackt. Sie und ich hatten acht Kinder über 35 Jahre. Gerade als es es mit mir tat, nahm sie es auf sich, sicherzustellen, das alle unsere Kinder in der Familie wussten wie man anständig lernt._

_"Vergiss diese Fossilien Harry" schnarrte Romilda. "Ich mache dir keine vorwürfe, wenn du dich einen Haufen alter Frauen versteckst, aber du hast noch mich, und ich bin noch Jung genug …" Romi wurde die Feste Hand in unseren Haushalt, sie war irgendwie verantwortlich für die Aufrechterhaltung der Disziplin in unserem Haushalt. Sie und ich hatten zwei Kinder zusammen, aber sie war der Boss über die Herde die ganzen Jahre über. Mich mit eingeschlossen._

_Unsere fünfzehn Kinder hatten eigene Kinder, und so weiter und so weiter. Bei der letzten Zählung waren wir Ur-ur-urgroßeltern von 163 Enkelkindern. Ich werde immer über die Namen informiert, wenn sie uns besuchen kommen._

_Die Pheremone ergriffen mich, als die Frauen mich entkleideten, die Erregung stieg bei diesen Anlass._

_Ich bin mit der Situation zufrieden. Der Sex ist immer noch fantastisch, aber ich bin 159 Jahre alt. Ich weiß, das ich nicht mehr so schnell wie früher heile._

_Ich bin verdammt._

_Aber es ist eine gute Art, zum scheitern verurteilt zu sein._

**Ende.**


End file.
